


Chaque jour, seulement toi. . .

by RikuAmnesia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Fautes d'ortographe, Hinata's Harem, J'ai arrêté de dormir pour écrire ça, J'aime un peu trop Haikyuu!!, Kind of one-shot, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Multi, Même si j'ai essayé de les éviter, Spoilers, calendrier de l'avent, mais pas vraiment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAmnesia/pseuds/RikuAmnesia
Summary: Soyez témoin de petits moments de la vie d'Hinata Shoyo à travers les yeux de ses prétendants.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Futakuchi Kenji/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Goshiki Tsutomu, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hyakuzawa Yuudai, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kinoshita Hisashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. Jour 1 - Kuroo

L'après-midi était bien entamé lorsque Kuroo débarqua chez son meilleur ami. Il avait dans l'idée de faire sortir le gamer de sa chambre, au moins une petite heure, pour la santé de Kenma, évidemment.

Pas du tout parce qu'il s'ennuyait, seul chez lui et qu'il n'avait rien à faire, quoi qu'en dise la pile de devoirs qu'il devait rendre. Il rentra donc dans la chambre de son ami sans frapper comme à son habitude.

Dans la pièce, il y avait bien entendu le passeur de son équipe, occupé à jouer à une de ses consoles. Il y avait plus suprêmement le numéro dix de Karasuno couché sur le lit du deuxième année.

_**-Ah... Salut Kuroo**_ , dit distraitement Kenma ne quittant pas son écran des yeux.

Hinata tourna la tête vers le dernier arrivé et lui sourit doucement. 

_**-Bonjour Kuroo-san.** _

La seconde suivante, son attention était de nouveau sur le jeu de Kenma, une de ses mains passant tranquillement dans les cheveux colorés de son ami.

Une bonne centaine de questions passèrent dans la tête du noiraud en quelques instants. Il restait debout, figé sur le pas de la porte avant se reprendre. 

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Chibi-chan ? J'ai manqué le moment où on m'a dit que tu allais venir ?** _

Le plus jeune se releva et le regarda d'un air un peu confus.

_**-Je suis venu passer le week-end avec Kenma. Tu lui as pas dit ?** _

_**-J'ai dû oublier** _

_**-Oublier ? C'était totalement intentionnel, oui !**_ S'exclama le capitaine.

_**-Peut-être...** _

La petite altercation fut coupée par le rire franc du troisième occupant de la chambre et Kuroo fut parcouru d'un frison.

_**-Sinon, tu es venu faire quoi ?**_ demanda le blond d'un ton impassible.

_**-J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te voir maintenant ?** _

_**-Tu as toujours une raison.** _

Tetsuro prit un air choqué, son ami doutait de ses intentions pures et de son inquiétude sincère. Comment osait-il ? Voyant le désintérêt total de Kenma et l'air amusé de Shoyo, le plus grand soupira brouillement.

- _ **Tu- enfin, vous voulez pas sortir un peu ?**_

 _ **-Non. / Bien sûr,**_ répondirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Le plus jeune se leva du lit, sa main jouant une dernière fois avec une mèche du passeur avant de les quitter.

- _ **Je te suis**_ , déclara le numéro dix avec un grand sourire.

- ** _Tu es certain de ne pas venir Kenma ?_** Le gamer hocha lentement la tête, toujours très passionné par son jeu.

Les deux centraux sortirent de la maison en quelques minutes.

_**-Ça ne te dérange pas que Kenma reste chez lui alors que tu es venu de Miyagi pour lui ?**_ Questionna le plus âgé.

- _ **Hum... Non, pas vraiment. Il y avait un tournoi aujourd'hui et je le savais en venant. Ce week-end était le seul où je pouvais venir donc je suis là. C'est tout.**_

_**-Eh bien... Je suis content qu'il ait un ami comme toi.** _

_**-Je suis content aussi.** _

Les deux adolescents marchèrent un moment dans les rues parlant de volley, de Kenma, de volley, de leur équipe et encore de volley. Tetsuro écoutait avec attention le plus jeune, regardait le sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage et souriait à son tour.

- _ **On va où ?**_ Demanda finalement le rouquin.

- _ **Où tu veux...**_

_**-On peut s'échanger quelques passes ?** _

_**-Évidemment**_ , sourit le troisième année.

En vitesse, les deux lycéens passèrent chercher une balle chez le plus grand avant de se rendre au vieux terrain sur lequel il avait l'habitude de jouer, enfant.

Durant trente minutes, le duo volleyeurs s'échangèrent gentiment le ballon, plaçant de temps à autre des petits coups plus vicieux. Après un autre plongeon qui se solda par un échec, Hinata resta au sol.

- _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Chibi-chan ? Déjà fatigué ?**_

 _ **-Affamé plus que fatigué,**_ répondit le joueur de Karasuno en se relevant.

- _ **Haha! Allons manger dans ce cas.**_

Kuroo guida son cadet dans les rues calmes du quartier résidentiel, il y avait un bon vendeur de friandises pas très loin. Un qui ne se soucierait pas de la terre sur leurs vêtements.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux centraux pour dévorer leur casse-croûte puis ils continuèrent à déambuler dans les rues de plus en plus agitées de la ville.

Bientôt les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent pris dans le courant de la foule, et Hinata se serait fait embarquer si Kuroo ne lui avait pas saisit la main.

_**-Eh, fais attention Chibi-chan!**_ S'exclama le plus grand. _**Je voudrais éviter de te perdre**_ , murmura-t-il dans le vacarme de la foule.

Le plus grand espérait que l'autre ne l'ai pas entendu mais le rouge qui envahissait ses joues semblaient dire le contraire.

_**-Kenma me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose,**_ ajouta le noiraud autant pour noyer le poisson que parce que c'était la vérité.

Hinata entrelaça leurs doigts.

_**-Il faudrait éviter ça.** _

Si Shoyo avait remarqué le rouge monter aux joues du plus vieux, il ne dit rien. Les deux lycéens continuèrent leur balade, sans jamais se libérer de l'emprise de l'autre.

\----- Jour 1 -- Fin -----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !!!  
> Je me suis dit pourquoi pas essayer de faire un calendrier de l'avent !  
> Maintenant, j'espère juste que j'arriverai au bout de ce challenge personnel.  
> Il devrait y avoir un nouveau chapitre tous les jours à 18h30 !!
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ♥♥♥


	2. Jour 2 - Iwaizumi

En se levant ce matin-là, Iwaizumi ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa journée lui réservait, pas que ça lui déplaise plus que ça. 

C'était un jeudi qui avait commencé comme tous les autres : lever, déjeuner, entraînement, douche cours, gérer Oikawa. Rien d'extraordinaire. 

L'élément spécial, inhabituel qui rendit cette journée si différente des autres arriva lors de trajet vers son domicile. 

Pour une fois, il avait laissé Oikawa s'entraîner un peu plus sous la surveillance de Matsukawa et Hanamaki. Il aimait beaucoup son ami d'enfance, il ne fallait pas se tromper. Juste, parfois, il avait besoin d'une pause, d'un moment pour s'occuper de lui-même.

En passant dans le parc qu'il traversait pour rentrer, il aperçut une chevelure couleur mandarine et il ne connaissait pas dix mille personnes rousses. Il s'approcha doucement de la petite fille qui semblait un peu perdue.

\- **_Hey! Tu es perdue ?_ ** Demanda-t-il en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

La petite fille le regarda avec une expression mélangeant soulagement et prudence.

- **_Je peux pas parler aux inconnus._ **

_-_ **_Tu as un grand-frère, non ? Qui joue au volley ?_ **

La fillette hocha timidement la tête, elle ne savait pas comment le beau mec savait ça mais s'il connaissait son frère alors c'était pas un étranger. 

- **_J'ai joué plusieurs fois contre lui_ ** , ajouta le vice-capitaine. **_Quelqu'un doit venir te chercher ?_ **

- **_Oui, Nii-chan devait venir me chercher chez Minori-chan mais maman trouvait que c'était trop loin du coup, on a décidé de se retrouver ici_ ** _,_ expliqua la rousse avec de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos. **_Mais, il n'est pas encore arrivé._ **

Iwaizumi s'installa à côté de l'enfant, elle avait l'air plus à l'aise qu'il y a quelques instants. Cela le rassura un peu et il sourit. 

- **_Est-ce qu'il est fort ?_ **

- **_Non_ ** , répondit l'adolescent. **_Mais il est très impressionnant_ ** , ajouta-t-il devant l'air mécontent de la petite. **_Il a une très bonne détente et il est endurant. Ce n'est pas le meilleur joueur mais il a de quoi le devenir._ **

- **_Haha ! Je savais que mon frère était cool et je serais meilleur que lui !_ **

La petite sœur abordait un grand sourire et un air confiant, Hajime trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, c'était mignon. 

- **_Tu aimes mon frère ?_ **

_-_ **_Hein ? Non._ **

La question le pris au dépourvu et il avait répondu dans la précipitation. 

_-_ **_Alors tu le détestes ?_ **

_-_ **_Non plus._ **

_-_ **_Donc tu l'aimes._ **

D'accord, cette enfant était peut-être plus énervante que ce qu'il pensait, ne pas aimer quelqu'un ne signifie pas qu'on le déteste. Il ne connaissait pas assez le rouquin pour savoir s'il l'aimait ou non.

- **_Écoute, ton frère est très sympathique et il a beaucoup d'énergie. Il sourit beaucoup, est aimable et cherche toujours à en apprendre plus. Mais on ne s'est croisé que quelques fois donc je ne peux pas dire si je l'aime ou pas._ **

La petite fille sembla réfléchir à ses mots un instant puis elle acquiesça vivement la tête. Le grand brun soupira discrètement se croyant tirer d'affaires.

- **_Donc si vous vous voyez plus, tu l'aimeras ?_ **

_-_ **_Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne._ **

_-_ **_Et tu pourras l'épouser ?_ **

Le cerveau d’Hajime arrêta d'écouter la conversation, il devait d'abord analyser la situation, comprendre ce qui arrivait. 

Bon okay . . . Il s'était approché d'une petite fille perdue qui s'est avérée être la petite sœur d'un joueur d'une équipe adverse. Jusque-là aucun problème, ensuite. . . ensuite la fillette lui avait demandé d'épouser son frère et là il ne saisissait plus. 

- **_Natsuuuuuu !!!!_ **

Le cri était si fort que le troisième année était persuadé que tout le quartier l'avait entendu. C'était également le signe qu'il était sauvé de cette situation étrange.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'un courant d'air avec une touffe orange soulevait la petite curieuse qui était assise à ses côtés.

\- **_Désolé! Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ?_** s'inquiéta le grand frère tout son attention tournée vers sa cadette. 

_-_ **_Humhum_ ** , fit la fillette en secouant négativement la tête. **_Monsieur super beau gosse a attendu avec moi._ **

Enfin, Hinata s'intéressa à autre chose que sa frangine, pas que quiconque ne lui en tienne rigueur. 

- **_L'ace de Seijo !?!_ **

- **_Mon nom est Iwaizumi_ **, précisa le plus âgé avec un sourire amusé quoi qu'un peu gêné.

- **_Ha euh... Je suis Hinata Shoyo !_ ** Se présenta le première année, assez embarrassé par la situation au vu du rouge qui lui montait aux joues. 

Hajime ne put retenir le rire franc qui éclata, le joueur de Karasuno était mignon quand il était gêné au point de lui faire oublier son propre embarrassement.

- **_Dé-désolé. Je sais qui tu es_ ** , articula le plus grand entre deux rires. **_Je suis pas prêt d'oublier le numéro dix de Karasuno, crois moi._ **

Par automatisme, ou parce qu'il en avait envie, une de ses mains caressa les cheveux roux du central. C'était plus doux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, pas désagréable. 

- **_On rentre ?_ ** Demanda Natsu innocemment, rappelant au vice-capitaine qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ainsi que la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la jeune demoiselle.

- **_Ah oui, on rentre tout de suite. Merci d'être resté avec ma sœur, Iwaizumi-san._ **

- **_De rien, c'est normal_ ** _,_ murmura l'ace.

- **_Toi aussi, Natsu. Dis lui merci._ **

Le petite fille qui était descendue des bras de son frère s'approcha de l'autre garçon et lui indiqua de se baisser à sa hauteur. Le vice-capitaine se pencha et elle déposa un bizou sur sa joue.

- **_Merci !_ ** Sourit-elle. **_C'est quand il parle de toi qu'il a le plus d'étoiles dans les yeux_ **, chuchota ensuite l'enfant avant de repartir vers son frère et de lui prendre la main. 

- **_Au revoir, Iwaizumi-san ! Encore merci_ ** **!** Lança le rouquin en s'éloignant.

Durant un instant, le cerveau pas encore tout à fait remis d'Hajime tenta d'assimiler les mots de la plus jeune. Shoyo parlait de lui, et il l'admirait à en croire sa petite sœur. D'un coup l'attaquant eu chaud, très chaud et c'était aussi très agréable.

- **_Attends ! Attends !_ ** Cria-t-il en courant après la fratrie.

Les Hinata se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

\- **_Un problème ?_** Demanda l'autre garçon avec une expression que le plus âgé qualifia mentalement d'adorable.

- **_Ton numéro. Je peux avoir ton numéro ?_ **

_-_ **_Bien sûr, sourit le numéro dix._ **

Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent leur numéro. Et alors que les roux repartaient chez eux, Iwaizumi ne manqua pas le sourire malicieux de la fillette ni celui heureux de Shoyo.

Oui, définitivement, ce n'était pas un jeudi comme les autres.

\----- Jour 2 -- Fin -----


	3. Jour 3 - Goshiki

Il pleuvait, pas la petite averse de dix minutes, non c'était plutôt du genre déluge de plusieurs heures. Heureusement Goshiki avait pris son parapluie même s'il n'était pas certain que ça suffise à le protéger.

Il se demanda pourquoi il était sorti de chez lui, pourquoi il n'était pas resté au chaud et au sec, tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il allait pleuvoir dans la journée, le bulletin météo avait été clair là-dessus et il n'aimait pas particulièrement la pluie.

La promotion sur le karei no nitsuke. C'était ça qui l'avait poussé dehors, son plat préféré en promotion uniquement aujourd'hui. Alors il avait pris le bus pendant trente-sept minutes, marcher jusqu'au magasin sous des nuages menaçant et acheter quatre portions de son plat.

Maintenant, il se tenait au pied de la zone couverte du magasin, hésitant toujours à avancer dans la drache. 

Son bus devait passer dans quinze minutes et il avait environ huit minutes de marche jusqu'à l'arrêt. Il pouvait attendre quelques minutes pour voir si les précipitations se calmeraient un peu. 

Le joueur de Shiratorizawa balança son regard autour de lui. À sa gauche, il y avait un papa et sa fille qui attendaient probablement la fin de l'averse et à sa droite, un groupe de collégiennes. Il y avait aussi un garçon avec des cheveux roux très reconnaissable.

- **_Hinata-san ?_ ** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de l'autre adolescent. 

Le plus petit pivota dans sa direction, surpris d'entendre son nom ici. Sa surprise fut vite remplacée par de la joie et un grand sourire.

- **_Goshiki ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !_ ** S'exclama le numéro dix.

- **_Moi non plus. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_ **

Le sourire du central se fana alors qu'il baissait la tête puis l'instant suivant il fixait le plus grand dans les yeux, avec un sourire bien moins heureux que le précédant.

- **_Je. . . Je suis juste venu chercher un cadeau pour ma sœur. Elle aime beaucoup le sport donc je me suis dit que je lui offrirais des genouillères._ **

- **_C'est gentil._ **

- **_C'est pas grand chose_ **, répondit le roux avec un petit sourire.

Durant à peu prêt trente secondes, aucun des deux ne parla. Tsutomu trouvait ce petit silence gênant. Même s'il n'avait eu beaucoup d'occasions pour parler avec lui, il voyait bien que le corbeau n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Moins ouvert, plus silencieux, moins chaleureux que ce qu'il avait pu voir de l'autre lycéen. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour changer ça.

- **_Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ ** Demanda-t-il laissant son inquiétude habiter sa voix.

- **_J'ai oublié mon parapluie._ **

- **_On peut partager le mien_ **, proposa précipitamment le noiraud.

L'autre ado lui sourit doucement en acquiesçant, ce qui eut pour effet de réchauffer Goshiki de l'intérieur. 

- **_Merci. Je dois prendre un bus à l'arrêt pas loin._ **

- **_Moi-Moi aussi_ **, bredouilla le plus grand. 

- **_Parfait._ **

Les deux volleyeurs avancèrent collé l'un à l'autre sous le parapluie, tentant d'éviter au mieux les gouttes qui s'écrasaient autour d'eux.

La trajet jusqu'à l'abri bus se fît en silence, Hinata trop perdu dans ses pensées et Tsutomu trop occupé à garder le plus petit au sec au prix de sa propre épaule. 

Une fois assis sur le banc, hors de portée de l'averse, le joueur de Shiratorizawa se permit de détailler le garçon à ses côtés.

Hinata ne portait ni son uniforme ni sa tenue de sport, ce qui était normal mais ça n'en restait pas moins la première fois que le noiraud le croisait en dehors de leur match ou du stage. 

Le rouquin avait un pull blanc, une veste, un pantalon noir et des baskets, c'était très simple pas que sa tenue à lui soit plus élaborée. C'était le genre de vêtements qui correspondait bien au corbeau, simple mais qui va avec tout le monde, un peu comme son porteur.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le sac que transportait l'autre, il pouvait deviner les genouillères et aussi-

- **_Merci._ **

L'attaquant releva les yeux et trouva le regard du plus petit qui le dévisageait. 

- **_Oh euh. . . De rien. Tu dois prendre quel bus ?_ **

- **_Celui qui va vers mon école, il doit passer dans vingt-cinq minutes._ **

- **_Le mien arrive dans une demi-heure._ **

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, juste pas ce qu'il avait prévu de base. Au départ, il voulait rentrer au plus vite et déguster ses karei no nitsuke. Maintenant, attendre un peu plus en compagnie de son adversaire n'était pas dérangeant.

- **_Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'amenais ici ?_ ** Questionna le numéro dix.

Le plus grand ne répondit pas verbalement, il montra le contenu de son sac en rougissant un peu. La raison de sa présence était plutôt enfantine. D'ailleurs Shoyo rit de bon cœur et l'estomac de Goshiki le chatouilla un peu.

- **_Je comprends, je comprends_ ** , rit le central. **_Je pourrais faire des kilomètres pour un bon pain à la viande._ **

Une bonne partie du reste de la conversation tourna autour de la nourriture, de leurs plats préférés, de l'importance d'un régime sain pour les athlètes. 

Sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la pluie s'était calmée et le bus d'Hinata arrivait au bout de la rue. Le rouquin se leva puis porta de nouveau son regard vers le plus grand.

- **_C'était cool de se voir comme ça_ ** , sourit-il alors que le bus s'arrêtait devant lui. **_On se revoit sur le terrain._ **

- **_On vous battra la prochaine fois_ **.

- **_Aucune chance qu'on vous laisse gagner !_ **Assura le plus petit en montant dans le bus.

Tsutomu ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait. Au fond de lui, il voulait attraper le poignet du central, qu'ils se rasseyent sur le banc, qu'il continue à pleuvoir, qu'ils continuent à parler, juste encore un peu.

Mais il le regarda juste partir, souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Hinata se retourna une dernière fois. 

- **_Merci_ ** , dit le grand-frère. **_D'être resté_** , rajouta-t-il devant l'air complexe de son vis-à-vis. **_Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de parler avec toi._ **

Puis les portes du bus se fermèrent et Shoyo fut emmené ailleurs laissant à l'arrêt un attaquant dont le cœur battait la chamade. 

Goshiki se rassit sur le banc et tenta de calmer son cœur ainsi que les rougissements qui devaient avoir envahi ses joues. Cette sortie avait vraiment valu le coup.

Perdu dans ses sensations et ses sentiments nouveaux, le première année de l'académie de Shiratorizawa oublia de se questionner sur la présence des médicaments dans le sac de son adversaire.

\----- Jour 3 -- Fin -----


	4. Jour 4 - Aone

Aone avait attendu ce jour avec impatience, le jour où ils seraient de nouveau opposés à Karasuno. Alors certes ce n'était pas un match officiel mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne se donneraient pas à fond. 

S'ils affrontaient de nouveau aux corbeaux, ça signifiait aussi qu'il allait revoir Hinata. Le plus jeune avait laissé une forte impression sur lui. Il était petit mais sautait si haut que c'était impossible de ne pas être impressionner.

C'était impossible de ne pas se sentir petit, intimidé par le numéro. Pour Takanobu, il était impossible, aussi, de ralentir le rythme frénétique de son cœur. C'était l'effet que Shoyo avait sur lui.

Au début, il avait confondu ses sentiments pour de l'amitié, de l'admiration, un profond respect, n'importe quoi qui n'était pas de l'amour. C'était pourtant ça, il aimait Hinata Shoyo, numéro dix de l'équipe de volleyball de Karasuno.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter ce fait et encore maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. S'il devait se confesser au rouquin et risquer leur amitié ou se taire et cacher ce qu'il ressentait (ce qui franchement ne serait pas trop dur vu que son visage n'était pas très émotif).

Comment est-ce que le plus jeune réagirait ? Est-ce qu'il serait dégoûté ? Est-ce qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais le voir ? Est-ce que ça deviendrait gênant entre eux ? Le blandin ne voulait pas ça.

- **_Aone, on est arrivé_ ** , le prévient Futakuchi en lui secouant l'épaule.

Le plus grand acquiesça et se leva, il suivit le reste de son équipe à l'intérieur du gymnase. Dès qu'il posa un pied sur le parquet de la salle, il chercha des yeux le numéro dix mais il ne le trouva pas.

Inquiet, il s'approcha du capitaine de Karasuno afin d'obtenir une explication. Malheureusement, il ne voyait pas comment aborder la question.

- **_Un problème ?_ ** Demanda Daichi, apparemment mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être dévisager.

Aone continua de le fixer sans un mot, il devait réussir à poser cette question sans avoir l'air de vouloir désespérément voir l'autre central.

- **_Oh hum. . . Je pense qu'il veut savoir où est votre numéro dix_ ** , intervient son ami sachant que le plus grand aurait du mal à avoir ce qu'il voulait seul.

Le numéro un de Dateko hocha doucement la tête pour confirmer les propos de son coéquipier.

- **_Oh, Hinata a été appelé par son professeur, il va arriver_ ** , assura le capitaine des corbeaux. 

Rassuré, Takanobu commença à s'échauffer avec son équipe. L'arrivée du rouquin fut remarquée et difficilement manquable, un peu comme lui pensa le grand muet. 

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le nouvel arrivant qui alla s'excuser en vitesse de son retard près de son capitaine. Il fut tellement distrait qu'il manqua la balle que lui avait envoyée Kenji, ce dernier franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. 

- **_Va le saluer_ ** , ordonna le numéro deux.  **_Ne dis pas non, je sais que tu en as envie._ **

Le plus grand lui adressa un petit sourire en signe de remerciement puis il se dirigea vers la petite boule d'énergie de l'équipe adverse. 

En l'apercevant venir vers lui, Shoyo se figea à un instant. Une fois face à face, les deux adolescents s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant l'autre. 

Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, leur regard s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et Aone retient automatiquement son souffle, son cœur cognait douloureusement sa cage thoracique. Le plus jeune était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour réorganiser le désordre qu'était devenu ses pensées puis Hinata sourit et tout se décomposa à nouveau.

- **_On va gagner ce match !_ ** S'exclama le première année avec confiance.

- **_On ne vous laissera pas passer._ **

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis ne fit que se renforcer acceptant le défi avec joie. Le blandin hocha la tête avant de repartir près du reste de l'équipe de Dateko.

- **_Eh bien, tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup leur numéro dix_ ** , remarqua son capitaine d'un ton un peu taquin.

Encore une fois, la seule réponse du numéro un fut un léger hochement de la tête. Son ami eut d'abord l'air surpris avant de lui donner une grosse claque dans le dos.

- **_Gagne son cœur en lui montrant à quel point tu es bon au volley_ ** , conseilla le capitaine de Date Tech d'une voix légèrement blagueuse.  **_Je suis certain que ça peut vraiment fonctionner_ ** , rajouta-t-il mentalement. 

Le plus grand acquiesça de nouveau, puis les deux joueurs continuèrent de s'échauffer. Ensuite, les matchs s'enchainèrent, parfois ils gagnaient, d'autres fois ils perdaient. C'était des jeux instructifs où tous essayait de pallier leurs faiblesses et aiguiser leurs forces.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de s'entraîner, il restait encore le trajet du retour aux élèves de Date Tech mais Aone pensait sincèrement que ce n'était pas un problème. Pas quand ça lui donnait l'occasion de voir le numéro dix voler, attaquer et respirer la joie comme il le faisait si bien.

Une dernière fois, il chercha le rouquin dans la salle mais il ne put que l'apercevoir alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

- **_Suis-le_ ** , murmura Futakuchi.  **_On t'attend._ **

Sans rien rajouter, le centrale de deuxième année s'exécuta et suivit celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il avait pensé que le plus jeune regagnerait son vestiaire mais il était parti de l'autre côté.

Silencieusement, il se rapprocha du garçon qui s'était stoppé dans un coin sombre derrière le gymnase. Aone se demanda s'il allait bien puis il entendit un sanglot et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

- **_A-Aone-san ?_ **

La voix tremblante de Shoyo lui retourna le ventre, il se sentit mal, vraiment mal. Réconforte-le lui souffla mentalement une voix très semblable à celle de Kenji.

Alors il ouvrit ses bras parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre et la seconde suivante, Hinata se jeta sur lui. Il referma ses bras sur le corps du plus jeune et commença à faire des petits cercles qu'il souhaitait apaisants.

Les deux volleyeurs restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes avant que le corbeau se détache de lui. 

- **_Désolé de t'avoir retenu_ ** , bredouilla le roux.  **_Et merci_ ** .

S'il n'y avait qu'un bruit autour d'eux, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait entendu l'autre mais il l'avait entendu et il voulait répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- **_Dès que tu en as besoin._ **

Et Shoyo lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

\----- Jour 4 -- Fin -----


	5. Jour 5 - Terushima

La nuit était tombée il y a déjà un moment, pourtant les rues de la ville étaient encore bondées. Ça ne dérangeait pas Terushima, il aimait les gens, la foule et le bruit de la ville. 

Il se plaisait à regarder des inconnus passés, à être témoin, un instant, de leur vie, à voler un morceau de leurs conversations, à imaginer d'où ils venaient et où ils allaient. 

C'était relaxant, différent de ce qu'il faisait avec ses amis, différent du volley. C'était une chose dont il avait besoin de temps en temps.

Il y a dix minutes, il s'était assis sur un banc avec un café bien chaud, histoire de ne pas se faire avoir par le froid qui devenait de plus en plus mordant. Misaki ne le lui pardonnerait pas s'il tombait malade.

Le faux blond prit une gorgée de sa boisson et se laissa envahir par les bruits environnants. Les sons des pas rapide sur le sol, la voix d'une femme en colère, des rires amoureux, la vois fluette d'un enfant qui dressait la liste de ses envies de cadeaux.

Il y avait des dizaines de voix différentes mais une, en particulier, retenu son attention. Elle n'avait rien pour vraiment se démarquer des autres, pourtant elle lui donnait des frissons assez agréables.

Terushima se leva précipitamment et chercha des yeux la personne à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix. Il ne la vit pas mais il pouvait encore entendre l'inconnu parler. Sa voix semblait se distancer du reste du brouhaha de la foule.

Le deuxième année se laissa guider par le son parmi la masse de gens, abandonnant son café encore chaud. Il bouscula quelques passants sans même s'en rendre compte.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, il rattrapa son inconnu qui marchait, seul, encore deux pas devant lui, téléphone à la main. 

- **_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je serais bientôt rentré,_ ** dit l'inconnu d'un ton rassurant. **_Je dois juste passer chercher ce que Natsu m'a demandé puis. . ._ **

Le garçon devant lui ne finit pas sa phrase mais se tourna vers lui avec une expression de surprise. Probablement parce que Yuuji lui avait saisit le bras. Étonné par son propre geste, le plus grand lâcha le bras de l’inconnu comme si ce dernier le brûlait.

Puis il reconnut l'inconnu, le petit central de Karasuno, le numéro dix s'il se souvenait bien et son nom, son nom. . . c'était. . . euh

- **_Shoyo ? Tout va bien ?_ ** S'inquiéta une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fils qu'il entendait à peine. 

Aucun des deux adolescents n'avait dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient face-à-face, ils étaient comme coincés dans un silence. Le blond devait faire quelque chose, s'excuser de lui avoir agripper le bras comme ça pour commencer.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car le roux remit son téléphone contre son oreille avant de poursuivre sa conversation.

- **_Je vais bien, je viens juste de croiser une connaissance. On se voit à la maison. Prends soin de toi_ **, continua le plus jeune avant de raccrocher.

Après il rangea son portable et fixa le faux blond d'un regard assez dur et froid.

- **_Tu me veux quelque chose ?_ ** Demanda-t-il, le ton en parfaite concordance avec le regard.

Une nouvelle fois, Yuuji se sentit parcouru de frissons, il avait aussi un genre de boule au ventre et- Ah, oui. Il devait dire un truc, n'importe quoi.

- **_Ah. Euh, désolé. Je- je voulais pas te surprendre, juste. . ._ **

Juste, ta voix me donne des frissons et j'aime ça. Non, il pouvait pas lâcher ça comme ça. Devant son air désemparé, son interlocuteur se détendit et lui sourit doucement, faisant sursauter son cœur.

- **_Ça te dit d'aller boire un truc. Je t'invite pour me faire pardonner._ **

- **_D'accord, pourquoi pas. Je te suis._ **

Heureux que le conversation n'ai pas coupé court, Terushima emmena son cadet dans un petit café et lui paya un chocolat chaud alors qu'il reprenait une autre boisson caféinée. 

Les lycéens s'installèrent à une table près d'une des vitres puis ils commencèrent à discuter. Enfin, l'ailier posait des questions pour essayer d'entendre un peu plus longtemps la voix de l'autre. Il lui demanda comment il avait commencé le volley, comment était son équipe, son lycée, ses amis. N'importe quoi pour faire parler son vis-à-vis encore et encore.

- **_Eh! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?_ **

Le première année faisait une moue adorable et le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

- **_Bien sûr. Je pourrais écouter ta voix pendant des heures._ **

Le rouquin en face de lui rougit en l'espace d'un instant et Yuuji se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas juste répondu dans sa tête et rougit à son tour.

- **_Attends. Je voulais pas dire ça. Je le pense mais. . . Est-ce que tu peux oublier ce que je viens de dire ?_ **

Sur la chaise en face de la sienne, le numéro dix semblait réfléchir.

- **_C'est vrai ?_ **

- **_Yeah. Ta voix. . . comment dire_ ** , commença le capitaine cherchant à exprimer son ressenti sans que ça soit trop gênant. **_Elle. . . m'excite._ **

Ok, c'était définitivement très gênant. Au moins, le plus jeune ne s'était pas enfui en courant, ce qui était bon signe.

- **_Ma voix t'excite ?_ **

L'entendre de la bouche du joueur de Karasuno augmentait encore plus son niveau d'embarrassement. Il voulait juste aller se cacher dans un trou. 

Il hocha lentement la tête pour répondre à son interlocuteur, ses yeux fuyant ceux du rouquin. Il attendit avec beaucoup d'appréhension la réaction du plus jeune.

- **_Terushima_ **. 

Encore une fois, il frissonna. C'était une sensation étrange mais si plaisante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça mais. . . c'était pas si dérangeant.

- **_Regarde moi._ **

Et il obéit. Il avait l'impression que les yeux d'Hinata pouvaient voir son âme et déchiffrer chacun de ses secrets. C'était perturbant et excitant.

- **_On peut aller ailleurs_ ** , proposa le plus jeune. **_Où il y aura moins de gens_ **.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Le petit central de Karasuno venait de lui proposer de s'isoler après ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça.

Terushima se leva d'un bond et l'autre lycéen le suivit, ils sortirent du café. Il marchait en tête mais ne savait absolument pas où aller.

Soudain Shoyo prit sa main et l'entraina dans une petite ruelle sombre, le plus petit le poussa contre un mur puis saisit son col pour coller leur lèvres ensemble.

Le joueur de Johzenji ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça. Le numéro dix semblait innocent et certainement pas capable de tirer quelqu'un dans un ruelle pour l'embrasser.

Malheureusement pour le rouquin, lui aussi aimait dominer. Il poussa le plus jeune contre l'autre mur, coupant leur baisé. Il fixa un instant son vis-à-vis avant d'attaquer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leurs mains se baladaient librement sur le corps de l'autre. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle.

Hinata respirait difficilement et Terushima se demandait s'il avait déjà fait ça avec d'autres personnes avant.

- **_Yuu~ji_ **, haleta Hinata entre deux respirations.

Et le plus grand fondit de nouveau sur lui. Cette fois, il approfondit le baiser, faisant en sorte que leur langues jouent l'une avec l'autre. Le blond sentit le central jouer avec son piercing et il rit mentalement, c'était mignon.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de nouveau, Terushima se dit qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça en se levant ce matin.

- **_Shoyo, dis encore mon nom._ **

Le corbeau s'exécuta alors que le blond s'attaquait à son cou remontant jusqu'à son oreille en murmurant des "encore".

C'est une sonnerie de téléphone qui les sorti de leur transe et les ramena à la réalité, abruptement. La mère du plus jeune s'inquiétait, apparemment.

Yuuji proposa au rouquin de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et le plus jeune accepta. Au moment de se séparer, Hinata se tourna vers lui.

- **_Merci._ **

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était remercié mais il sourit avant de répondre.

- **_Merci à toi._ **

Shoyo monta dans son bus et lui adressa un dernier geste de la main avant de disparaître dans les rues voisines. 

Le capitaine de Johzenji rentra chez lui avec un goût amer d'inachevé en bouche.

\----- Jour 5 -- Fin -----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> J'aurais aimé posté un chapitre avec Akaashi aujourd'hui, vu que c'est son anniversaire et tout, et tout. . .  
> Mais j'ai pas réussit à avoir de l'inspiration T.T  
> À la place, je vous offre un chapitre avec Terushima dont l'idée me viens de cette vidéo YouTube avec leur voice actor : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGX0QOtlrrs&ab_channel=justrandomcrazyfangirl


	6. Jour 6 - Akaashi

Après le camp d'entraînement et la florissante relation de Bokuto et Hinata, Akaashi avait cru bon d'avoir le numéro du plus jeune dans son téléphone. 

Au cas où, un jour, il avait besoin du première année pour remonter le moral de son capitaine ou si le numéro quatre de Fukurodani voulait des nouvelles de son disciple ou simplement parce que Keiji voulait garder contact avec le central. 

Depuis la fin du camp, le passeur se surprenait à penser au rouquin, à se demander comment il allait, à vouloir le revoir aussi. Revoir son sourire lumineux et ses yeux pétillants de joie. 

Le noiraud avait échangé plusieurs messages avec le joueur de Karasuno. Généralement il initiait la conversation, s'inquiétant de la santé d'Hinata puis celui-ci lui décrivait en détail sa journée.

Cela avait pour effet de laisser un sourire sur les lèvres du plus âgé surtout lorsqu'il relisait le message au calme dans sa chambre et qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne pouvait le taquiner à propos de son sourire béat.

Il venait de déposer son sac au pied de son lit lorsque son téléphone vibra. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, c'était sûrement le chat de l'équipe ou un sms de son père le prévenant, qu'aujourd'hui aussi, il rentrerait tard.

Il n'avait pas envie de vérifier, l'entraînement l'avait épuisé et il ne voulait pas penser aux travaux qu'il devait faire. Il préféra se coucher sur son lit et fermer les yeux quelques instants, juste un peu.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il rouvrit les yeux qu'il comprit qu'il s'était assoupi, il chercha rapidement son réveil pour savoir l'heure qu'il était : 18h33. Il soupira de soulagement, il n'avait pas dormi si longtemps.

Le deuxième année se redressa prêt à commencer ses devoirs, quand son cellulaire vibra une nouvelle fois. Keiji décida de checker rapidement les notifications avant de travailler.

Comme il le pensait, il avait une quarantaine de messages non lus sur la conversation de Fukurodani. Plus surprenant, même un peu déconcertant, il avait un message d'Hinata alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas lui en avoir envoyé un aujourd'hui.

Un élan d'angoisse lui saisit le ventre, et s'il était arrivé quelque chose au petit corbeau. Il se dépêcha de déverrouiller son téléphone et d'ouvrir le message.

**Shoyo [17:29]**

**Bonjour Akaashi, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider. . .**

**C'est pas grand chose mais je comprendrais si tu refuses.**

Le noiraud sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement et sa gorge devenir sèche, il tapa rapidement une réponse.

**[18:55]**

**Bien sûr, je vais t'aider.**

**Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.**

Le plus grand attendit un instant avant de se lever et de commencer à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, imaginant mille et un scénarios qui auraient amené Hinata à le contacter.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus proche du numéro dix mais alors pourquoi le contacter lui. Est-ce qu'il avait un problème à l'école dont il ne voulait pas que le club de volley l'apprenne ? Ou est-ce que c'était un problème avec l'équipe elle-même ? Ou est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait fait-

Son smartphone vibra encore et Akaashi se jeta presque dessus.

**Shoyo [18:58]**

**En fait, c'est plutôt un ami qui m'a demandé conseil.**

**Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.**

**J'espérais que tu puisses m'aider.**

Le passeur soupira légèrement, si le rouquin utilisait le truc de l'ami, c'est qu'au moins ce n'était pas un problème trop urgent mais sûrement très gênant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait taquiner un peu le central la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. 

**[18:58]**

**Aucun souci Hinata.**

**Dis en moi plus sur ton ami et son problème.**

Le numéro cinq réfléchit à ce qui pourrait être assez gênant pour que le disciple de son capitaine préfère se confier à lui. Une dispute avec un ami ? Ou peut-être qu'il veut avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un ? 

La dernière proposition ne plu pas vraiment à Keiji. 

**Shoyo [18:59]**

**Son nom est Izumi et on était ensemble en primaire et au collège.**

**On est pas dans le même lycée mais on essaye de garder contact.**

Peut-être que Shoyo demandait vraiment de l'aide pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il en était très certainement capable, Akaashi n'en doutait pas et puis connaissait-il seulement le truc de l'ami ? 

**Aujourd'hui, il m'a dit qu'il pensait que sa mère était malade.**

**Il lui a demandé mais elle a refusé de lui répondre.**

**Mais il aimerait vraiment l'aider et la soulager un peu.**

**Il voit qu'elle va mal mais ne sait pas quoi faire.**

Ah.

Il aurait préféré que son correspondant lui dise qu'il était amoureux d'une ou un illustre inconnu. Bien plus facile à gérer que cette situation.

**[19:01]**

**Est-ce que son père est au courant ?**

**Shoyo [19:01]**

**Il est parti.**

C'était probablement la plus courte et sèche réponse que le première année lui ai jamais donnée. Ça renforça encore un peu plus le sentiment de malaise qui l'habitait.

**[19:01]**

**Est-ce que ça va ?**

Il ne lâcha plus son écran des yeux, attendant anxieusement le message suivant. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur devenait fou. Une minute passa puis deux et trois.

**[19:04]**

**Hinata ? S'il te plaît, réponds.**

Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne reçoive un nouveau message.

**Shoyo [19:07]**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ?**

Akaashi sentit son cœur se briser. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il appela le plus jeune.

**[19:07]**

_ Appel en absence _

**Hinata, réponds!**

_ Appel en absence _

Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent, lui aussi paniquait, qu'est-ce qu' _ il _ devait faire ? Appeler quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'avait aucun numéro de l'équipe de Karasuno. Appeler quelqu'un qui avait un numéro de Karasuno ? Pas le temps. Continuer à appeler le corbeau et espérer qu'il réponde ? Oui.

**[19:09]**

_ Appel en absence _

**S'il te plaît, décroche.**

_ Appel en absence  _

**Hinata, je veux juste te parler**

**Je t'en prie.**

**Shoyo, décroche.**

Alors qu'il s'attendait encore une fois à ce que son appel soit redirigé, le garçon de Miyagi décrocha mais ne parla pas. Pourtant Keiji pouvait entendre ses léger sanglots étouffés à l'autre bout du fils.

Ça le brisa un peu plus, il voulait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour sécher les larmes de son cadet, pour l'entendre rire, pour le rendre heureux.

- **_Hinata. . . ?_ **

Il n'eut aucune réaction de la part du plus jeune mais il continua.

**_-Tu n'es pas tout seul, d'accord. Et même si je ne peux pas t'enlacer et te consoler correctement pour le moment, tu n'es pas seul_ ** **.**

Akaashi ne savait plus dans quel ordre il devait parler, ce qu'il devait dire en premier. Tout dans sa tête était un bordel sans fond, lui qui aimait tant avoir les choses à leur place.

- **_Tu peux pleurer, ça te fera du bien. Crie même si tu le veux._ **

Les pleurs devinrent plus lourds, plus bruyants.

- **_Tu es fort, Shoyo. Je sais que tu vas surmonter cette épreuve mais tu n'as pas à le faire seul. Je t'aiderai dès que je le pourrais. Et je ne serais pas le seul, ton équipe, Kenma et Bokuto, on sera tous avec toi._ **

Pendant de longues minutes, Keiji continua à parler doucement au plus petit, aussi calmement que son propre état le lui permettait. Il lui chuchota des mots réconfortants, encourageants. 

Lentement, Hinata se calma, sa respiration retrouva un rythme normal. Le noiraud fut rassuré.

- **Ça va mieux ?** Demanda-t-il.

- **Merci** , répondit le rouquin dans un murmure.

- **N'hésite pas, je serai là dès que tu en auras besoin.**

L'autre côté de la ligne resta silencieux, Akaashi entendait cependant la respiration calme et régulière du numéro dix. Il sourit en imaginant le plus jeune endormi à côté de son téléphone.

Le plus grand termina l'appel. La situation d'Hinata n'était pas facile mais il savait que Shoyo s'en sortirait. Shoyo était fort, déterminé, il ne plierait pas.

C'était peut-être pour ça que Keiji l'aimait.

\----- Jour 6 -- Fin ----- 


	7. Jour 7 - Kunimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaw, j'ai dû mal à croire que ça fait déjà une semaine que j'ai commencé.  
> J'espère que mon histoire vous plait !  
> Bonne lecture et bonne fin de journée ♥♥♥

Il était quinze heure trente-cinq, ses cours venait de se terminer et Kunimi n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'entraînement. Pourtant il savait que s'il en manquait encore un ce mois-ci, Iwaizumi aurait sa peau.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, Akira aimait le volley, il respectait aussi ses aînés. Juste, il était fatigué et il n'avait pas envie de faire du sport pendant deux heures. 

Le première année soupira avec résiliation en apercevant Kindaichi à la porte de sa classe, aucune échappatoire donc. Il rejoint son ami et ensemble, ils se rendirent aux vestiaires.

La majorité de l'équipe était apprêtée et quittait déjà la pièce lorsque les deux amis arrivèrent. Bientôt, il ne resta que leur vice-capitaine et eux dans le vestiaire. 

Alors qu'il se changeait, Kunimi nota du coin de l'œil que le troisième année sourit à son téléphone avant de le ranger dans son sac et de partir non sans leur dire de se dépêcher. 

- **_Tu penses que Iwa-sempaï a une copine ?_ ** demanda-t-il une fois certain qu'il ne reste qu'eux deux dans la pièce.

- **_Hein ? Je sais pas. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?_ **

- **_C'est pas la première fois que je le vois sourire à son portable_ ** , répondit le plus petit d'un ton plat. **_Je connais que deux raisons qui poussent les gens à sourire à leur écran : premièrement un truc vraiment drôle, mais je vois pas pourquoi il regarderait ça avant un entraînement, deuxièmement l'amour._ **

Kindaichi le regarda étrangement un instant avant de continuer à s'habiller.

- **_Déjà, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_ **

- **_S'il a vraiment une copine et qu'il veut pas que l'équipe le sache mais que, par hasard, je découvre son secret, j'aurais un moyen de pression pour éviter les entraînements._ **

- **_Je n'appelle pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres, un hasard. Puis s'il ne veut pas qu'on sache s'il est en couple ou non, c'est son droit._ **

Il n'eut aucune réponse de l'ailier, le numéro douze conclut donc que le sujet était clos. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se changer, Kunimi n'était plus à côté de lui mais en train de fouiner dans le sac de leur aîné.

- **_Hey, fais pas ça !_ ** Cria-t-il en attrapant l'épaule de son coéquipier.

Le plus petit n'arrêta pas, il sortit le téléphone d'Iwaizumi et alluma l'écran. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour son propriétaire, l'appareil n'était pas verrouillé.

- **_Franchement, ça se fait pas de fouiller comme ça dans les affaires des autres._ **

- **_Je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester_ **, lâcha Akira d'une voix neutre.

Le central ne dit pas un mot de plus et partit du vestiaire en claquant la porte, le plus jeune ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à explorer le téléphone. 

Enfin, seul les messages l'intéressaient. Le noiraud appuya sur la petite icône symbolisant les sms. Le dernier message reçu venait d'un Shoyo et aucun visage ne vint à l'esprit du première année.

Il ouvrit la conversation et remonta un peu celle-ci avant de la lire, pas jusqu'au début parce qu'il n'avait pas clairement assez d'heures devant lui pour se taper l'entièreté du roman qu'ils s'étaient échangé.

**Shoyo [20:56]**

**Merci pour les conseils !**

**Je sens déjà que je m'améliore (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و**

**[20:56]**

**Bien. Penses aussi à te reposer.**

**Natsu va bien ?**

**Shoyo [20:57]**

**Elle est triste que tu ne viennes pas plus souvent.**

**Mais je lui ai expliqué que tu étais occupé**

**avec le club et les examens.**

**[20:58]**

**Je pourrais essayé de venir**

**la semaine prochaine.**

**Ça me dérange pas**

**de passer du temps avec vous.**

**Shoyo [20:58]**

**Haha, j'aime aussi passer du temps avec toi.**

**Encore merci de m'aider aussi souvent.**

**Ta présence me fait vraiment du bien. (o^∀^)**

**[20:58]**

**De rien.**

**Pense à aller dormir tôt.**

**Shoyo [21:01]**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, j'allais me coucher.**

**Bonne nuit ! （￣Ω￣）**

**[21:01]**

**Bonne nuit.**

Très différent du genre de conversation auquel il s'attendait de la part d'Iwaizumi. Mais ça correspondait un peu au type gars amoureux. 

Maintenant, il devait trouver qui était Shoyo, il était certain d'avoir entendu ce prénom quelque part. Il continua à lire la conversation.

**Shoyo [06:30]**

**Bonjour Iwaizumi ! (^o^)/**

**J'espère que tu as bien dormi !**

**[06:58]**

**Très bien, oui.**

**Fais attention sur le chemin de l'école.**

**Il faudrait éviter de te blesser**

**avant les Nationals.**

Nationals ? Oh god ! Kunimi fut comme frappé un éclair. Hinata Shoyo, le numéro dix de Karasuno. Il savait que le prénom lui disait quelque chose. 

Mais quelle était vraiment leur relation ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient en couple, comme il l'avait présumé ? 

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit violemment attirant l'attention du fouineur. Dans le cadre de la porte se tenait son vice-capitaine, visiblement énervé. Celui-ci s'avança dans la pièce d'un air menaçant.

- **_Je ne t'ai jamais permis de toucher à mes affaires._ **

Akira lâcha le téléphone et leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

- **_Oups._ **

Le troisième année le saisit au col et approcha dangereusement leur visage. Pendant un long moment leur regards ne se quittèrent pas avant que le plus âgé relâche la personne.

- **_Ne recommence plus jamais et dépêche toi de venir sur le terrain_ **, soupira Hajime en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- **_Le numéro dix de Karasuno._ **

Brusquement l'ace fit volte face et le fusilla du regard.

- **_Tu l'aimes._ **

Ce n'était pas une question et le plus vieux le savait. Simplement, il ne voulait pas que d'autres soient au courant de son possible crush sur le petit central des corbeaux.

- **_Peu importe ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi. Toi, ça ne te regarde pas._ **

- **_Du coup, ça ne te dérange pas que je le dise à Oikawa ?_ **

Iwaizumi le regarda confus avant de demander :

- **_Pourquoi à lui en particulier ?_ **

Ce fut au tour de Kunimi de fixer son aîné avec surprise et un peu d'incompréhension.

- **_Attends, tu n'as pas vu l'énorme crush qu'il a sur leur numéro dix ?_ **

- **_Non. . . ?_ **

Un soupire franchit les lèvres du plus jeune avant qu'il se lève et s'approche du vice-capitaine et de poser sa main sur son épaule.

- **_On voudrait éviter qu'il l'apprenne, n'est-ce pas ?_ ** Chuchota-t-il doucement, sa voix reflétant parfaitement le menace sous-entendue. **_Je me sens pas bien aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi me reposer._ **

Il repartit vers son casier pour renfiler ses vêtements normaux.

- **_Je viendrai demain, promis_ **, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Sans un mot de plus, l'ace quitta la pièce et rapidement Kunimi fit de même. 

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il avait prévu de passer à la librairie parce qu'il voulait un nouveau livre à lire. Chose absolument imprévue, il tomba sur Hinata Shoyo.

- **_AAAAAAHHHHHH!_ ** Cria le garçon aux cheveux roux en le pointant du doigt.

Et Akira détesta ça. Il n'aimait pas les trucs bruyants et l'autre garçon était très bruyant. 

Puis sérieusement, le destin était contre lui aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Rencontrer le garçon juste après avoir découvert que son vice-capitaine l'aimait. Gê-nant~~

- **_N'essaye pas de faire genre que tu te rappelles mon nom et ne m'affuble pas d'un surnom débile._ **

Le joueur de Karasuno se tut un instant et le noiraud espéra que leur conversation en reste là. C'était sans compter sur le plus petit qui commença à l'inonder de questions auxquelles il répondait monosylabiquement. 

Au bout d'un moment, il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre, il était venu chercher un livre mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en choisir un seul.

- **_Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?_ **

- **_Ah oui !_ ** S'exclama le numéro dix comme s'il venait seulement de se souvenir que lui aussi avait une raison pour entrer dans la librairie. **_Je suis venu chercher des livres de math et d'anglais._ **

Étonnant de la part du rouquin, il ne le voyait pas du genre appliquer dans les études.

- **_Mon professeur a dit que si mes notes baisaient encore, je devrais suivre un rattrapage après les cours et le week-end aussi._ **

Ça ressemblait plus à l'idée qu'il se faisait du central, tout ce qu'il faisait devait avoir un rapport, de près ou de loin, le volley. 

Il voulait finir cette discussion, rentrer chez lui et dormir. Malheureusement, l'autre ne semblait pas partager ses pensées.

- **_Kageyama dit que tu es intelligent. Tu pourrais m'aider !?!_ **

- **_Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?_ ** Demanda Kunimi avec désintérêt.

Le corbeau sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, s'accroupissant avant de se relever, fermant les yeux puis les rouvrant subitement. C'était assez comique selon Akira qui esquissa un sourire avant de le ravaler.

- **_Je pourrais t'aider si tu acceptes de me rendre une faveur._ **

- **_Bien sûr_ ** , sourit le plus petit. **_Tout ce que tu voudras._ **

Les deux lycéens se baladèrent dans les rayons jusqu'à trouver des livres d'exercices dans les matières qu'Hinata voulait travailler. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du roux.

Le trajet fut plus silencieux que ce à quoi Kunimi s'était attendu, ça ne le dérangea pas. Il avait eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il demanderait au central. 

L'élève de Seijo avait dans l'idée d'organiser un rendez-vous entre son vice-capitaine et le feinteur. Avec de la chance, ça matcherait entre eux et c'est à lui qu'ils le devraient. 

Il aimait que les gens lui soient redevables, ça lui permettait d'esquiver des rendez-vous ou des corvées quand il était fatigué. 

Il commençait à faire sombre quand ils arrivèrent chez le rouquin. Hinata ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. 

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et il n'y avait pas un bruit, la maison était apparemment déserte. 

- **_On sera pas dérangé, ma petite sœur dort chez une amie et ma maman avait un truc de prévu._ **

- **_Cool._ **

Les adolescents s'installèrent dans le salon pour travailler, enfin le numéro treize comptait uniquement corriger les exercices et expliquer les quelques points de matières qui poseraient problème. 

En attendant, Akira se mit à l'aise et observa tranquillement la maison. Elle n'était pas très grande mais assez spacieuse pour une petite famille malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'eux pour le moment.

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer, une enfant courir dans la pièce poursuivie par son grand-frère, leur mère préparant tranquillement le repas dans la pièce adjacente. Une scène touchante et réconfortante.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Hinata était beaucoup plus consciencieux que ce qu'il avait prévu, bien moins bruyant aussi.

Kunimi détailla un peu plus son adversaire. Le rouquin avait l'air d'avoir du mal à trouver la réponse. Il se mordait la lèvre, ses yeux ne quittant pas la page sur laquelle il bossait, dans sa main, il jouait distraitement avec son crayon.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux de frustration et Akira le regarda faire sans un mot. Il pensait que le plus petit allait abandonner mais il recommença juste à fixer la feuille avec plus d'intensité.

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire le noiraud rappelant au passage à Shoyo qu'il n'était pas seul.

- **_Tu peux me demander de l'aide, tu sais. Je suis venu pour ça._ **

Le central questionna timidement le numéro treize qui lui expliqua patiemment ce qu'il n'avait pas compris. 

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, le plus grand conseilla son adversaire et l'aida. À sa grande surprise, il ne passait pas un mauvais moment, c'était même un très bon moment.

Le temps pour Kunimi de rentrer chez lui arriva, peut-être un peu trop vite selon lui. Il laissa discrètement un petit message pour le roux au coin d'une feuille qu'il écarta des autres.

- **_Je vais devoir y aller_ **, déclara-t-il en se levant, sa voix ne montrant toujours pas d'émotion.

- **_Hum. . . Merci pour aujourd'hui._ **

Hinata se leva pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Une fois ses chaussures mises, son manteau et son écharpe enfilés, le joueur d'Aoba Joshai se tourna vers le petit corbeau et sourit.

- **_Pour la faveur que je t'ai demandé_ ** , commença-t-il et il vit son vis-à-vis angoissé légèrement. **_Ayons un date._ **

Son sourire se renforça devant la mine perdue de l'autre lycéen. Il avança vers la sortie et avant de fermer la porte il ajouta :

- **_À bientôt, Shoyo._ **

Puis il ferma la porte et parti, plutôt fier de lui.

\----- Jour 7 -- Fin -----


	8. Jour 8 - Lev

Il ne restait qu'une petite dizaine de jours avant le tournoi du printemps. Lev était impatient d'y être, de voir tous ces joueurs super bons et de les affronter ! Il y avait une équipe en particulier qu'il voulait affronter.

Karasuno, enfin plus que l'équipe elle-même, c'était surtout Hinata qu'il voulait affronter. Il voulait tellement battre le petit central, voir qui sauterait le plus haut, qui attaquerait le plus, qui ferait le meilleur bloque.

Rien que penser à ça lui donnait envie de jouer et de frapper la balle mais il n'avait pas entraînement aujourd'hui. 

Le demi-russe n'avait pas compris pourquoi leurs coaches leur avaient laissé trois jours de pause pour Noël. Il pouvait comprendre pour le vingt-quatre et pour le vingt-cinq mais pourquoi le vingt-six aussi. 

Au final, le première année avait choisi de quand même s'entraîner, il était partit courir vers huit heure trente avant de prendre une bonne douche. 

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait du reste de sa journée, il devrait probablement étudier mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il pourrait, et allait très probablement, regarder la tv avec sa sœur, il aimait quand ils passaient du temps ensemble. Alisa était trop cool et trop classe et traîner avec elle l'était aussi.

C'était parce qu'ils n'avaient rien de prévu et qu'ils n'attendaient personne que le fait qu'on vienne sonner chez eux les surprit énormément.

La fratrie se jeta un regard d'incompréhension avant que la grande sœur pousse son cadet du canapé pour qu'il aille voir qui attendait derrière la porte.

Le plus grand pesta deux-trois mots incompréhensible avant d'aller finalement ouvrir. 

Au début, il ne vit personne puis il pensa à descendre son champ de vision, il oubliait parfois que les autres pouvaient être petits. Il reconnut immédiatement les cheveux roux de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

- **_Hinata ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?_ ** Demanda le jeune aux cheveux gris, déconcerté de voir le numéro dix de Karasuno devant lui.

- **_J'ai voulu passé chez Kenma mais il était pas chez lui, du coup je suis venu ici_ ** , expliqua le rouquin, puis il tendit un paquet bien emballé au garçon devant lui. **_Au passage, tiens. Joyeux Noël, Lev!_ **

- **_Oh, merci. Je n'ai rien pour toi mais entre !_ **

Le plus petit avança de l'appartement des Haiba après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il salua l'autre Haiba présent dans la pièce et commença même une conversation enthousiaste autour du volley et de l'équipe de Nekoma.

Après s'être remis de sa surprise, le numéro onze s'approcha des deux autres et proposa à Hinata de s'installer sur le canapé et lui offrit une boisson. 

- **_Mais du coup, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Tokyo ?_ ** Questionna Alisa en apprenant que le lycéen venait de Miyagi.

Le corbeau se tordit légèrement sur place, comme gêné de devoir répondre à cette question mais Lev n'était pas assez idiot pour croire que son ami n'avait fait le chemin que pour lui donner un cadeau.

- **_Ma maman avait besoin que je l'accompagne, je dois aller la rechercher dans une heure trente environ. Elle ne voulait pas venir seule alors je suis là._ **

- **_Oh~ C'est si mignon de ta part_ ** , commenta la plus âgée avec un grand sourire. **_Nos parents sont presque plus souvent en Russie qu'à la maison. Je ne sais même plus la dernière fois que je leur ai parlé._ **

- **_Il y a deux jours, quand ils ont appelé pour savoir si on avait besoin de rien._ **

- **_Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens plus_ **, dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Les trois jeunes continuèrent de parler un moment avant que Alisa ne décide d'aller dans sa chambre, laissant les garçons seuls. 

Pendant, l'heure suivante, les deux centraux parlèrent longuement de volley, passant de techniques et petits conseils aux qualités des joueurs qu'ils avaient rencontrés ou ce qu'il les avait particulièrement énervés chez eux.

Finalement, ils parlèrent l'un de l'autre. Des sauts impressionnants du corbeau, de la taille de Lev que le roux enviait beaucoup. Puis ils arrivèrent à leurs défauts, leurs horribles réceptions et leur service qui heureusement passaient le filet de plus en plus souvent. 

C'était relaxant de discuter avec Hinata parce qu'ils se comprenaient et qu'ils avaient les mêmes difficultés malgré leurs différences. 

Puis vient le moment où le numéro dix dû s'en aller mais Lev ne voulait pas que leur conversation se termine comme ça alors il lui proposa de l'accompagner et Hinata accepta.

Ensemble, ils s'aventurèrent dans le froid de l'hiver et de rues de Tokyo. Haiba ne savait pas où ils allaient mais l'autre adolescent semblait connaître le chemin. Au coin d'une rue, il s'arrêta brusquement.

- **_Il reste plus beaucoup de chemin à faire. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi_ ** , déclara le rouquin avec un petit sourire. **_Ça fait un moment qu'on est parti, ta sœur va s'inquiéter._ **

Le demi-russe aurait aimé marcher encore un peu avec son ami mais il hocha docilement la tête. 

- **_Merci d'être passer. Tu as embelli ma journée !_ **

Le plus petit rougit à sa remarque, à moins que ça ne soit à cause du froid, puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Définitivement à cause du froid et pas parce que son rythme cardiaque accélérait comme un fou.

- **_À bientôt, sur le terrain !_ ** S'exclama le joueur de Karasuno avant de disparaître dans la rue adjacente.

Lentement, l'élève de Nekoma rentra chez lui, repassant plusieurs fois les discussions qu'il avait eu avec l'autre lycéen. Il y avait quelque chose chez Hinata qui lui avait semblé étrange sans qu'il puisse vraiment dire quoi. 

Malgré le fait qu'il y réfléchisse pendant tout le trajet, Lev n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'appartement, il vit Alisa qui le fixait accoudé à l'îlot de la cuisine.

- **_Q-quoi ?_ **

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle le dévisage de cette manière, il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal aujourd'hui.

- **_Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais gay._ **

- **_Parce que je ne le suis pas. . . ?_ **

- **_Excuse-moi de te l'apprendre alors mais la manière dont tu le dévorait des yeux était loin d'être amical_ **, dit la jeune femme avec un petit rire.

Son frère ne put que la fixer, hébété. Il avait quoi ? Pendant tout le temps où Hinata était là ? Oh god, il espérait sincèrement que ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué.

\----- Jour 8 -- Fin -----


	9. Jour 9 - Kita

Il était à peine six heures du matin pourtant Kita était déjà dehors, dans son jogging, prêt à courir. Il faisait assez froid en cette fin de janvier malgré tout, il voulait garder l'habitude de courir chaque matin.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait plus de match avec Inarizaki mais il restait encore du temps avant qu'il soit diplômé et il comptait continuer à s'entraîner avec eux. Il était fier de son équipe et fier d'en être le capitaine, il voulait que ça dure un peu plus longtemps. 

Il réajusta son écharpe et resserra ses lacets avant de commencer à trottiner. Les rues étaient désertes, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. Il lui arrivait de croiser une ou deux voitures, mais généralement la ville commençait seulement à se réveiller.

Il aimait ces moments de calme, où le monde semblait figé, vide, où il n'y avait rien que lui et ses pensées. 

C'était parce qu'il était habitué à parcourir les rues seul qu'il fut surpris de croiser un autre joggeur. Il fut encore plus étonné de le reconnaître. 

- **_Hinata Shoyo ?_ **

Le nom passa ses lèvres sans qu'il le réalise et apparemment l'autre lycéen l'entendit puisqu'il tourna la tête vers lui et le rejoignit en quelques pas rapide.

- **_Oh! Tu es le capitaine d'Inarizaki, euh. . . Kita-san ?_ **

Le troisième année acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Puis soudain lui vient à l'esprit un grand nombre de questions. Notamment qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici dans sa préfecture ? Ne vivait-il pas à plusieurs heures de route ? N'avait-il pas cours ?

- **_Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Je suis sorti pour courir mais je me suis un peu perdu_ **, expliqua timidement le rouquin.

- **_Bien sûr. Tu vas où ?_ **

L'expression du plus jeune s'illumina alors qu'il sortait précipitamment un morceau de papier de sa poche. Immédiatement, il tendit la petite feuille à l'autre volleyeur.

- **_C'est l'adresse de ma tante. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû courir seul dans une région que je ne connais pas mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me dépenser._ **

Le petit central continua à parler mais Shinsuke ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il relut une nouvelle fois l'adresse, il voyait très bien où était cette maison. C'était assez loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

- **_Trop loin pour qu’je puisse t'accompagner et revenir à temps pour mes cours._ **

- **_Oh je vois. . . Merci quand même._ **

Tête baissé, l'élève de Karasuno s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque le capitaine poursuivit :

- **_J'ai pas dit qu’j’t'aiderai pas. Tu peux venir avec moi au lycée, j’te raccompagnerai après l'entraînement._ **

De nouveau un grand sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du numéro dix des corbeaux et le plus âgé trouva que ça avait quelque chose de lumineux, rassurant et chaleureux. 

Kita expliqua qu'il devait repasser chez lui avant de se rendre à l'école et, qu'aussi, s'il le voulait, il pourrait demander aux coaches pour qu'il participe à l'entraînement. Le sourire du rouquin s'élargit encore, l'idée de jouer au volley semble lui plaire. 

Ils se remirent à courir, côte à côte, vers le domicile du joueur d'Inarizaki. Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable. Doucement, de plus en plus de foyer s'éveillaient, animant peu à peu les rues de la petite ville mais cela ne dérangeait pas les deux coureurs 

De temps en temps, Shinsuke jetait des petits coups d'œil à son partenaire de course surprise. Il analysait la forme de la course du feinteur, qui était bonne, ça se voyait qu'il courait régulièrement. 

Il aimait bien les personnes qui préserverait et s'entraînait quotidiennement. La répétition était pour lui une clé du succès. Indéniablement, Hinata Shoyo était l'une de ses personnes. 

À une rue de leur arrivée, le troisième année se décida à poser la question qui lui restait en tête depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'autre garçon.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu’tu fais dans la région ?_ **

Le rouquin lui jeta d'abord un regard étonné avant de soupirer faiblement. Il était parti courir pour éviter de penser à tous ses ennuis, au moins un instant, mais il semblerait que son moment de paix illusoire était terminé.

- **_Il y a eu un problème chez moi. . ._ ** dit le plus jeune hésitant sur le fait d'en dire plus. **_Il n'y avait plus personne pour s'occuper de ma sœur et moi. Donc notre tante nous a fait venir ici._ **

Il marqua une pause. Kita pensa distraitement qu'Atsumu serait ravi si le feinteur venait vivre dans le coin et s'il rejoignait Inarizaki. 

- **_Pour quelque temps. Normalement._ **

Le regard d'Hinata ne quittait pas l'horizon, droit et déterminé. Le jeune central continuait d'avancer, il mettait un pied devant l'autre, il ne flanchait pas. 

Le capitaine à côté de lui trouvait ça admirable mais se demande si le plus jeune ne finirait pas par tomber, à nouveau. 

- **_J'imagine qu’ton équipe t’manque._ **

- **_Terriblement._ **

Le numéro un ne savait pas quoi dire pour encourager l'autre garçon, pour lui remonter un peu le moral. Il n'était pas vraiment doué avec les mots, par contre il était certain que jouer au volley lui ferait du bien. 

L'instant suivant, ils sont au domicile des Kita, sa famille n'est pas encore levée mais il ne s'en inquiète pas. Shinsuke monta se débarbouiller et enfiler son uniforme avant de retrouver le joueur de Karasuno.

Ce dernier attendait sagement dans la cuisine, le verre d'eau qu'il lui avait offert toujours devant lui. Hinata se tourna vers lui dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. 

- ** _Merci pour le téléphone._** **_J'ai pu prévenir ma tante que je ne rentrerai pas avant ce soir. Elle te remercie de prendre soin de moi._**

- **_Avec plaisir_ **, sourit le plus grand.

Le duo de lycéens quittèrent la maison pour rejoindre Inarizaki. Le chemin se fit agréablement, parsemer de petites anecdotes que les deux jeunes se partageaient. C'était plaisant, un moment de complicité entre adversaires, un instant un peu hors du temps.

\----- Jour 9 -- Fin ----- 


	10. Jour 10 - Suna

Depuis plusieurs jours, il y avait un intru à leur entraînement et ça ne semblait déranger personne. Tous l'avait accepté sans protester, comme s'ils n'avaient pas perdu contre son équipe, il y a moins d'un mois.

Atsumu était même ravi de revoir l'autre garçon, de pouvoir lui faire des passes, à tel point que c'en était ridicule. Et Osamu se faisait un plaisir de le lui faire remarquer, déclenchant une de leurs habituelles querelles. 

Personne ne disait rien du fait que Hinata Shoyo soit soudainement apparu à leur entraînement, ni leurs coachs, ni ses coéquipiers, ni son capitaine. C'était même ce dernier qui avait amené l'autre adolescent.

Et franchement, en temps normal, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé non plus, il aurait même pu apprécier le fait que l'attention de son passeur soit dirigée ailleurs que sur lui. Le problème était que l'intru lui portait beaucoup d'intérêt, à son grand dam. 

- **_Suna-san, tu veux rester avec Atsumu, Osamu et moi ? Pour s'entraîner encore un peu ?_ **Demanda l'intru avec des yeux plein d'espoir.

- **_N’t'embête pas avec lui, Shoyo !_ ** Cria le jumeau blond de l'autre côté de la salle. **_C'est un fainéant !_ **

Il n'était pas fainéant, il faisait le nécessaire et ça suffisait amplement. Pas besoin de se tuer à la tâche quand personne ne le demande. 

Le numéro dix des renards garda un visage neutre malgré qu'il se sente offensé par la remarque du passeur. De toute manière pour Atsumu, toute personne qui ne s'entraînait pas autant que lui était fainéant. 

- **_Alors tu veux pas rester ?_ ** Répéta le plus jeune avec une moue qu'il se défendit de trouver adorable.

- **_Non_ **.

Puis il quitta le gymnase, laissant les jumeaux et le rouquin seuls. Il se changea avant de rentrer chez lui en vitesse. 

Rintaro monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il savait bien qu'il y avait un truc qui le dérangeait et que Hinata en était la cause. 

Le garçon attirait les regards de toute son équipe, même le sien et, pour lui, c'était une première. Il n'avait jamais eu personne dont il avait envie d'observer les moindres gestes, de voir chacun de ses sourires et d'entendre chaque mot sortant de sa bouche comme il en avait envie avec l'autre numéro dix. 

C'était étrange, c'était nouveau et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il avait l'impression que son propre corps, son propre esprit échappait à son contrôle.

Parce que même s'il ne le voulait pas, ses yeux cherchaient le petit corbeau, il admirait son sourire et écoutait tout ce qu'il disait. 

C'est horrible parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher et la seule "solution" que Rintaro ait trouvé soit d'éviter le plus jeune. Ce n'était pas très difficile puisque le joueur de Karasuno ne venait qu'aux entraînements.

Ah, il voulait que Hinata s'en aille rapidement et qu'il puisse se concentrer correctement sur le volley et ses cours. Malheureusement, il était encore là le jour suivant et celui d'après aussi. Suna faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le croiser et lui parler le moins possible. 

Cependant le rouquin continuait à venir vers lui, à entamer la conversation, et ce, malgré ses réponses froides et courtes. 

Le jeune brun espérait surtout que ses coéquipiers ne remarquent pas son conflit intérieur et ne se moque pas de lui. Les jumeaux en étaient parfaitement capables.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent et entre ses questionnements intérieurs et sa fuite sans fin du première année, il ne vit pas que la semaine se terminait déjà.

Lorsque Suna entra dans le gymnase ce matin-là, il s'attendait un peu au comité de _joyeux anniversaire_ qu'il reçut. C'était un peu une tradition à Inarizaki et il se permit un léger sourire, il ne leur dirait jamais, mais il aimait profondément son équipe. 

Après les félicitations et les cadeaux, les jeunes volleyeurs s'entraînèrent comme d'habitude et ce n'est qu'au moment d'aller en cours que le central réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu l'intru aujourd'hui. 

Et, au début, il fut rassuré parce que ça signifiait qu'il ne devrait pas l'éviter et qu'il pourrait enfin se relaxer. Puis, ensuite, le brun se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu. 

Est-ce que Hinata était reparti à Miyagi ? Sans le dire à personne ? Est-ce que son équipe savait où il était ? Pourquoi lui n'était pas au courant ? 

Toute la journée, il se posa des questions, n'écoutant pas un mot de ses cours. Il avait évité le plus jeune depuis qu'il était arrivé, pourtant il voulait le revoir, encore une fois.

C'était en traînant des pieds que le numéro dix des renards se rendit au gymnase pour la pratique du soir. Il n'y mit pas beaucoup d'entrain, il avait la tête ailleurs. 

À la fin de l'entraînement, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, surprenant tous les joueurs et les coachs présents. Se tenait devant eux, un Hinata Shoyo essoufflé qui s'inclina poliment.

- **_Merci de m'avoir accepté durant ces deux semaines !_ **Cria le corbeau sans relever la tête.

La surprise fut vite remplacée par des sourires alors que l'équipe s'approchait du première année de Karasuno. Suna aussi s'approcha un peu gardant quand même une certaine distance. 

Pendant vingt bonnes minutes, il regarda ses coéquipiers échanger joyeusement avec l'intru, l'enlacer doucement en signe d'au revoir et de courage.

Puis, l'autre numéro dix avança vers lui. Il pouvait voir que toute son équipe les fixait, il devait garder son air impassible. 

- **_J'ai bien vu que tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup. . ._ **

Le plus petit ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et ça l'ennuya plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. 

- **_On m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire, alors joyeux anniversaire !_ **

Le sourire que lui adressa le première année était lumineux, éblouissant et sincère. Suna sentit son cœur accélérer ainsi qu'une douce chaleur se répandre dans son torse. 

- **_J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te trouver un cadeau, désolé. Mais tu peux considérer mon départ comme un, j'ai fini de t'ennuyer._ **

La seconde suivante, le feinteur était à nouveau près des autres joueurs d'Inarizaki, le remerciant une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle.

Au fond de lui, Rintaro savait qu'il en entendrait parler pendant des mois, peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Néanmoins, il courut pour rattraper Hinata.

Il entendit un cri outré d'Atsumu mais s'en ficha, il voulait juste. . . Peu importe ce qu'il voulait, il fallait qu'il rattrape le plus jeune. Il avait besoin de lui parler.

C'est prêt de l'entrée de l'école qu'il fini par rejoindre l'autre central. Il attira l'attention de ce dernier en donnant une tape sur l'épaule tout en reprenant son souffle. 

- **_Je veux pas de ton cadeau, reprends-le._ **

Les yeux de Shoyo reflétaient parfaitement l'incompréhension du plus petit.

- **_J'en veux un autre._ **

Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'exiger de chose de personne qu'il avait éviter. Cependant, l'autre ado retournait chez lui, loin et il n'avait aucune idée de quand ou s'ils se reverraient un jour. 

- **_Ah, oui. Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?_ ** Demanda gentiment le feinteur.

Alors il saisit sa chance.

- **_Ton numéro._ **

Durant un instant, le roux le regarda hébété avant de se reprendre et de lui offrir un autre grand sourire.

- **_Oh, avec plaisir_ ** , dit Hinata en sortant son téléphone pour le tendre au plus grand. **_J'ai vraiment pensé que je t'avais fait quelque chose et que tu me détestais._ **

- **_Désolé_ **, répondit son interlocuteur en saisissant l'appareil et entrant son numéro.

- **_Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis content qu'il n'y ait pas de problème entre nous._ **

Le plus grand rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire. L'élève de Karasuno continuait à fixer son écran pensif.

- **_Je trouve quand même que c'est un peu peu comme cadeau._ **

- **_Tu m'offrais ton départ._ **

- **_Je pensais que tu me haïssais !_ ** S'exclama le plus petit en rougissant.

Suna sourit, il aimait bien taquiner les autres mais Shoyo réagissait vraiment de manière mignonne. 

- **_Alors, je veux. . ._ **

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de lâcher :

- **_Un baiser._ **

Son vis-à-vis rougit encore plus, semblant songer sérieusement à sa proposition. Rintaro allait lui dire qu'il blaguait lorsqu'il se sentit tirer vers le bas et que deux lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. 

C'était sauvage comme échange. Il sentit les lèvres du plus jeune bougées contre les siennes ainsi qu'une main glisser sur sa nuque avant de monter dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre passait dans son dos.

Il fallut deux-trois secondes à son cerveau pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait et qu'il réponde au baiser. Il saisit la taille du rouquin pour coller un peu plus leur corps alors que celui-ci passait sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Suna lui céda volontiers l'accès, profitant par la même occasion d'approfondir l'échange. Leur langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre.

Ce n'était pas le premier baiser de Rintaro mais jamais il n'avait expérimenter un échange aussi passionné, chaud et envoûtant. Il sentait sa peau brûlée au contact de l'autre lycéen et il en voulait encore, encore, plus et encore plus. 

Après ce qui ne parut que quelques instants au deuxième année, Shoyo rompu le baiser à bout de souffle. Son souffle était chaud et archaïque, il venait s'écraser dans le cou de plus grand. 

Le brun se pencha pour goûter de nouveau aux lèvres du plus jeune mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

- **_Tu. . . n'en as. . . demandé. . .qu'un_ ** , haleta Hinata le rouge aux joues. **_En plus. . . je dois y aller_ **, ajouta-t-il avec plus de facilité.

Avant que Suna n'ait pu réagit, le roux s'était libéré de son emprise et avait disparu au coin de la rue. Laissant le plus grand seul et un peu désemparé au milieu de l'allée déserte.

Le renard soupira, se remettant par la même occasion de se qu'il venait de se passer. Il ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres avant la fin de l'entraînement. 

Il se doutait qu'il allait entendre parler de cette journée pendant longtemps. Elle était de toute manière inoubliable.

Alors qu'il était en chemin pour retourner au gymnase, son téléphone vibra. Il le sortit et regarda la nouvelle notification qui s'affichait. Il avait un nouveau message.

**_Inconnu [17:57]_ **

**_Joyeux anniversaire, Rintaro ヾ(^▽^ヾ)_ ** ****

\----- Jour 10 -- Fin -----


	11. Jour 11 - Kinoshita

Pendant deux semaines, Hinata n'était pas venu à l'école. Alors bien évidemment toute l'équipe de Karasuno s'était inquiétée. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé au match contre Kamomedai, ils espéraient tous que leur petit feinteur allait bien. 

De tous les messages qu'ils lui avaient envoyé, seul Kageyama avait eu une réponse. Un simple : " _je vais bien, je reviens dès que possible."_ et c'était tout, rien d'autre pendant quatorze jours.

Quatorze long jours de silence et d'angoisse pour l'équipe. Puis le numéro dix était revenu comme une fleur sans donner la moindre explication sur son absence. 

Personne à Karasuno n'avait eu envie d'amener le sujet. 

Parce qu'avant sa disparition soudaine, le rouquin n'allait pas bien, ils l'avaient remarqué mais n'avaient pas su quoi faire, ni ce qui en était la cause. Était-ce à cause de leur défaite à l'inter-lycée ? Ou totalement autre chose ?

Depuis son retour, Hinata était mieux, semblait mieux. De nouveau souriant, amical, joyeux, énergique, comme avant. Et Kinoshita espérait que ce n'était pas qu'une façade.

Le deuxième année avait porté un masque pendant presque un an et il ne souhaitait ça à personne. Il s'était sentit faux et vide pendant si longtemps, il ne voulait pas que son cadet connaisse la même chose.

À la fin d'un entraînement, le jeune aux cheveux châtain approcha du groupe de première année. Il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour oser interrompre ses cadets. Il était beaucoup moins intimidé par Tanaka et Nishinoya que par eux.

- **_Hinata, est-ce. . ._ ** commença l'attaquant, il inspira profondément. **_Est-ce qu'on peut parler cinq minutes ? Seul à seul ?_ **

Kinoshita était certain qu'il tremblait, et tentait au possible de cacher son malaise. Après un instant de silence, le rouquin se leva et lui sourit gentiment.

- **_Bien sûr. On se voit plus tard, les gars !_ ** Salua le plus petit avant de partir vers l'extérieur entraînant au passage son aîné.

Il n'était pas encore tard mais il faisait déjà noir dehors, normal pour un mois de février. Il faisait encore frisquet et le plus grand était toujours impressionné de voir le numéro dix faire ses trajets en bicyclette avec ce froid. Pourtant ça collait parfaitement avec la détermination du plus jeune. 

Les deux lycéens se changèrent rapidement avant de s'éloigner de l'école. Ils avançaient ensemble, Hinata tirant son vélo à côté de lui.

- **_De quoi tu voulais parler ?_ **

Prenant, de nouveau, une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Hisashi sentait sa gorge devenir sèche. Il avait beau bientôt entrer en dernière année, il n'était pas habitué à faire des discours de sempaï. 

- **_Tu sais que si quelque chose te tracasse, n'importe quoi, vraiment, tu peux en parler_ ** , déclara maladroitement le châtain. **_Ah, hum, pas forcément à moi. Toute l'équipe est prête à t'écouter et sûrement plein d'autres de tes amis._ **

Kinoshita commençait à s'emmêler les pinceaux, il devait aller à l'essentiel avant de perdre de vue son objectif.

- **_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas seul ! N'aie pas peur de te confier à nous_ ** , continua l'ailier en feignant de l'assurance. **_Je veux t'encourager et pas uniquement quand tu es sur le terrain._ **

Il rougit à sa propre réplique. Woaw, dire ça à voix haute était bien plus embarrassant que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il voulait disparaître dans un trou et ne jamais en ressortir.

- **_Merci._ **

Puis pendant un court moment, il n'y eut que le bruit de leurs pas, celui du vélo et du vent. C'était assez gênant, pourtant ils continuaient à marcher sans un mot.

- **_Je. . . C'est pas que je veux pas en parler_ ** , commença le plus jeune d'une voix si faible que Hisashi avait presque cru qu'il n'avait rien dit. **_Je sais juste pas quoi dire, ni par où commencer._ **

Discrètement, le plus âgé jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier. Ce dernier regardait ses pieds, les épaules basses, tout dans son attitude transpirait le malheur. Kinoshita n'aimait pas ça, il aimait le Shoyo énergique et bruyant qui transmettait sa joie de vivre d'un simple sourire. 

- **_Commence par le début. Je t'écouterai_ **, assura le châtain avec une douce expression.

Le feinteur releva la tête et le dévisagea avant de laisser un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

- **_D'accord mais ça risque d'être long_ **, prévenu le rouquin d'un ton léger.

- **_Je paie les snacks._ **

Un petit rire échappa au première année puis les deux lycéens passèrent à un konbini avant de s'installer sur un banc dans un square désert. 

Le numéro sept des corbeaux prenait des petites bouchées de son pain fourré à la viande appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. 

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis, aucun des deux n'avait parlé. Hisashi ne voulait pas que son cadet se sente obliger de lui parler, il ne voulait en aucun cas le forcer.

- **_J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas vers la fin de l'été. Ça m'a frappé d'un coup, lorsque je suis rentré de l'entraînement et qu'il n'y avait personne chez moi._ **

Hinata fixait son pain qu'il avait à peine entamé. Sa voix essayait d'être forte et détachée mais le plus grand sentait les faibles tremblements qui la parcouraient, elle pouvait se briser à tout instant.

- **_Il arrivait que ni ma sœur ni ma mère ne soient là. Cependant, quand ça arrivait, c'était prévu ou j'avais au moins un mot d'explication. Là, rien. Même pas un sms._ **

Le plus jeune prit une bouchée de son casse-croûte. Il prit son temps pour l'avaler, peut-être pour retarder l'instant où il devait vraiment parler de ce qui le tracassait.

- **_J'aurais dû m'en inquiéter sur le moment mais j'étais épuisé. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Puis ça s'est reproduit, une, deux, trois fois. C'était presque normal de rentrer dans une maison vide. Pour moi, ça ne l'avait jamais été avant._ **

Pour tenter de soutenir un peu son cadet, Kinoshita plaça sa main dans le dos de celui-ci. Il fit ensuite de petits ronds comme ceux que sa maman lui faisait lorsque, petit, il se sentait mal.

- **_La seconde chose que j'ai remarqué,_ ** reprit Hinata avec un soupir. **_C'était l'augmentation des médicaments à la maison. Il y avait des dizaines de boîtes différentes avec des noms dont j'avais jamais entendu parler. Genre Nexavar ou Votrient._ **

Le châtain ne savait pas non plus ce que traitait ses médicaments, il n'était pas vraiment familier avec l'univers médical.

- **_Bien sûr, je lui ai demandé ce que c'était. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était fatiguée, que c'était pour l'aider à mieux dormir. Je l'ai cru. Elle mentait._ **

Une nouvelle pause et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Hinata porta son regard sur son coéquipier. Celui-ci pu y lire tout le désarroi, la colère et la déception de son interlocuteur. 

Cette histoire avait probablement changé le plus jeune, peut-être même brisé, détruit. Puis le regard du roux s'adoucit, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il avait compris il y a un moment les raisons de sa mère.

- **_Je ne l'aurais jamais su, d'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas été clouée au lit pendant une semaine._ **

Les yeux de Shoyo repartirent fixe un point inexistant dans le paysage alors qu'il reprenait son histoire.

- **_Je voulais la soulager un peu en allant chercher ses médicaments et en profiter pour acheter un cadeau pour Natsu._ **

Il sourit instinctivement en évoquant sa sœur et Hisashi sourit aussi. La fratrie devait être très proche, c'était sûrement rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter ou pour qui se relever.

- **_Natsu passait beaucoup de temps chez ses amies et on se voyait si peu. Je voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir, j'ai passé une bonne heure à choisir son cadeau. C'était des genouillères, elle les a adoré._ **

- **_J'en suis sûr. Tu es un bon grand-frère_ **, intervient le plus grand.

Shoyo ne répondit au compliment qu'avec un pauvre signe de tête. Son sourire disparu alors qu'il poursuivait son récit.

- **_Le troisième "indice" que j'ai eu a été le regard de la pharmacienne quand elle m'a remis le sachet avec les boîtes de pilules. Elle ne m'a rien dit mais elle avait l'air si désolée. Ses yeux disaient clairement : "_ ** **Oh non, il est si jeune et doit déjà traverser une épreuve si dure".** ****

L'expression de Kinoshita trahissait la compassion qu'il avait pour son cadet.

- **_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me prenait en pitié comme tu le fais maintenant._ **

- **_D-Désolé_ **, bégaya le plus grand.

- **_Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je vais bien. . . Ça ira_ ** , affirma le rouquin en adressant un regard déterminé à l'autre garçon. **_J'ai confronté ma mère et on s'est disputé. Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je trainais tard dans les rues, parfois je ne rentrais même pas chez moi. Puis, j'ai craqué._ **

Le châtain n'hésita pas une seconde à enlacer le numéro dix, fort, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le plus jeune gardait pour lui un tel fardeau. 

- **_Je vais mieux, je m'en suis remis maintenant._ **

- **_Sûr ?_ ** s'inquiéta l'ailier, certain qu'on ne se remettait pas si facilement de ce qu'avait vécu l'autre.

- **_C'est, au minimum, en cours. Mais ça ira_ ** , répéta le rouquin. **_Je ne suis pas seul et ma mère non plus._ **

Inspirant profondément, il redressa la tête et fixa son aîné. Ils étaient plus proches à cause de l'embrassade mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Shoyo.

- **_Elle a un cancer du foie et du rein_ ** , annonça-t-il la voix faussement ferme. **_Stade avancé, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que l'opération. Mais elle ne voulait pas nous laisser seuls, Natsu et moi._ **

De nouveau, le regard du plus jeune se défila. Ensuite il posa son front contre l'épaule du deuxième année et celui-ci resserra son étreinte.

- **_Elle a cherché d'autres docteurs pour d'autres avis, d'autres solutions. Ils lui ont tous dit la même chose. Il faut opérer et au plus vite mais faisons d'abord d'autres biopsies pour être sûr et certain._ **

Le ton d'Hinata était moqueur. Hisashi comprenait, ces gens les pressaient et osaient leur demander de patienter encore un peu. Contradictoire. Stupide.

- **_On attendait les derniers résultats pour fixer la date de l'opération et maman cherchait qui pourrait nous accueillir. On a pas beaucoup de famille par ici. À vrai dire, ma mère est fille unique, ses parents sont morts et on ne parle pas de mon père. . ._ **

- **_Désolé de l'apprendre._ **

- **_Ne t'en fais pas, c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne me souviens même plus de leurs visages,_ ** expliqua le roux d'une voix détachée. **_Bref, ma mère cherchait mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de trouver. Son cancer l'a rattrapé, ils l'ont opéré en urgence et Natsu et moi avons dû trouver quelqu'un chez qui aller._ **

Shoyo finit par répondre au câlin de son coéquipier en passant ses bras autour du torse de l'autre garçon. Il s'accrocha à la veste du plus âgé comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce dernier était un peu désemparé par les confessions du central. Ça n'avait pas été un moment facile pour le première année. 

Mais surtout, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué la situation d'Hinata. Comment a-t-il fait pour rester aveugle à ce point aux problèmes de l'autre garçon ? Comment personne dans l'équipe n'a pu le remarquer ?

- **_Ils nous ont trouvé une tante dans la préfecture de Hyōgo. On nous y a emmené et apparemment, elle ignorait aussi notre existence_ ** , continua le feinteur avant de pouffer faiblement. **_Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était très comique comme scène._ **

Kinoshita pouvait très bien visualiser ce qui s'était passé et c'était certainement drôle, avec le recul. 

- **_On est resté là-bas pendant deux semaines. Le temps que ma tante s'organise pour venir ici. Entre-temps, ma mère a commencé sa chimio. Elle n'est pas encore au bout du tunnel mais on commence à voir la lumière et ça fait du bien._ **

Hinata se détacha de son aîné et c'était à contre-cœur de ce dernier le laissa s'éloigner. Il voulait faire plus, tellement plus pour aider, conforter l'autre. 

Malgré les larmes séchées sur les joues de Shoyo, il avait l'air plus apaisé, serein. Il prit les mains du numéro sept dans les siennes et Hisashi apprécia la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

- **_Merci de m'avoir écouté,_ ** sourit le plus petit. 

- **_De rien. Je suis content que tu m'ai parlé. Ça n'a pas dû être simple pour toi mais je. . . Je serais là. L'é-l'équipe aussi. Si tu as besoin, on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour t'aider._ **

Shoyo lui sourit et le châtain sentit son rythme cardiaque accéléré. Il était certain aussi d'avoir les joues rouges, il détourna les yeux du lycéen devant lui.

- **_Il est tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer_ **, suggéra le numéro dix.

Distraitement, l'ailier acquiesça et d'un geste, ils se levèrent du banc sans délier leurs mains. Hisashi savait qu'il devait lâcher la main du plus jeune mais il n'en avait aucune envie. 

Hinata finit par s'éloigner séparant par la même occasion leurs mains. Il récupéra son vélo avant de revenir à côté de son coéquipier. 

Au grand bonheur de ce dernier, Hinata remis sa main dans la sienne et ils avancèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que leur chemin les sépare.

\----- Jour 11 -- Fin -----


	12. Jour 12 - Futakuchi

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Futakuchi se surprenait à penser, de temps à autre, à un petit rouquin d'une équipe adverse. 

Ça avait commencé quand il avait compris qu'Aone était amoureux du corbeau. Il s'était dit que ça faisait sens, Hinata avait attiré l'attention de son ami depuis leur rencontre. Alors qu'il ait développé des sentiments pour le plus jeune n'était pas si surprenant. 

Il continuait pourtant à se demander ce que voyait Takanobu dans le numéro dix. Il était petit, courait partout, criait souvent. Rien que d'y penser Kenji fatiguait. 

Le garçon était optimiste et déterminé, le genre de personne sur qui ses provocations ne marchait pas beaucoup. C'était énervant mais restait un challenge, il avait envie de réussir à irriter le première année pendant un match, le voir rater ses attaques à cause de lui. 

Alors il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour l'agacer. Tentant d'imaginer le meilleur scénario pour ennuyer le central de Karasuno sans que Aone lui en veuille. Il savait que le plus grand ne le lui pardonnerait pas s'il y allait trop fort avec l'autre central.

Les jours passaient, la vie avançait et il continuait à se questionner. Une nouvelle année commençait. Il fallait recruter de nouveaux membres pour le club et, en tant que capitaine, il devait faire en sorte que ça se passe bien.

Une vraie plaie. 

Éviter de mettre leur numéro un en avant, imposant et aimable mais trop intimidant pour attirer des nouveaux. Empêcher le club de basket de leur voler les tout grands élèves. Décerner les potentiels talents. 

Une vraie plaie, qu'il faisait avec plaisir.

Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'était pas fier d'être capitaine et qu'il ne faisait pas de son mieux pour être à la hauteur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas des plus gentil ou encourageant mais il voulait quand même le meilleur pour son équipe. 

Chaque jour, ils s'entraînaient, devenaient meilleurs, affûtaient leur défense pour ne laisser passer aucune attaque. Cette année, ils iraient aux Nationals, il ferait tout pour. 

Les qualifications sont arrivées, Dateko a gagné son premier match, puis le second. Celui d'après était plus long, plus fatiguant mais ils l'ont reporté. 

Le jour suivant, ils se retrouvèrent contre Aoba Johsai et ils avaient une revanche à prendre. Même si leur adversaire était fort et déterminé, cette fois-ci, leur mur demeura impénétrable et Date Tech vaincu. 

Après leur victoire, l'équipe a été observé l'affrontement de Karasuno et Shiratorizawa. C'était probablement l'un des matchs les plus attendus du tournoi. Est-ce qu'encore une fois les corbeaux bloqueraient les cygnes ?

Comme attendu, le spectacle était au rendez-vous, les deux équipes donnaient le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. 

Le libero en orange amorti l'attaque de l'ace adverse, le passeur n'eut qu'à faire un pas pour passer la balle à Hinata. Ce dernier sauta et Futakuchi était certain qu'il volait, et ce, bien plus haut que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Le capitaine jeta un œil à son ami assis à sa droite. Aone souriait, ses yeux comme collés à la silhouette du petit central. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- ** _Tu n'es pas très discret. Essaye au moins de faire attention aux autres joueurs._ **

Son ami hocha distraitement la tête, mais ses pupilles restaient indéniablement fixées sur le rouquin plus bas. Kenji soupira bruyamment et continua à regarder le match. 

Karasuno dominait pour le moment. Ils avaient gagné le premier set et il ne leur restait que trois points à prendre pour remporter la rencontre. Shiratorizawa se défendait bien mais les points ne suivait pas et ils avaient cinq points de retard. 

Les points s'enchainèrent et l'écart se creusa. Un service gagnant de Kageyama, 23-18. Un deuxième, balle de match. Les mauves récupèrent le service, 24-19. 

Sans s'en rendre compte, Futakuchi retenu sa respiration. L'arbitre siffla et le serveur désigné de Shiratorizawa lança la balle. Un sublime service flottant, point, 24-20. Un autre, 24-21. 

Finalement, Karasuno réussit à réceptionner. C'était loin d'être parfait mais ça suffisait pour que le passeur envoie une balle rapide au petit central. Un mur se dressa devant lui mais Hinata volait au-dessus d'eux.

Le numéro deux de Date Tech était certain que tout le monde dans le gymnase était impressionné autant que lui. La balle toucha le sol, point et victoire pour Karasuno. 

Kenji sourit, maintenant les corbeaux les attendaient en finale. Il se leva et son équipe fit de même, ils devaient s'échauffer pour le match suivant. 

Dateko remporta la victoire, un pas de plus vers les Nationals. Plus qu'un match pour être qualifié. Un match décisif contre les nouveaux favoris, il avait hâte.

En sortant du complexe sportif, il aperçut Aone "parler" avec Hinata. Le plus jeune sautait autour de son ami, apparemment ravi de les affronter demain. Le capitaine les trouva mignons ensembles, ils formeraient un beau couple.

Lorsque leur numéro un s'assit à côté de lui dans le bus, il lui jeta un regard complice.

- **_Alors ? Bientôt prêt à te confesser ?_ ** murmura-t-il à son ami avec un rictus.

Le plus grand le dévisagea silencieusement avant de tourner la tête ailleurs. 

- **_Woaw ! Tu m'ignore vraiment ?_ **

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part du central, accentuant le fait que le plus grand l'ignorait réellement. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'Aone lui faisait ce coup-là.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où ils rentraient chez eux, sans leurs coéquipiers que Takanobu parla.

\- **_Il ne m'aime pas._ **

\- **_Tu lui as demandé ?_ **

Le blandin répondit "non" par un mouvement de tête.

- **_Alors, tu ne peux pas savoir._ **

Les deux lycéens continuèrent à marcher vers leurs domiciles en silence.

- **_Dis-lui après notre match, demain. Sinon je le ferai moi-même._ **

Aone sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose mais le jeune aux cheveux bruns ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et s'engouffra dans la ruelle qui menait chez lui.

En s'endormant dans son lit, Kenji se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça. Parce que si Aone n'avait pas envie d'avouer ses sentiments au plus jeune, c'était son problème et il n'avait pas à forcer son ami. 

Le jour suivant, il s'était levé, habillé, avait mangé, rejoint son équipe. Sans même qu'il réalise vraiment, il était sur le terrain et il jouait.

Ils ont gagné le premier set mais de justesse, ils devaient faire attention à ne pas se faire avoir par les feintes du petit rouquin. Le deuxième set fut remporté par Karasuno.

Kenji sentit la fatigue devenir de plus en plus forte durant le troisième set. Il commençait à lancer des tiques à tout va sans même savoir ce qu'il disait vraiment. 

Mais il eut un frisson qui le réveilla, lorsqu'après une de ses répliques, toute l'équipe adverse tenta de le tuer du regard.

Il ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? C'était si perturbant que ça ? Il vu distraitement Hinata faire un geste vers leur coach et l'instant d'après il se faisait remplacer.

Futakuchi se tourna vers son ami et l'interrogea silencieusement. Aone aussi le fixait d'un air mécontent. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ? 

Puis le jeu repris, Karasuno multipliait les erreurs. Les corbeaux semblaient hors d'eux et le capitaine de Dateko n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il aimait provoquer ses adversaires, pas les voir enrager au point de vouloir sa mort.

Avant que les dégâts soient trop importants, le coach de Karasuno prit un temps-mort pour remettre les idées en place à ses joueurs. Kenji se permit d'observer l'interaction, remarquant l'absence de cheveux roux dans le groupe.

- **_Tu ne savais pas ?_ **

La voix d'Aone le fit sursauter. Il était toujours surpris quand le grand silencieux parlait. Il pivota vers son ami.

- **_Quoi ?_ **Demanda-t-il sa voix trahissant son incompréhension de toute cette situation.

Le blandin n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le match reprenait. Karasuno s'était reconcentré mais l'écart créé précédemment était trop grand et Date Tech remporta le troisième set. 

Pour le quatrième set, Hinata était de retour comme s'il n'était jamais parti, comme si ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges. Dire que Kenji ne se sentait pas mal serait faux, mais il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il devait faire pour effacer sa culpabilité.

Après presque quarante minutes de lutte, les corbeaux arrachèrent le set pour revenir à égalité. Le dernier set promettait d'être éreintant et disputé jusqu'à la fin. 

Au bout d'un long combat, Dateko voyait enfin la victoire se rapprocher. Ils venaient de sauver une balle de match puis avaient pris un second point, 18-17. 

Ils étaient à un petit point des Nationals et leur meilleure formation prenait place avec à l'avant : Aone, lui et Kogane, ils avaient leur meilleur bloc en action.

Onagawa servit sur leur joueur chauve et réussit à lui faire mettre un genou à terre. La balle remontait peu et quand Kageyama était en difficulté, il aimait passer à Hinata.

Leur bloc se mit en position et ils sautèrent avec un parfait timing. Futakuchi sentit la balle s'écraser contre sa main avant de l'entendre percuter violemment le sol. 

Ils avaient le point. Ils avaient gagné. L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Dateko allait aux Nationals. 

Pourtant Kenji gardait un goût amer dans la bouche. Durant la célébration avec son équipe, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer les réactions de Karasuno surtout celle du rouquin.

Ils pleuraient, tous. Hinata murmura quelque chose et l'équipe se rassembla autour de lui en un instant. Ils semblaient rassurer le petit central. Le capitaine adverse lui jeta un regard noir et Futakuchi détourna les yeux. 

Il avait vraiment merdé.

Son équipe assista à la cérémonie de nomination puis ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Lorsqu'il eut besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il prévenu Aone qu'il s'absentait un moment avant de s'en aller.

Devant la porte des toilettes, il tomba malencontreusement sur Hinata. Le plus jeune n'avait plus les yeux rouges et avait l'air surpris de le voir.

Le capitaine pensa qu'il devrait probablement s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit durant le match, quoi qu'il ait bien pu dire. Cependant, il n'avait pas à formuler une phrase correcte.

- **_Félicitation pour votre victoire_ **, dit le roux avec un sourire sincère.

Le cœur du troisième année se serra douloureusement, il ne méritait pas cette victoire.

- **_Je. . . Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit_ ** , s'excusa-t-il, les yeux cloués au sol. **_Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou-_ **

- **_Ne t'en veux pas pour ça_ ** , le coupa Shoyo d'un ton ferme. **_On connaissait ton penchant à provoquer tes adversaires. C'est moi qui me suis laissé avoir._ **

Kenji releva la tête et vit son interlocuteur sourire doucement, ses yeux trahissant la déception qu'il ressentait. Ça n'enlevait rien à la culpabilité que lui ressentait.

- **_Mais. . . si. . . si je n'avais rien dit, c'est vous qui auriez gagné et-_ **

- **_JE T'INTERDIS !!!_ ** Cria le central en lui saisissant le col, toute la tristesse remplacée par de la colère. **_Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Vous avez travaillé dur pour gagner ! Ne dévalorise pas vos efforts. . . ni les nôtres._ **

Hinata relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur son col sans pour autant le lâcher. Les yeux ambre du plus jeune étaient fixés dans les siens et Kenji mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas un peu peur.

Il pouvait entendre les chuchotements des gens qui se rassemblaient autour d'eux se demandant s'ils devaient intervenir ou si le roux le menaçait suite à la victoire de Date Tech. Le plus grand voulait éviter qu'il ait un malentendu à propos du coup de cœur de son ami.

- **_Vous méritez d'aller aux Nationales_ ** , reprit lentement le deuxième année, relâchant le col du plus âgé. **_Et vous feriez mieux d'en profiter parce que la prochaine fois, ça sera notre tour !_ ** Déclara-t-il d'un air confiant.

Futakuchi sentit son cœur loupé un battement alors que la culpabilité qu'il portait jusque-là s'envolait lentement. Il resta sans voix alors que le plus jeune s'en allait. 

Son ventre le chatouillait un peu, il avait un peu chaud aussi. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter la silhouette aux cheveux roux qui s’éloignait. Il frissonna en l’apercevant sourire à une inconnue au loin. 

C'était donc ça qu'Aone ressentait quand il voyait Hinata. . .

_Oh_ , Shit.

\----- Jour 12 -- Fin -----


	13. Jour 13 - Départ

Ça faisait trois mois qu'Hinata et les autres troisièmes années étaient diplômés. Depuis ils n'avaient plus vraiment l'occasion de se voir, tous étant occupés avec leurs projets.

Shoyo ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui manquait pas de les voir tous les jours. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, ils avaient des objectifs différents mais ils n'en restaient pas moins amis. 

De plus, il était très occupé avec les préparations pour le Brésil et n'avait, au final, que peu de temps à leur consacrer.

Cependant quand Yachi leur avait demandé de se retrouver, un soir, comme ils le faisaient souvent avant, il avait fait en sorte de se libérer pour la soirée.

Le rouquin avait hâte de revoir ses amis. Il ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se rencontrer, ni même s’ils y arriveraient avant son départ. 

Le rendez-vous était prévu à dix-neuf heure devant leur ancien lycée. Hinata arriva un peu à l'avance et attendit les autres assis par terre en regardant le ciel.

Il faisait encore chaud pour un début de soirée et le soleil était encore assez haut dans le ciel. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour une fin juin mais le rouquin trouvait ça agréable. Il ferma les yeux laissant les rayons du soleil lui réchauffer la peau.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruits autour, le chant de quelques oiseaux, un brouhaha lointain et c'était tout. Il y avait aussi une bonne odeur qui flottait dans l'air, une odeur qui donnait faim. Peut-être qu'un habitant faisait un barbecue.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des petits pas derrière lui. Il se releva et se tourna vers la provenance du son pour voir Yachi courir vers lui.

- **_Oh! Bonjour Hinata ! J'espère que tu n'attends pas depuis longtemps !_ ** S'exclama la jeune femme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- **_J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années_ ** , répondit Shoyo en enlaçant son amie.

La blondinette répondit à au câlin. Le rouquin lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces quelques mois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un peu de sa motivation et de son énergie qu'ils se voyaient moins.

Après une courte minute, les deux jeunes se séparèrent et se sourirent avec complicité.

- **_Tu m'as manqué_ ** , déclara l'étudiante, et je ne suis pas la seule !  **_Viens vite, tout le monde attend !_ **

- **_Tout le monde ?_ **

Le roux se laissa entraîner par la futur designer. Il était étonné qu'ils attendent pas Tsukishima et Yamaguchi et aussi qu'ils aillent vers le gymnase. 

Avant même qu'il puisse poser une des questions qui lui passait par la tête. Il constata qu'ils s'approchaient du brouhaha qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure. 

Avec stupéfaction, Hinata arriva devant un groupe de personnes, il les reconnut tout de suite. C'était ses anciens coéquipiers, ses adversaires passés. En un mot, ses amis.

- **_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!_ ** Crièrent toutes les personnes présentes.

- **_On est un peu en retard, mais on tenait à te le souhaiter_ ** , expliqua Daichi en s'avançant vers lui et Yachi.

Hinata les regarda avec surprise avant de leur offrir un grand sourire lumineux.

- **_Woaw ! Merci les gars. Je suis trop heureux de vous voir. Woaw_ ** , répéta-t-il. J **_e ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde aujourd'hui. Je sais pas quoi dire._ **

- **_Alors ne dis rien_ ** , intervient Ukai.  **_Profite ! Et vous aussi, amusez-vous_ ** , ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des autres.

Rapidement, des groupes se formèrent et des discussions bruyantes et joyeuses se firent entendre. Le rouquin s'approchait de son ancienne équipe, accompagné par Yachi.

- **_Ça me fait tellement plaisir de tous vous voir._ **

- **_Nous aussi, Hinata_ ** , répondit Asashi en souriant.

- **_C'est vous qui avez organisé ça ?_ ** Demanda curieusement l'ex-numéro dix.

- **_On a aidé mais le mérite revient à Yachi_ ** , déclara Yamaguchi en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à la blonde.

Hinata enlaça une nouvelle fois son amie et lui murmura un "merci" à l'oreille. Pendant un long moment, l'équipe parla de ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant mais aussi des bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Il y eu beaucoup de tiques, rien de bien méchant, et des rires comme avant. Pas une seule seconde, le petit central ne lâcha le sourire radieux qu'il portait, au plus grand plaisir de ses amis.

- **_Je vais aller saluer les autres_ ** , annonça le rouquin.  **_On se reparle après !_ **

Puis il partit en direction du petit groupe formé par les anciens de Nekoma et Fukurodani. Aucun des capitaines des corbeaux ne manqua le regard que certains laissaient glisser sur leur ancien coéquipier. Ah, l'amour.

Ça faisait dix bonnes minutes que Bokuto, Lev et Kuroo argumentaient sur l'importance de l'image des sportifs alors que Inuoka tentait d'éviter qu'ils se tapent dessus. Kenma et Akaashi préférant ne pas intervenir dans cette histoire, pour tout dire, ils étaient surtout trop fatigués.

Mais la fatigue du gamer professionnel disparu lorsqu'il aperçut Hinata venir vers eux, remplacée par un doux sourire.

- **_Shoyo !_ ** Dit l'ancien passeur de Nekoma lorsque son ami arriva à leur hauteur.

La querelle se stoppa immédiatement et toute l'attention du groupe fut focalisée sur le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci serra fermement l'ex-numéro cinq des chats dans ses bras et rapidement les autres membres du groupe s'invitèrent au câlin.

- **_Merci beaucoup d'être venu de si loin !_ **

- **_Rien n'est trop loin si c'est pour te voir, Chibi-chan_ ** , susurra Kuroo avec un petit rictus charmeur.

Kenma n'hésita pas à montrer son dégoût vis-à-vis de la remarque de son ami d'enfance. Certes c'était vrai mais l'entendre de la bouche de son ancien capitaine rendait la chose moins attrayante. 

Dans la foulée, ils rompirent leur embrassade, permettant au rouquin d'avoir un peu d'air. La réplique de Tetsuro l'avait fait rire mais il n'avait pas vraiment la place pour respirer dans leur gros câlin.

- **_Flatteur_ ** , répondit-il avec un sourire.  **_Sinon, comment se passent tes matchs, Bokuto ?_ **

- **_Très bien. J'adore jouer avec les MBSY et nos adversaires sont forts et ça donne envie de se surpasser à chaque match._ **

Inuoka observa avec amusement l'excitation et l'envie qui se reflétaient dans les yeux et les gestes de celui qu'ils étaient venu voir. Il avait eu un petit faible pour le numéro dix à l'époque mais le voir comme ça était toujours plaisant.

Après une discussion passionnée sur le volleyball au niveau professionnel et le beach volley, les adultes en devenir parlèrent de ce qui les occupaient pour le moment. 

- **_Au fait, comment se porte ta mère ?_ ** Fini par demander Akaashi.

La question le dévorait depuis un moment. Bien évidemment, il avait suivi l'affaire comme il avait pu au travers de ses échanges avec le roux mais ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles.

- **_Bien mieux_ ** , sourit Hinata.  **_Son dernier check-up était excellent, plus aucune trace de ces foutus cancers. Je pars rassurer._ **

L'ex-passeur de Fukurodani soupira de soulagement en entendant ça. Il savait que Shoyo n'aurait pas osé partir en sachant sa mère encore malade. Akaashi avait envie de voir Hinata réaliser ses rêves, le voir heureux.

Tandis que Lev s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, la voix du coach retentit annonçant qu'ils pouvaient venir se servir.

- **_Je vais aller distraire Seijo_ ** , chuchota l'ancien numéro dix assez fort pour quand même être entendu.  **_Mais gardez-moi de la viande._ **

Comme il était venu, Hinata était reparti et ce, avant même que Bokuto ai le temps de crier "Compte sur moi, disciple !". Le groupe de Tokyo se dirigea vers le barbecue avec hâte, ils mentiraient en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas faim depuis des heures.

Il ne fallut pas dix secondes à la boule d'énergie vivante pour arriver devant les quatre anciens d'Aoba Johsai. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent immédiatement pour questionner du regard le plus petit sur ce qu'il leur voulait. 

Kindaichi aperçut du coin de l'œil qu'un petit sourire amusé était apparu sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. C'était bizarre parce qu'il n’avait jamais vu Kunimi sourire comme ça, pas même devant les bondons aux caramel salé dont il raffolait. 

- **_Je pensais pas que vous viendrez ! Je suis super content que vous soyez là !_ ** S'exclama Hinata avec une telle sincérité.

Touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, Yutaro sourit un peu, gêné. Il était venu uniquement parce que Kageyama lui avait demandé, mais le rouquin semblait réellement heureux de le- les revoir. 

Ça lui donnait l'impression de mentir, d'être un imposteur. Il avait pensé qu'Akira était dans la même situation mais, au vu du sourire que ce dernier portait, Kindaichi s'était trompé.

- **_Émotion partagée_ ** , dit Matsukawa d'un ton légèrement plat. 

- **_J'avais rien de mieux à faire_ ** , déclara Makki en regardant en direction du barbecue.  **_Et on m'a promis un repas gratuit, ça ne se refuse pas._ **

Les deux plus âgés partirent vers le gros groupe qui s'était formé près du feu, lâchant un "on parlera après manger" avant de se fondre dans la masse. 

Kunimi resta planté devant l'ex-central de Karasuno et Kindaichi resta près d'eux. Le sourire d’Akira devient plus vicieux.

- **_Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu_ ** , commença le plus jeune du trio.  **_Tu me dois encore trois rendez-vous._ **

Il n'avait pas parlé très fort, mais sa réplique avait été entendue par tous et jeta un froid sur l'assemblée.

- **_Quoiiiii !!!!!_ **

Personne ne savait qui avait crié mais ça résumait plutôt bien l'indignation générale du groupe.

- **_Comment ça "il te doit" ces rendez-vous ?_ ** Questionna Sugawara d'une voix qui laissait transparaître sa colère.

- **_Je l'ai aidé à réviser. Sacrifier mon précieux temps pour lui. Il me devait bien un peu du sien._ **

Tous les jeunes adultes restèrent bouche-bée suite à cette déclaration. Certains des admirateurs presque secrets de Shoyo n'osaient même pas rêver d'un court moment d'intimité. Alors savoir que quelqu'un avait des dates avec lui, c'en était totalement injuste.

- **_Attends, attends, attends ! Moi aussi, je t'ai aidé à réviser_ ** , intervient Tsukishima en s'approchant du trio.  **_Pourquoi j'ai pas eu droit aux rendez-vous ?_ ** S'indigna-t-il.

- **_Tu en voulais. . . ?_ ** Demanda le plus petit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le grand blond enrageait intérieurement et ça se voyait quand même un peu.

- **_. . . Non. . . C'est par principe_ ** , grommela l'ancien numéro onze des corbeaux.  **_Lui et moi, on a fait la même chose. Je veux aussi un truc en échange._ **

Peu de personnes ne crurent la justification de Kei. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il était jaloux mais bon, ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Beaucoup d'entre eux l'étaient, la plupart le cachait juste très bien.

- **_Eh bien, je te promets un repas. Juste, je sais pas trop quand, on pourra le faire._ **

Hinata avait répondu avec un amusement non dissimulé et le chaos s'ensuivit.

- **_Moi aussi je veux un rencard !_ ** Cria Bokuto par-dessus la petite foule.

- **_Eh, moi aussi !_ ** Intervient vivement Goshiki, levant sa main pour se faire remarquer un peu plus.

- **_C'est injuste si vous êtes les seuls_ ** , râla Lev en s'avançant vers Hinata.

Pendant un long moment, les jeunes se disputèrent à propos de qui méritait un rencard avec le rouquin, ou qui était le plus proche de lui, ou encore qui Shoyo aimait le plus. Un combat sans fin en somme.

Du mieux qu'il pu, Hinata s'extirpa discrètement de la zone de danger pour aller chercher un peu de viande. Ensuite il approcha de Aone et Futakuchi, restés hors de la discussion animée.

Le blandin le salua d'un signe de tête auquel il répondit par un grand geste de la main.

- **_Quel succès ! J'ignorais que tu étais un tel charmeur_ ** , taquina l'ancien capitaine de Dateko avec un rictus.

- **_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose en particulier. Ne sois pas jaloux. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, quelqu'un t'aimera_ ** , répliqua le plus jeune avant de lui tirer la langue.

Takanobu laissa un fin sourire quasi imperceptible prendre plaça sur lèvres. C'était rare que son meilleur ami se fasse remettre en place mais c'était drôle.

Ensuite Hinata se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, l'ex numéro un eut, d'un coup, très chaud. Il avait l'impression que son visage était en feu et que ses genoux pouvaient lâcher à tout moment.

- **_Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Aone-san !_ **

Le plus grand hocha la tête, cachant par la même occasion le bordel sans nom qui s'installait dans son esprit. Il aimait voir Shoyo, le voir sourire, être heureux mais ça avait toujours pour effet de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

- **_Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?_ **

Le rouquin fit face à l'autre jeune, puis mangea un morceau de sa viande sans dire un mot.

- **_Le plaisir n'est pas le même. Passer du temps avec Aone-san c'est relaxant. Avec toi. . . c'est plutôt motivant, dans le sens où je veux toujours te battre. Clairement pas la même chose_ ** , expliqua l'ex-corbeau avec de grands gestes. 

Leur conversation se poursuivit. C'était principalement Futakuchi et Hinata qui l'animait mais de temps en temps, Takanobu intervenait, souvent dans le sens du plus jeune, au grand déplaisir de son meilleur ami.

- **_Euh. . . Hinata ? Tu peux intervenir ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. . ._ ** implora Koganegawa en désignant la bande de jeunes qui semblait prêt à se taper dessus. 

Depuis que le petit feinteur avait arrêté de prêter attention aux autres, la discussion avait, apparemment, dégénéré en un genre de concours. À celui qui avait le meilleur souvenir en sa compagnie, semble-t-il. 

Au début, l'idée amusa le plus petit. C'était chouette de connaître le moment que ses amis avaient préféré dans leur relation. 

Puis il réalisa que Terushima était présent et que c'était bientôt son tour. Ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble mais le plus mémorable qu'ils aient partagé était certainement ce baiser dans une ruelle.

Dans la mesure du possible, Hinata voulait éviter le chaos qui suivrait cette information. Il n'avait pas honte de ce moment, c'était même un bon souvenir mais il ne voulait pas que tous ses amis soient au courant.

- **_Hey les gars !_ ** Cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention du groupe.

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers lui comme un seul homme, la plupart avait l'air soulagé que la petite compétition soit terminée, d'autres frustrés. 

Cela importait peu à la boule d'énergie vivante. Sa priorité numéro une c'était d'empêcher la suite du concours pas si amical. Il avait besoin de quelque chose.

- **_Ça vous dit de faire un match ?_ ** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait confiant.

Immédiatement, Bokuto et Goshiki se précipitèrent à l'intérieur rapidement suivis des plus motivés. 

Durant les heures suivantes, les jeunes adultes s'amusèrent ensemble, rigolèrent comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. 

Certains tentèrent d'attirer l'attention d'Hinata sur eux, un peu plus longtemps. Juste parler avec lui, le frôler dans des gestes anodins, l'enlacer dans un acte d'amitié, l'embrasser dans un élan de courage. Peu réussirent, ne serait-ce que les deux premières actions.

Cependant, la soirée n'en resta pas moins mémorable, chaleureuse et heureuse. Un bon moment qu'ils n'oublieraient pas. Un instant avec Shoyo avant son départ, peut-être la dernière chance pour certains de le voir et lui parler.

\----- Jour 13 -- Fin -----


	14. Jour 14 - Oikawa

Depuis qu'il était parti pour l'Argentine, il arrivait souvent à Oikawa de se demander s'il n'était pas en plein rêve, si ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. 

C'était toujours un peu étrange, il ne parlait plus la même langue, il découvrait de nouvelles coutumes. 

Parfois, il se sentait vide et seul. Parfois, il avait envie de rentrer au Japon mais il savait qu'il n'y avait plus sa place. Parfois, il lui arrivait de voir des visages familiers dans la foule. Ce n'était que des illusions qui le renfermaient un peu plus dans sa solitude.

L'impression d'être dans un rêve, hors de la réalité, n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'au moment où, par hasard, il tomba sur Hinata Shoyo lors d'un voyage au Brésil. 

Il crut, au début, que ce n'était que quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait comme les autres fantômes qu'il croisait dans la masse d'inconnus. Mais Hinata cria le stupide surnom dont il l'avait affublé au lycée, et Tooru su que c'était réel.

La suite de leur conversation resta floue dans la mémoire du passeur. Il avait probablement demandé au plus jeune ce qu'il faisait ici, le mot beach volley resurgit dans son esprit. 

Ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'ils faisaient seuls dans un restaurant, ni quand son équipe avait disparu. Ce n'était pas qu'Oikawa n'avait jamais espéré se retrouver dans cette situation. C'était juste inespéré de s'y trouver maintenant, après qu'il soit parti de l'autre côté de l'océan. 

Durant sa dernière année de lycée, il avait développé un certain intérêt pour le rouquin. Ce dernier avait un talent avéré pour le volley, pas encore exploité à son maximum, et ça avait intrigué le plus grand.

Puis, peut-être, cet intérêt s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus profond. Il avait eu envie d'en savoir plus sur le petit numéro dix, pas seulement en tant que volleyeur mais aussi en tant que personne.

Aujourd'hui, il se l'avouait, il avait eu un petit faible pour Shoyo à l'époque. 

Ça lui était passé depuis, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru avant. Avant de le revoir, de lui parler, d'être de nouveau témoin de son sourire, de l'entendre rire à nouveau. 

Maintenant, il se perdait dans les prunelles ambrées du plus petit, écoutait attentivement le son de sa voix. Parce que, qui sait, c'était peut-être sa seule et unique chance d'y assister. Parce que, peut-être, il aimait vraiment l’homme en face de lui.

Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, ils avaient fini leur repas et quittaient le petit restaurant. Il était assez tard, et en bon sempaï, il décida d'accompagner l'autre japonais sur une partie du chemin. 

N'importe quelle excuse était bonne pour faire durer cet instant un peu plus longtemps. 

Malheureusement, le moment de se séparer arriva. Éclairé uniquement par un lampadaire, il salua Hinata et le regarda s'éloigner. Puis le plus jeune se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- **_On se voit demain soir ! Je veux te voir essayer le beach volley !_ **

Ensuite, le jeune adulte disparut dans les ombres de la nuit, laissant sous le lampadaire un homme de vingt et un ans au cœur battant bien trop vite. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Tooru pour se calmer et partir retrouver son équipe.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité à l'idée de revoir le roux le lendemain. Il avait hâte, tellement hâte.

La soirée suivante mit bien trop longtemps à arriver selon le passeur, Shoyo aussi. Il l'attendait depuis plus d'une heure lorsque le rouquin finit enfin par montrer le bout de son nez. Il lui demanda s'il l'avait attendu, Oikawa répondu que non. 

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils jouèrent ensemble et c'était abominable. Ça faisait des années que l'ancien joueur de Seijo n'avait pas joué aussi mal, son jeu était abominable.

Cependant jouer avec Shoyo, c'était nouveau, amusant, excitant, palpitant. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, ça lui rappelait que le volleyball n'était pas que son métier, c'était son sport, sa passion. 

Vers minuit, il était assis sur le sable, écoutant le va et vient des vagues. La lune éclairait faiblement le paysage mais il n'y distinguait rien en particulier. À côté de lui, il y avait le feinteur, si silencieux et discret qu'on pourrait croire qu'il était une statue.

- **_Tu sais, j'avais un crush sur toi au lycée_ ** , lâcha-t-il pour briser le silence pourtant confortable.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement sa tête vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de surprise ou de gêne dans son expression. 

- **_Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?_ **

- **_Parce que peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'au lycée._ **

Même si l'expression du plus petit ne changea pas, le brun aperçut un faible rougissement au niveau des oreilles et des joues du rouquin.

- **_Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi maintenant ?_ ** Demanda Hinata en penchant la tête avec un sourire charmeur.

- **_Une réponse._ **

Le sourire du jeune roux tomba alors que ses yeux restaient fixés dans ceux du plus grand, il soupira légèrement.

- **_J'aime beaucoup de choses chez toi, grand roi_ ** , commença Hinata en tournant son regard vers l'horizon.  **_Ta dévotion au volley, ton acharnement, ta combativité, tes remarques idiotes, ton rire, tes yeux_ ** , énuméra-t-il d'une voix douce. 

Il marqua une pause et le passeur savait qu'il avait un  _ mais _ , il pouvait le sentir dans ses tripes. Et puis, il y avait toujours un _ mais _ . 

- **_Mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments._ **

Oikawa le savait, ça ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant.

- **_Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. Juste, je ne peux pas choisir_ **

- **_Choisir ?_ **

- **_Tu n'es pas le seul, grand roi. Je le sais et je ne peux pas choisir entre vous. Je ne veux blesser personne_ ** , expliqua le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

Le passeur le regarda incrédule. Hinata se sacrifiait pour ceux qui l'aimaient, ça lui ressemblait tellement que c'en était douloureux. Ne pouvait-il pas être égoïste pour une fois ? Ne pouvait-il pas en choisir qu'un et laisser aux autres avec leurs chagrins ? Non, bien sûr que non. Shoyo ne pouvait pas faire ça.

- **_Et toi ? Ça ne te fait pas mal à toi aussi ? Tu ne crois pas que ça nous fera mal aussi si toi, tu n'es pas heureux ?_ **

- **_Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ?_ ** Questionna le rouquin d'un ton un peu suppliant.

- **_Tu ne peux choisir personne, n'est-ce pas ?_ **

Le feinteur acquiesça doucement, ses yeux de nouveau posés sur le plus grand.

- **_Alors, choisis tout le monde._ **

Le rouquin le regarda les yeux écarquillés par la proposition.

- **_Mais. . ._ **

- **_Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de te partager. Si ça signifie que je peux être avec toi, ça me va._ **

- **_Je. . ._ **

- **_Laisse moi au moins cette semaine, alors. S'il te plait._ **

Hinata se leva et le ancien joueur d'Aoba Joshai pensa que c'était terminé, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais l'ex-central.

Il s'était trompé.

Shoyo s'accroupit devant lui, prit son visage en coupe pour faire en sorte que leur regard se croisent.

- **_D'accord. . ._ **

Puis il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celle de son grand roi. 

\----- Jour 14 -- Fin -----


	15. Jour 15 - Kageyama

Comme d'habitude, Kageyama était rentré de son entraînement vers dix-huit heure, il avait posé son sac dans la buanderie, lancé un machine. Puis il avait sorti un plat gentiment préparé par la voisine d'en bas, l'avait mis à chauffer et était parti s'installer dans son canapé.

Il avait ensuite allumé la télévision pour mettre les informations, rien de très intéressant, il lança une rediffusion d'un match de l'EJP Raijin et des Japan Railway Warriors, bien plus intéressant. 

Comme souvent, il se retrouva à manger devant le match. Bien plus concentré sur le dernier mouvement de ses adversaires que sur ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. 

Soudain, le son de sa sonnette retentit dans son appartement. C'était inattendu parce qu'il n'avait demandé à personne de passer et qu'il ne voyait pas qui sortirait pour venir le voir par un temps pareil. 

L'inconnu s'impatienta et toqua brutalement à la porte. Kageyama mit le match sur pause et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Les coups s'arrêtèrent à la seconde où il passa sa main sur la poignée et pour une raison inconnue ça lui donna froid dans le dos.

Il entrouvrit prudemment la porte pour voir qui se trouvait derrière avant de l'ouvrir complètement lorsqu'il distingua dans les ombres les cheveux roux de son meilleur ami. 

Sa première pensée fut qu'il rêvait parce que Hinata ne devait revenir que dans un mois. Pourtant, le garçon se trouvait là, devant sa porte, trempé jusqu'aux os, les yeux remplis de désespoir et de regrets, sa valise à côté de lui.

Sous le choc, il ne fit pas un geste et ne dit pas un mot. Il devrait pourtant. Au moins le faire rentrer et lui prêter des vêtements secs pour éviter qu'il n'attrape la crève. Ensuite, il-

- **_Elle meurt_ ** , déclara Hinata en posant son regard dans le sien.

Sa voix était calme, posée, presque indifférente mais Tobio savait qu'il n'en était rien, que son ami pouvait se briser à tout instant. 

- **_Encore_ ** , ajouta l'homme trempé.

Sans qu'il y pense, il avança vers le plus petit et l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant du mieux qu'il put pour lui montrer son soutien. Rapidement, Shoyo enlaça le noiraud, agrippant le t-shirt du plus jeune comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent dehors, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le joueur des Schweiden Alders entendait distinctement les sanglots de son visiteur inattendu malgré la pluie qui s'abattait bruyamment juste à côté.

Au bout d'un moment, Hinata se détacha de son ami, les yeux rouges et fuyants. Finalement, Le plus grand l'invita à l'intérieur, en silence, ils entrèrent puis Kageyama lui indiqua la salle d'eau.

- **_Sèche-toi, je t'apporte des vêtements secs. Ensuite, on parlera, okay ?_ **

Le rouquin hocha faiblement la tête et entra dans la pièce tandis que le passeur partait à la recherche d'habits corrects. Il en profita pour également changer son T-shirt qui avait subit quelques dégâts. 

Le noiraud donna à son ami un sweat un peu serrant pour lui et un jogging et le laissa se changer tranquillement. Il prépara aussi du chocolat chaud, espérant que ça aiderait à réchauffer un peu Hinata puis il l'attendit.

C'était en trainant un peu du pied que l'ex-central arriva dans le salon, il s'assit devant la tasse que Tobio lui avait préparée et en prit une gorgée.

- **_Merci_ ** , murmura-t-il doucement sans quitter des yeux la boisson chaude qui se balançait doucement. 

Le noiraud le regarda faire sans rien dire, il n'avait jamais été doué pour communiquer et conforter les autres. Bien sûr, il faisait des efforts et pour Hinata, il pouvait en faire deux fois plus.

- **_J'imagine que tu es revenu plus tôt pour ça. . ._ **

Le plus vieux répondit d'un mouvement de tête. Kageyama savait à quel point la mère de Shoyo était importante pour lui et à quel point la période du lycée avait été compliquée notamment parce qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. 

Cette fois-ci, le passeur voulait être là, le soutenir au maximum. Le rouquin avait eu une grande importance sur ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, leur rivalité et amitié lui avait tellement apporté. Il ne pouvait le laisser maintenant.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu m'avais dit que son dernier check-up était bon. . ._ **

Hinata soupira tristement et reprit un peu de chocolat chaud. Il fixait un point invisible sur le mur devant lui.

- **_Il l'était. Mais apparemment, il y a eu une rechute au niveau du foie_ ** , expliqua le roux la voix tremblante. **_Cette fois, il s'est propagé à une vitesse fulgurante et avec les contrôles qui s'espaçaient, ils n'ont rien vu. Le cancer avait déjà atteint les intestins, l'estomac et les poumons avant même qu'ils ne le remarquent._ **

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il préféra la reposer et éviter de la renverser plutôt que de garder l'agréable chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Tobio plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, lui rappelant silencieusement qu'il n'était pas seul.

- **_Rechute généralisé, les poumons sont touchés, chance de la sauver inférieur à 10%. Alors ils l'assomment avec de la morphine en attendant qu'elle parte._ **

Les mots du plus petit étaient forts et secs. Shoyo en voulait probablement aux médecins de n'avoir rien vu.

- **_Mon grand-père aussi est mort de maladie. Je ne sais pas si c'était un cancer, j'étais jeune à l'époque. C'est lui qui m'a transmis son amour du volley et le perdre a été dur._ **

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, le rouquin regarda son ami dans les yeux. Tobio lui souriait mélancoliquement et Hinata sentit ses larmes couler à nouveau.

- **_Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu as été d'une grande aide à l'époque_ ** , avoua le noiraud.  **_Sans toi, je ne serais peut-être toujours bloqué dans mon deuil._ **

La réaction de son meilleur ami était ridiculement drôle, avec ses grands yeux écarquillés en larmes. Il n'osa pas rire pour autant cependant son sourire s'adoucit.

- **_C'est pour ça que je sais que tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es fort. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là, évidemment._ **

L'atmosphère s'était légèrement détendue et Kageyama décida de se risquer à une réplique stupide. Avec de la chance, ça apaiserait encore un peu Hinata.

- ** _Mais je ne suis pas le seul._** **_Il y a aussi ta sœur, ta tante, nos amis. . . et tous les gars qui courent après ton joli petit cul._**

L'effet fut immédiat. Shoyo devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate en feu, il prit un cousin qu'il balança à la figure du passeur.

- **_N'importe quoi, Bakageyama !!!_ ** Cria le rouquin.  **_Ils veulent mon cœur pas mon corps._ **

- **_Tu as l'air très sûr de toi sur ce point là. Mais je suis presque certain que si ton cœur n'était pas dans ton corps, tu perdrais beaucoup de prétendants._ **

Les deux "adultes" continuèrent leur petite querelle pendant un long moment. À vrai dire, jusqu'au moment où Hinata s'endormit brutalement dans les bras de Tobio lui murmurant un petit "merci" en fermant les yeux.

Du mieux qu'il pu, Kageyama tenta de tirer le plaid sur eux sans réveiller son ami. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les autres mais il pense pouvoir dire qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré cette fois-ci.

- **_Bon retour_ ** , chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'endormi.

Il finit par s'assoupir bercé par la respiration constante et calme de l'ami qui avait changé sa vie.

\----- Jour 15 -- Fin -----


	16. Jour 16 - Ushijima

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Wakatoshi avait appris à cultiver ses talents. Ça passait notamment par une routine exigeante qu'il exécutait chaque jour sans faute. 

Après s'être levé et avoir mangé, il sortait faire son footing. C'était l'étape à laquelle il était aujourd'hui, la course. Il connaissait son parcours par cœur à force de le faire. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors aujourd'hui. 

Ushijima pouvait comprendre que les autres soit réticent à sortir tôt le matin, dans le froid mais ça faisait partie de sa routine, de lui maintenant. À tel point qu'il se sentait mal s'il ne le faisait pas.

Il ne fallait pas non plus croire qu'il se forçait à courir. Il aimait ça, le vent qui sifflait, le bruit de la vie qui s'animait autour de lui, la couleur du ciel qui changeait peu à peu. Il aimait ça, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être toujours chez lui, à sa place. 

Soudainement, il sentit quelqu'un heurter contre lui. Le choc l'avait fait reculer d'un pas. Immédiatement, le volleyeur s'excusa avant de reconnaître la personne qu'il avait heurtée.

- **_Hinata Shoyo ?_ **

Le roux tourna sa tête vers lui et le dévisagea avec surprise.

- **_Ushiwaka !?!_ ** S'exclama-t-il en prenant la main que le plus grand lui tendait pour se relever.

Le numéro onze des Alders tira le plus jeune pour le remettre sur pieds. Hinata lui adressa un petit sourire.

- **_Merci, Ushijima._ **

- **_Kageyama m'avait dit que tu étais au Brésil pour deux ans._ **

Tomber sur le petit feinteur de Karasuno était très inattendu, inespéré et désemparant. Il avait changé, un peu plus grand, la peau bronzée, plus musclé. Mais Shoyo avait toujours ses cheveux oranges qui semblaient si doux et son grand sourire.

- **_Ah oui. . . C'est ce qui était prévu, je suis revenu un peu plus tôt pour. . . certaines raisons. . ._ **

Wakatoshi fixa l'autre jeune devant lui en silence. Depuis leur match au lycée, il considérait le rouquin comme un de ses rivaux, probablement le plus surprenant, le plus combatif et certainement celui qu'il préférait.

Le joueur professionnel n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, cependant il aimerait vraiment réussir à faire comprendre au plus jeune ce que leur rivalité représentait pour lui. Hinata était la première personne à lui avoir prouvé qu'il avait tort.

- **_Enfin bref. . ._ ** reprit le roux coupant le fil de pensées du plus grand.  **_Je suis content de t'être rentré dedans, parce que je me sentais un peu seul. On court ensemble ?_ **

Ushijima accepta d'un signe de tête et les deux jeunes commencèrent à trottiner côte à côte. Au fur et à mesure, ils accéléraient tentant de toujours être devant l'autre. 

Sans que le plus âgé ne le remarque, ils étaient devant son immeuble et il s'arrêta. Hinata fit encore quelques pas avant de faire demi-tour et de l'interroger du regard.

- **_J'habite ici_ ** , déclara le joueur professionnel d'un ton plat.

- **_Oh. J'imagine qu'on se sépare ici alors._ **

Le plus petit s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son rival, avec un petit air gêné. 

- **_Tu sais comment on fait pour rejoindre l'appartement de Kageyama d'ici ?_ **

- **_Non_ ** , répondit immédiatement Ushijima.  **_Mais je peux l'appeler._ **

- **_Waow, vraiment ? Merci ! J'oublie toujours mon tel quand je vais courir_ ** , expliqua le rouquin avec un petit rire.

Le cœur de l'ancien capitaine loupa un battement. Il invita son partenaire de course à monter chez lui. Hinata le suivit gaiement dans la cage d'escalier.

Une préoccupation occupait l'esprit de Wakatoshi depuis que le plus jeune avait mentionné son collègue. Cette préoccupation lui nouait l'estomac sans vraiment qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi mais Ushijima n'était pas du genre à se laisser ronger par l'anxiété.

- **_Est-ce que tu vis avec Kageyama ?_ ** Demanda-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à son palier.

Le roux le regarda hébété avant de détourner les yeux.

- **_Pour quelques jours, puis je rentrerai à Miyagi._ **

- **_Vous êtes en couple ?_ **

Il avait posé sa question en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure. Wakatoshi ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça, cela ne le regardait pas.

- **_Quoi ?_ ** souffla Shoyo dont le cerveau semblait avoir surchauffé.

- **_Est-ce que toi et Kageyama êtes ensemble ?_ ** répéta le numéro onze visiblement mécontent d'avoir à demander une deuxième fois. 

Il ouvrit la porte dans un silence malaisant. Ce n'était pas compliqué comme question pourtant. . . C'était " _ oui _ " ou " _ non _ ", pas besoin de réfléchir si longtemps. À moins que ça-

Un rire explosa derrière lui et il se tourna dans une incompréhension des plus totale. Dans le couloir, Hinata essayait en vain de contenir son fou rire. 

- **_Hahaha Kageyama et moi ? Ha En couple ? Haha. Je crois qu'un de nous deux haha n'aurait pas survécu._ **

Au bout d'une longue minute, le rouquin réussit à reprendre contenance, essuyant au passage les petites perles qui se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. 

Wakatoshi ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais le rire du plus petit lui faisait quelque chose. Comme si le rire d'Hinata était capable de réchauffer l'atmosphère en un instant, sauf que ce n'était pas que l'atmosphère qui s'était réchauffée mais aussi tout son corps.

- **_Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_ ** Demanda l'ex-corbeau alors qu'ils entraient finalement dans son appartement. 

L'adulte aux cheveux vert/brun ne savait pas répondre, parce qu'il n'en avait lui-même aucune idée. Il n'avait aucune raison de se préoccuper de la vie sentimentale de ses rivaux.

- **_Serais-tu sous le charme de Kageyama ?_ ** questionna le plus petit avec un rictus moqueur.  **_Si c'est le cas, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as vraiment pas de chance._ **

Shoyo avança lentement vers son hôte, son sourire devenant bien plus charmeur que moqueur.

- **_Ou peut-être que tu es sous le mien ?_ **

Ushijima n'arrivait plus à assimiler la situation. Son corps n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des signaux qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- **_Alors ?_ ** insista Hinata en s'amusant un peu de la panique qu'il lisait dans les yeux du plus grand.

- **_Peut-être. . ._ **

Le sourire du rouquin s'élargit un peu plus.

- **_Dans ce cas, vérifions. . ._ ** susurra-t-il avant de saisir les lèvres de son aîné.

Plus tard dans la journée, Wakatoshi se dit que " _ oui, il était sous le charme de son rival _ " et ce n'était probablement pas une si mauvaise chose.

\----- Jour 16 -- Fin -----


	17. Jour 17 - Tsukishima

Il y a une semaine, Yamaguchi lui avait appris qu'Hinata était revenu au Japon. Ils savaient tous les deux la raison qui avait poussé leur ancien coéquipier à revenir avant la date prévue. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose à part être présent. 

Il y a quatre jours, il avait reçu un fairepart de décès avec le lieu et la date de l'enterrement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été des plus agréables avec le rouquin. Cependant, il était un ami précieux pour lui alors Tsukishima serait là.

Hier, il avait assisté à la cérémonie. Il y avait croisé beaucoup de visages familiers et le blond était persuadé que la plupart était présent pour Shoyo plus que pour sa mère. Il ne les jugeait pas, c'était aussi son cas après tout. 

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne respectait pas la défunte. Seulement, il ne l'avait croisé que quelques fois et même si elle lui avait semblé charmante, il ne la connaissait pas. Cependant, elle était importante pour Shoyo alors Kei était là. . . pour lui.

Le blond s'était attendu à le voir pleurer et qu'il ait une ribambelle de bras pour le réconforter. Il n'en était rien, le fils s'était tenu droit, fort devant eux lors de son discours. Il avait sourit avec mélancolie en saluant chaque personne venue, il avait séché les larmes de sa sœur et sa tante sans que les siennes ne tombent.

Tsukishima avait été dégoûté. Est-ce qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait aussi le droit de pleurer ? C'était vraiment idiot de sa part de garder ses sentiments en lui.

Malheureusement, le joueur des Sendai Frogs n'eut pas l'occasion de lui dire en face. Pour tout dire, il avait à peine échangé deux mots avec le rouquin que ce dernier avait été appelé ailleurs.

Ce qui nous amène à ce jour, où assis devant ses cours d'histoire, Tsukishima fixait bêtement son écran. Habituellement, il ne l'aurait pas utilisé durant sa session d'étude mais la notification avait le surnom qu'il avait donné à Hinata alors il avait regardé.

**Sunny dumb [18:47]**

**Hey, Tsukishima !**

**Je me demandais si tu. . .**

**voudrais sortir un de ces jours ?**

**Je te dois encore un resto ! o(*^▽^*)o**

Le grand blond était déconcerté par la vitesse à laquelle l'idiot semblait se remettre de la mort de sa mère. Ne serait-ce qu'une façade ? Fort probable.

**[18:54]**

**Yeah. Peu importe.**

Ensuite, ils choisirent une date et un lieu, ça n'avait pas été très compliqué. Shoyo avait apparemment beaucoup de temps libre ce qui facilitait beaucoup le procédé. 

C'est donc comme ça qu'il se retrouva, le jeudi suivant, à attendre son ancien coéquipier, devant un restaurant paumé au milieu d'une rue déserte. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit avant et se demandait comment quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mis les pieds au Japon pendant presque deux ans le connaissait. 

Il dû patienter quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir la boule d'énergie aux cheveux oranges s'engouffrer dans la rue et courir vers lui.

- **_Toujours incapable de lire l'heure correctement ?_ **

- **_J'ai même pas cinq minutes de retard !!!_ **

- **_C'est cinq minutes de trop._ **

Hinata fit une moue, passa devant le blond et entra dans le restaurant sans regarder si le plus grand le suivait. Ce dernier enclencha le pas avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

L'intérieur du resto était sobre et agréable. Le roux s'était déjà installé à une table un peu à l'écart, pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de clients. Il rangea son téléphone lorsque Tsukishima s'installait en face de lui.

En attendant qu'un serveur les approche, Shoyo se renseigna sur la vie du central et ce dernier fit de même sur le séjour au Brésil. C'était un échange classique de vieux amis qui ne s'étaient plus vus depuis un moment.

Le serveur prit leur commande puis leur apporta leur boissons. Après une gorgée pour soulager sa gorge un légèrement sèche, Kei posa la question qui le hantait depuis l'enterrement.

- **_Pourquoi tu fais comme si ça ne te touchait pas ?_ **

- **_Hum ? Oh, je ne prétends pas. Je vais bien, mieux, j'imagine._ **

Hinata ne le regardait plus dans les yeux, il bu distraitement à son verre. Il soupira avant de reprendre :

- **_Je. . . J'ai compris. . . qu'il n'y avait rien que j'aurais pu faire. Il n'y a personne à blâmer_ ** , déclara le plus petit en souriant. **_Elle. . . elle m'a écrit une lettre. . . dans laquelle elle disait à quel point elle était fière que je fasse de mon mieux pour réaliser mon rêve et combien elle m'aimait._ **

Leur plats interrompirent la petite tirade du rouquin. Il remercia le serveur alors que les yeux de Tsukishima restaient fixés sur son ami.

- **_Je n'ai pas le temps de me lamenter. Je vais réaliser mon rêve pour moi et pour elle aussi_ ** , conclut le plus âgé, son regard fuyant toujours celui du blond. **_Bon appétit_ **, ajouta-t-il avant d'entamer son plat. 

Le joueur de deuxième division murmura aussi un "bon appétit" avant de commencer à manger. C'était bon, même délicieux et il était certain qu'il reviendrait, si possible en compagnie de l'ancien numéro dix.

- **_Tu t'en remet bien, je trouve_ **, avoua-t-il entre deux bouchées.

- **_C'est pas facile, mais je ne suis pas seul_ **, dit Shoyo avec son sourire lumineux.

P*tain de sourire lumineux qui donnait aux joues du plus grand une jolie teinte rosée. Son rencard ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier et ça le rassurait autant que ça l'agaçait. 

Il avait toujours été attiré par la boule d'énergie vivante, comme la lune est attiré par la terre et vice-versa. Sauf que dans cette situation, la lune était attiré par le f*cking soleil et à moins qu'il n'arrive à se maintenir en orbite, il allait juste brûler. Être consumé par ses propres sentiments. 

Leur conversation continua avait des sujets banals : comment allaient les autres, ce qu'ils devenaient, une pique, une réplique, un rire, ce qu'ils avaient appris, ce qu'ils comptaient faire ensuite. C'est comme ça que Tsukishima apprit que l'ancien central comptait tenter d'entrer en première division chez les MSBY.

Et puis, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment comment, ils en sont arrivés à parler de leur relation romantique. Et Kei voulait savoir autant qu'il voulait partir en courant. Ça avait commencé par une simple question.

- **_Sinon, tu es toujours célibataire ?_ **

- **_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_ ** avait répliqué le blond.

La question l'avait prise au dépourvu. Cependant une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que, peut-être, Hinata ait demandé ça dans l'idée d'une éventuelle relation intime avec lui.

- **_Eh bien, tu sais. . . Je suis pas aveugle_ ** , commença le plus petit avec un léger rictus. **_Pendant des années, j'ai fait semblant de rien voir._ **

Le joueur des Sendai Frogs déglutit avec difficulté. Certes parfois, il avait semé des indices dans l'espoir que Shoyo les remarque et qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Mais il était loin d'avoir été le plus évident.

- **_À vrai dire, je savais pas quoi faire_ ** , poursuivit-il avec une expression plus gênée. **_J'avais peur que si je choisissais l'un d'entre vous, les autres en souffriraient._ **

Évidement, c'était bien une réflexion de parfait idiot qui s'inquiétait plus des autres que de lui-même.

- **_Tu pouvais simplement choisir celui que toi, tu voulais_ **, répliqua le blond d'un ton vif.

- **_Hé bien, j'ai essayé. Vraiment. Mais vous êtes tous si. . . incroyable, si beau, si gentil, si affectueux, chacun à votre manière_ **, expliqua Hinata avec les joues rouges. 

Ses gestes traduisaient son malaise mais Tsukishima ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Il voulait savoir, comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'homme en face de lui.

- **_C'était impossible pour moi de choisir_ ** , continua le rouquin en jouant avec sa serviette. **_Chaque fois que je trouvais une raison de préférer l'un d'entre vous, j'en trouvais une autre pour tous les autres aussi. C'était sans fin._ **

- **_Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ?_ **

Hinata le regarda un instant avant de reprendre :

- **_Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'en ne choisissant personne, tout le monde était perdant. Il m'a aussi dit que je pouvais choisir tout le monde et que ceux qui ne l'acceptaient pas pouvaient juste partir._ **

- **_Relation libre, alors. . ._ **

**_-Plus polyamour qu'union libre._ **

**_-Désolé, je ne suis pas un spécialiste._ **

**_-Moi non plus, mais j'apprends._ **

Le plus grand fixa son assiette vide puis planta de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux ambrés de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci était tendu et nerveux comme lorsqu'il attendait ses résultats d'examens avec l'espoir fou de les avoir réussi, en sachant qu'il n'avait rien compris à ses cours.

- **_Okay, pourquoi pas._ **

D'un coup toute la tension présente dans le corps du plus petit semblait s'envoler. Shoyo lui offrit le plus chaleureux des sourires que le blond n'ait jamais vu.

Oh god. . . Tsukishima allait brûlé.

\----- Jour 17 -- Fin -----


	18. Jour 18 - Bokuto

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Black Jackals, Bokuto avait intégré un appartement convenable pas trop loin du gymnase. Ce n'était pas très grand mais c'était bien plus que suffisant pour lui et les petites soirées qu'il organisait pour ses amis. 

Quand il avait entendu que son disciple numéro un voulait tenter d'entrer dans son équipe. Il avait saisi l'occasion et lui avait proposé de passer quelques jours ensemble avant le jour fatidique.

Le plus jeune avait accepté avec joie et avait débarqué trois jours plus tard à Osaka. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un café pas trop loin de la gare. 

Lorsque l'ailier entra dans le lieu du rendez-vous, il remarqua immédiatement les cheveux oranges qui se démarquaient des autres. Leur propriétaire était installé à une table près de la vitre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son smartphone. 

Revoir Hinata après plusieurs années lui fit un choc. Le petit lycéen adorable était devenu un jeune homme sexy. Certes il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que la dernière fois que Kotaro l'avait vu mais le rouquin avait quelque chose de bien plus imposant.

Le numéro douze ne savait pas si ça venait de sa peau dorée par le soleil, de son air plus calme et mature ou de son style vestimentaire. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose chez son cadet qui attirait l'attention et pas seulement la sienne.

Quand Shoyo leva la tête de son téléphone et l'aperçu, il sourit et se leva d'un bond. Il courut vers son mentor, abandonnant au passage sa table et ses affaires.

- **_Bokuto-san !!!_ ** Cria-t-il en lui sautant dessus. 

Le plus grand le rattrapa du mieux qu'il pu, entourant le corps bronzé de ses bras musclés.

- **_Woaw ! Moi aussi je suis trop content de te revoir, Hinata !_ **

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se réjouissant à haute voix de leur retrouvaille. Celle-ci attirait d'ailleurs l'attention des autres clients ou gênait leur passage vers le comptoir. 

Certains avaient sorti leur téléphone filmant la scène, attendant le moment du baiser. Parce qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, ils sortaient ensemble. . . tu ne sautes pas comme ça dans les bras d'un ami. . .

Au bout d'un long moment, un des serveurs s'approcha doucement de la source d'agitation. Il semblait embarrassé par la situation devant laquelle il se trouvait.

- **_Euh. . . Excusez-moi_ ** , intervient l'employé attirant l'attention des deux volleyeurs.  **_Vous pourriez aller vous asseoir ou sortir ? Vous. . . gênez les autres clients._ **

Les deux amis se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment le problème puis fixèrent à nouveau le serveur. Avant qu'Hinata ne tapote l'épaule du plus grand pour que ce dernier le repose au sol. 

- **_Oh ! Oui, désolé_ ** , s'excusa le plus jeune avec un sourire.

Ensuite, il traîna Bokuto jusqu'à la table où il avait laissé ses affaires. Ils s'installèrent et continuèrent leur conversation.

Peu à peu, l'attention qui était sur eux diminua même si certains groupes de lycéennes continuaient à leur jeter des petits coups d'œil "discrets" avant de rigoler entre elles.

Ça ne dérangeait pas les deux jeunes adultes, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient dans leur propre univers si loin de la masse de gens qui les entouraient. Ils discutaient joyeusement, riaient fort, souriaient bien plus que de raisons, semblaient se perdre dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

La plupart des couples présents dans le café questionnèrent leurs sentiments en les voyant interagir. Parce que la complicité entre les deux hommes avait l'air bien plus forte que celle qu'ils ressentaient pour leur partenaire.

Après que Shoyo ai terminé sa boisson, le numéro douze lui montra quelques endroits qu'il aimait bien sur le chemin vers son appartement. Le plus jeune écouta avec attention tout ce que lui racontait son mentor.

Une fois débarrassé de la valise du rouquin, le duo retourna dans le froid du début de l'automne. Bokuto voulait absolument que son disciple voit le gymnase dans lequel ils allaient s'entraîner parce que, évidemment, Hinata allait réussir à entrer dans son équipe. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tout aussi excité de voir le complexe sportif.

- **_C'est grand !!!_ ** s'exclama le plus jeune, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- **_Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Je te l'avais dit ! Mais désolé, j'avais oublié que ça serait fermé à cette heure-ci._ **

- **_Pas grave, je le verrais bien assez souvent dans les prochains mois._ **

Sur le chemin du retour, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger un morceau avant de se réfugier du froid dans l'appartement de l'ancien capitaine. 

Durant le reste de la soirée, ils continuèrent à se raconter des centaines d'anecdotes ou à se partager de nouvelles techniques ou stratégies. Puis le rouquin bailla, les yeux mi-clos et Kotaro décréta qu'ils feraient mieux de se coucher. Il abandonna son cadet dans le salon après s'être assuré qu'il ne manquait de rien.

Le jour suivant, le joueur pro fit réveiller par une douce odeur qui flottait dans l'air. Il se leva pour trouver un bon petit déjeuner sur la table.

- **_Tu n'étais pas obligé._ **

- **_J'ai pris l'habitude au Brésil et au final, c'est resté._ **

Hinata déposa une seconde assiette pour lui avant de s'asseoir. Bokuto le fixa un moment sans bouger ni parler. 

La scène avait quelque chose qui la rendait sublime et presque irréelle aux yeux du plus grand. L'odeur de l'œuf bien cuit, les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient doucement la pièce, la présence de son disciple. 

Ah. C'était ça, il avait envie que son réveil demain soit pareil et ceux des jours suivants aussi, peut-être même jusqu'à sa mort. Il voulait un bon et beau déjeuné sur la table. Il voulait la lumière encore faible du début de journée. Il voulait Hinata, assis à sa table qui lui souriait.

- **_Dépêche-toi et viens manger_ ** , dit le plus jeune d'une voix déjà énergique.  **_Je n'aime pas manger seul._ **

L'ailier s'exécuta, s'installant en face de son invité et commença à manger. Il ne parla pas beaucoup, laissant son cadet faire la conversation. Il était encore perturbé par la réalisation qu'il venait d'avoir.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plus au moins de la même manière. Et, franchement, Bokuto ne se serait pas repris si Hinata ne l'avait pas regardé avec son regard plein d'inquiétude en lui demandant s'il allait bien.

Le plus grand n'avait pas envie de voir le rouquin triste ou inquiet. Ce n'était pas des émotions qui convenaient au visage du plus jeune. Et Kotaro ferait son possible pour que n'y apparaisse plus.

L'après-midi fut ponctué de long fou-rire, de petites confidences, de moments de convivialité et d'intimité. Une fin de journée presque parfaite selon le joueur pro, il manquait juste un peu de volley.

Pour compenser le fait de ne pas avoir touché la balle ou parler volley de l'après-midi, il proposa de regarder un match pour leur soirée. Le plus jeune fut ravi de cette proposition. 

Le match en question était celui des MBSY contre les Red Falcons de la saison précédente. Le numéro douze se souvenait que ça n'avait pas été une victoire facile, aucune victoire ne l'était mais celle-là en particulier avait été éprouvante. 

Il écoutait avec intérêt les commentaires du rouquin, ajoutant les siens. Sans qu'il ne sache comment ou pourquoi leur conversation dériva sur les maillots.

- **_Je pense vraiment que le rouge va bien à Hakuba-san, il a bien fait d'aller chez les Falcons_ ** , déclara Hinata d'un air très sérieux.

- **_On ne choisit pas son équipe pour la couleur du maillot._ **

- **_Bien sûr, mais si les couleurs de l'équipe te vont, c'est toujours un plus._ **

Le plus grand réfléchit aux propos de son disciple. Certes, il n'avait pas choisi les Black Jackals pour leur maillot mais pour rien au monde il ne porterait les couleurs de Deseo Hornets. Bokuto n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi ils ne changeaient pas leur design moche, parce que même lui voyait que le vert pomme et le fuchsia n'étaient pas des couleurs à mettre ensemble. 

- **_Tu veux essayer ?_ ** demanda le mentor avec un air un peu pensif.

- **_Quoi ?_ **

Le roux détourna les yeux de l'écran pour dévisager son aîné avec incertitude.

- **_Nos couleurs, j'ai toujours mon maillot ici,_ ** clarifia l'ailier sans regarder son invité.

- **_Oh !!!! Ouais, je veux !_ ** s'exclama Hinata avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le plus âgé parti chercher sa tenue de match puis la donna à son disciple. Celui-ci s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bain pour l'essayer. Kotaro sourit devant l'excitation qui envahissait son cadet, le trouvant adorable.

Il se réinstalla dans le canapé et en attendant que son apprenti sorte de la salle d'eau, continua de regarder le match. Plus que de voir si les couleurs de MSBY allait au plus jeune, il avait envie de voir Hinata dans son maillot.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à ce dernier pour revenir dans la pièce de vie avec sur les épaules le maillot noir et dorée marqué du numéro douze. Le haut était trop grand, il arrivait quasi à la moitié des cuisses du plus petit et laissait ses clavicules découvertes.

Hinata semblait un peu gêné, il gardait ses mains sur ses hanches et ses joues avaient pris une teinte plus foncée. 

Dans l'ensemble, Bokuto trouvait que la tenue lui allait bien, certes un peu grande mais le noir était définitivement une couleur qui le mettait en valeur. Le rouquin était beau, et le serait sûrement plus si les vêtements étaient à sa taille.

- **_Il te va hyper bien !!! Fais un mouvement d'attaque !_ ** S'enthousiasma le jeune de vingt-quatre ans.

- **_Euh. . . Bokuto-san_ ** , commença le plus petit, gêné. **_J'ai beau avoir grandi et pris du poids, on a pas vraiment la même corpulence._ **

L'hôte fixa son ami avec un air qui trahissait sa non-compréhension d'où Hinata voulait en venir. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment, rougissant un peu plus alors qu'il levait les mains.

Immédiatement, le short, lui aussi trop grand, atterrit aux pieds du plus jeune. La bouche de Kotaro s'ouvrit sous la surprise et il ne put que continuer à fixer son disciple. Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors que des centaines de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit.

Parce qu'en moins d'une seconde, Shoyo était passé de adorable et beau à sexy et hot. Franchement, il ne savait pas comment gérer ça. 

Une partie de lui - assez importante pour tout dire - avait envie de pousser Hinata contre n'importe quelle surface et l'embrasser alors que son côté raisonnable - qui avait déjà du mal à lutter dans les situation "normales" - tentait de résister à cette envie. 

Heureusement pour lui, son cadet, devant son état d'indécision, prit les devants et s'avança vers lui. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi embarrassé qu'il y a quelques instants même si ses joues restaient rouges. 

- **_Est-ce que. . . tu me veux ?_ ** demanda Shoyo en s'approchant encore un peu. 

Le plus âgé hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le rouquin sourit malicieusement tandis qu'il s'asseyait à califourchon sur les cuisses de son aîné. 

- **_Alors, prends-moi._ **

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus pour que le plus grand s'empare des lèvres de son invité, pour que ses mains explorent chaque parcelle de la peau brûlante et bronzée de Shoyo, pour que celui-ci fasse pareil. 

Leur échange était langoureux, suave, bien plus torride que ce que Bokuto avait connu jusqu'à présent dans sa vie de jeune adulte. C'était nouveau aussi, parce que jamais personne n'avait eu l'air de lui appartenir comme Shoyo le faisait. 

Il rompit le baiser. Il voulait goûter à d'autres parts du plus jeune, son cou, son torse, ses cuisses, y laisser des marques. Il voulait que Shoyo fasse pareil. Il y eut un gémissement puis un autre.

- **_Je t'aime_ ** , murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. 

- **_Je sais_ ** , répondit immédiatement le rouquin.

Kotaro pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du plus petit s'écraser contre son oreille.

- **_Moi aussi_ ** , chuchota Shoyo contre son oreille.

Ce fût sans aucun doute la meilleure soirée du numéro douze, du moins le plus inoubliable. Il espérait au fond de son cœur que demain aussi, son cadet porterait son maillot.

\----- Jour 18 -- Fin -----


	19. Jour 19 - Hoshiumi

Ce soir avait eu lieu le premier match de la saison, son équipe avait affronté les Black Jackals. Hoshiumi avait toujours aimé ouvrir la saison, le premier match attirait bien plus l'attention des médias que les autres. C'était l'occasion de montrer à quel point il affutait chacune de ses capacités.

Cependant, cette année, c'était différent. Ce match, en plus d'être le premier, avait aussi été le retour d'Hinata Shoyo. 

Korai avait été excité rien qu'en sachant qu'il allait enfin terminer son affrontement avec le rouquin. Six ans, il avait attendu ce match pendant six ans.

Alors bien sûr quand les aigles s'étaient inclinés, il avait été déçu. Déçu que le match ne dure pas un peu plus longtemps. Déçu de ne pas toucher un peu plus la balle. Déçu de ne pas avoir un peu plus de temps avec Hinata. 

Est-ce que pour autant ce match valait six ans d'attente ? Oui, c'était même le meilleur match qu'il ait jamais joué jusqu'à présent. Hoshiumi serait prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour rejouer un match pareil. Même s'il préférerait ne plus avoir à patienter autant.

Alors qu'il répondait aux questions des journalistes, il pouvait encore sentir l'excitation et la tension du jeu qui s'était terminé, il y a déjà une demi-heure.

L'interview qu'il donnait dévira rapidement sur ce qu'il pensait d'Hinata. Korai eut du mal à se retenir de dire tout le bien qu'il voyait dans le numéro vingt-et-un des MSBY en dehors du terrain. 

- **_Vous vous êtes trouvé un rival de taille_ ** , sourit la journaliste.

- **_Ça pourrait être le cas mais pas vraiment_ ** , commença le numéro seize des Alders.  **_Parce que, lui et moi, on va vaincre le monde ensemble_ ** , déclara-t-il d'un ton confiant. 

L'interviewer rit nerveusement avant de poursuivre avec des questions plus conventionnelles. 

Une fois le petit entretien fini, le numéro seize des Schweiden Alders partit vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer. 

Alors qu'il atteignait la porte des vestiaires, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, une voix familière lui indiqua qui l'avait suivi. 

- **_Alors, comme ça, c'est toi et moi contre le monde_ ** , le taquina Shoyo.

Il fit volte face pour voir son adversaire deux mètres derrière lui, un sourire en coin trônant sur ses lèvres. Korai ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Certes il avait dit ça pour une interview, il ne s'attendait cependant pas que Hinata l'entende, du moins pas tout de suite.

Il fit de son mieux pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune prenne sa déclaration comme une confession. S'il se confessait, il ferait ça bien, en face à face et certainement pas de manière détournée.

- **_Oui, bien sûr !_ ** affirma-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait confiante.  **_On va montrer au monde que notre taille n'est pas un défaut._ **

Hinata rit et c'était le rire le plus cristallin que le blandin ait jamais entendu. Il sentit de nouveau son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

- **_Évidemment ! Et je ne voudrais faire ça avec personne d'autre que toi, Hoshiumi-san._ **

Dire que le plus âgé était touché serait un euphémisme. Savoir que le plus petit n'envisageait personne d'autre que lui pour se tenir sur le terrain olympique le remplissait d'une joie immense. Il pourrait même dire qu'il en était heureux.

L'attaquant des Alders savait que si le petit roux le rendait heureux, il devait faire son maximum pour tenter de le garder. Alors, il rassembla son courage, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps car il avait toujours du courage sous la main.

- **_Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?_ **

Son interlocuteur le regarda un peu perdu avant de demander :

- **_Sortir avec toi, comme dans aller dehors, avoir un rendez-vous ou être ton petit-copain ?_ **

- **_Euh. . . Les trois ?_ **

Encore une fois, le rire du joueur des Black Jackals retentit dans le couloir du gymnase. Hoshiumi se sentit un peu idiot devant l'admiration qu'il vouait à ce rire mais chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il avait l'impression de pourvoir voler jusqu'à la lune.

- **_D'accord_ ** , répondit finalement le plus jeune avec un doux sourire.

- **_Vraiment ?_ **

- **_Oui, mais j'ai une condition,_ ** ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

Ce fut au tour de Korai de dévisager son vis-à-vis, avec, il l'avouait, un peu d'appréhension. 

- **_Ça sera pas exclusif_ ** , annonça fermement le plus jeune.  **_Par là, je veux dire que j'ai déjà d'autres petits-amis et je ne les quitterais pas pour toi, comme je ne te quitterais pas pour eux._ **

Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'ils sortaient quand même ensemble ? Il ne s'était pas fait rejeter, n'est-ce pas ? 

- **_Évidemment, toi aussi, tu pourrais voir d'autres personnes. Est-ce que ça t'irait ?_ **

- **_Mais tu es quand même mon petit-copain ?_ **

Hinata sourit tendrement à la question.

- **_Jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, oui, je le suis._ **

Le plus âgé sourit en prenant son cadet dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- **_Hé ! Si tu ne veux pas étouffer ton petit copain, tu ferais mieux de relâcher un peu la pression_ ** .

- **_Oh désolé_ ** , murmura le blandin en desserrant un peu ses bras sans pour autant relâcher Shoyo. 

- **_C'est pas trop grave_ ** , rigola le plus jeune.  **_Mais je veux une compensation. . ._ **

Avant que le joueur des Alders n'ait le temps de réagir, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du rouquin. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde et fut chaste, très chaste, trop chaste au goût de Korai qui l'embrassa à nouveau.

L'instant suivant, il avait poussé Hinata contre un mur et approfondit l'échange. Il pouvait sentir les mains chaudes du plus petit se glisser sous son maillot, caresser sa peau froide. 

- **_Oi, Boke !_ **

La voix les sortit tous les deux de leur transe. D'un geste, ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui les avait interrompus. 

Kageyama se tenait au centre du couloir et les fixait, on pouvait lire dans son expression tout le mécontentement qu'il ressentait.

- **_On avait dit cinq minutes, pas vingt. Les autres nous attendent._ **

- **_Oh, j'avais oublié._ **

À contre cœur, le rouquin se défit de l'emprise de son adversaire à qui il chuchota un " _ désolé _ " et " _ à plus tard _ " avant de rejoindre le passeur. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour offrir au blandin un sourire joyeux et un signe de la main.

Alors que Hoshiumi les regardaient s'éloigner, il crut entendre le numéro vingt ronchonner :

- **_Tu pourrais arrêter de charmer mes coéquipiers._ **

La réponse de leur adversaire fut un simple " _ hehe _ " puis les deux volleyeurs disparurent en prenant l'allée centrale.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Korai pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. En ouvrant la porte des vestiaires, il se dit que oui, il avait perdu le match mais il avait aussi gagné le meilleur petit copain dont il pouvait rêver.

\----- Jour 19 -- Fin -----


	20. Jour 20 - Sakusa

L'arrivée d'Hinata Shoyo chez les Black Jackals avait changé pas mal de choses, Sakusa le savait. Il n'était pas dans l'équipe depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que le numéro vingt-et-un mais il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'observateur.

Analyser les situations lui permettait d'éviter les individus ou les lieux qu'il jugeait non-respectueux de ses critères d'hygiène. Ça lui permettait aussi d'en apprendre plus sur ses coéquipiers. 

C'était comme ça qu'il avait vu les comportements de ses collègues changer autour du petit rouquin. Pour certains, c'était à peine perceptible. Pour d'autres, c'était beaucoup plus flagrant.

Par exemple, Atsumu devenait encore plus confiant, plus joyeux, plus exubérant lorsque leur dernière recrue était près de lui. Il devenait plus agréable avec les autres ou plutôt son attention était dirigée en grande partie sur Hinata, au point que le reste du monde semblait s'effacer pour lui. 

Il ne manquait aucune occasion de toucher le plus petit. Une belle attaque ? Ça méritait bien un high-five. Une réception compliquée ? Une tape dans le dos. Un joli service ? Une bonne accolade était de mise. Shoyo parlait à quelqu'un ? Le blond intervenait se plaçant à côté de  _ son  _ attaquant, son coude sur l'épaule du plus jeune ou une main sur sa hanche. 

C'était si criant que Sakusa trouvait étrange que personne dans l'équipe ne fasse de remarques là-dessus. Même Inunaki qui passait sa vie à taquiner tout le monde ne disait rien ou presque. 

Comme s'il y avait un consensus dont tout le monde était au courant, sauf lui. 

C'était pareil pour Bokuto, personne ne disait rien quand il tirait Hinata dans une grande embrassade ou qu'il reprochait à Tsum-Tsum de trop monopoliser  _ son _ disciple. 

Parfois, ils se disputaient pour l'attention du rouquin. C'était stupide parce que Shoyo leur répétait toujours la même phrase : " _ Je vous aime tous le deux, autant l'un que l'autre _ ". Ça suffisait à les calmer du moins jusqu'à la fois suivante.

Dans un registre différent, il y avait Thomas. Lui ne courrait pas après l'attention de leur dernier venu mais il adorait quand même la recevoir. C'était plus discret mais son expression s'illuminait chaque fois que Hinata allait lui parler et ses yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette du plus jeune durant les phases de repos. 

Évidemment, il n'y avait pas que chez les MSBY que le petit roux faisait des ravages. Leurs adversaires aussi semblaient tombés comme des mouches devant le charme de Shoyo. C'était ce qu'avait constaté Sakusa au fil de leurs matchs. 

Encore ce soir, ses observations se confirmaient alors qu'il regardait le rouquin s'en allait accompagné par le central de l'EJP Raijin, Suna Rintaro. Habituellement, Sakusa ne venait pas aux petites sorties d'après match mais ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son cousin et-

- **_Tu le fixe un peu trop_ ** , intervient discrètement Motoya en sirotant sa boisson.

Kiyoomi dévisagea ledit cousin assis à sa droite, ce dernier eut un petit sursaut.

- **_Me regarde pas comme ça. Et puis, tu es pas le seul._ **

Komori désigna d'un signe de tête l'autre bout de la table. Atsumu ne détachait pas son regard assassin de son ancien coéquipier, il semblait prêt à bondir hors de sa chaise pour s'interposer entre le couple.

Avant que ça n'arrive, Meian interpella le passeur et tenta de l'inclure dans la conversation qu'il avait avec Bokuto et Washio. Trouver quelque chose pour le distraire un moment ou le reste de la soirée.

- **_Une chose est sûre, votre numéro vingt-et-un a du succès._ **

C'était vrai, tout le monde aimait Hinata Shoyo.

- **_Ridicule_ ** **,** commenta le germaphobe en finissant son verre. 

La soirée se poursuivit sans encombre. Sakusa discuta principalement avec le libéro de l'équipe adverse avant de rentrer à l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé avec le reste des Black Jackals minus leur rouquin qui n'était toujours pas réapparu.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel comme situation. D'ailleurs, le noiraud se demandait pourquoi ils s'embêtaient encore à lui réserver une chambre, Hinata ne dormait jamais seul et encore moins dans la chambre prévue pour lui. 

Kiyoomi entra dans sa chambre après un dernier "bonne nuit" général à son équipe. Il prit une douche rapide, histoire de se sentir mieux, plus propre avant de se coucher. 

Le lendemain, il se leva tôt, trente minutes avant l'heure du déjeuner pour être précis. La raison ? Il voulait passer au buffet avant la contamination de la nourriture par les autres clients de l'hôtel. 

La simple idée de savoir que sa nourriture pouvait avoir été en contact avec des mains étrangères - et probablement sales - le dégoûtait. Les buffets étaient des festivals de germes et le noiraud voulait au maximum les éviter. 

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel, il fut surpris de voir Hinata attendre près des portes de la petite cafétéria. Généralement, lorsque le roux partait avec un adversaire, ils ne le revoyaient pas avant le départ du bus.

- **_Bonjour, Omi-san !_ ** le salua le plus petit avec un grand sourire.

Il semblait ravi de le voir et Kiyoomi devait avouer que voir le plus jeune si énergique de bon matin l'impressionnait. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui était toujours de bonne humeur au réveil. 

Le germaphobe le salua en retour tout en s'approchant de son coéquipier. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans le hall, et les deux-trois employés qui s'activaient derrière les portes vitrées de la cafétéria.

- **_Tu es de retour tôt_ ** , commenta-t-il d'un ton impassible.

- **_Rin n'aime pas être réveillé de bon matin alors je ne suis pas resté_ ** , expliqua le rouquin sans quitter son grand sourire.

- **_Est-ce qu'au moins tu as dormi ?_ **

L'ouverture brusque des portes coupa court leur conversation et attira leur attention sur le mouvement soudain. Dans l'embouchure se tenait une jeune femme, les joues rouges et un peu transpirante.

- **_Vous êtes bien Sakusa-san et Hinata-san des Black Jackas ?_ **

La dernière recrue de l'équipe acquiesça, toujours souriant. Kiyoomi, lui remit son masque en place sans un mot. 

- **_Est-ce que je peux avoir vos autographes, s'il vous plaît ?_ ** Demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant devant eux.

- **_Bien sûr !_ ** Répondit Shoyo.  **_Pas besoin d'en faire autant._ **

L'employée se releva et les fit entrer dans la pièce avant de courir dans l'espace réservé au personnel, certainement pour aller chercher de quoi écrire. 

Le plus grand jeta un œil au buffet, tout semblait prêt pour le déjeuner, et vu qu'il restait du temps avant l’heure officiel du repas. Personne n'aurait l'occasion de toucher la nourriture avant lui. 

Le jeune femme réapparu, plus enthousiaste encore qu'avant et leur tendis chacun un papier et un marqueur. Sakusa signa rapidement avant d'aller se servir. Oh, il aimait ses fans, juste pas les approcher.

De son côté, Hinata discuta un peu avec la jeune adulte. Le numéro quinze l'entendit s'excuser de son comportement mais l'employé l'arrêta. Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant que son coéquipier ne le rejoigne. L'échange avait eu l'air joviale et agréable.

- **_Tu lui plais_ ** , murmura le rouquin en s'installant en face de lui.

- **_Toi aussi_ ** , répliqua le plus âgé.

- **_Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle dévorait des yeux_ ** , fît remarquer Shoyo avant de boire son jus d'orange.  **_Quel casanova !_ **

- **_Regardez qui parle !_ **

Le jeune à la peau bronzée explosa de rire s'attirant le regard furieux d'un homme d'affaires pas encore bien réveillé. Sakusa ne pouvait que fixer l'homme en face de lui, le regarder rigoler et en être émerveillé, c'était si rare que Shoyo rit uniquement pour lui.

Les deux athlètes finirent leur repas tranquillement. De plus en plus de personnes envahissaient le petit espace dédié au repas, Kiyoomi voulait partir. 

- **_Tu veux aller prendre l'air ?_ ** proposa Hinata en se levant pour débarrasser son plateau.

Le noiraud accepta d'un geste de la tête, mis un nouvelle fois son masque puis suivit son collègue. Ils passèrent dans leur chambre pour récupérer un manteau et des gants pour lui et une tenue plus classique pour Shoyo.

Ensuite, ils sortirent du bâtiment, non sans prévenir leur capitaine qu'ils partaient en balade. L'air dehors était froid et il faisait encore noir mais ça n'empêchait pas les deux volleyeurs de marcher dans les allées éclairées du parc voisin. 

Comme souvent entre eux, le sujet de conversation tournait autour du volley, de la santé et de la nourriture.

- **_J'ai lu récemment que les contacts physiques étaient bons pour le corps._ **

Sakusa le savait, il avait lu aussi ce genre d'article. Ça n'empêchait pas son esprit d'être dégouté à l'idée de sa peau contre la peau d'un autre humain. Ça n'empêchait pas les germes étrangères d'envahir son espace personnel. Ça n'empêchait pas son cœur d'espérer qu'un jour, il irait "mieux", qu'un jour, il pourrait toucher quelqu'un sans avoir besoin de se laver après, qu'un jour, il soit "normal".

Il sentit la main gantée du plus jeune saisir la sienne, stoppant le courant de ses pensées. Les tissus de leur gants étaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux ne se touchaient pas, pourtant les deux adultes se tenaient la main. 

Sakusa bougea sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Ce n'était pas vraiment un contact physique mais pour lui c'était déjà beaucoup, surtout suffisant. Il sourit sous son masque alors qu'Hinata continuait à parler normalement, comme si de rien n'était.

C'était vrai, tout le monde aimait Shoyo. Kiyoomi n'était pas une exception.

\----- Jour 20 -- Fin -----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaw, j'ai du mal à croire que ça fait déjà 20 jours !
> 
> Merci beaucoup de lire cette fanfic et merci aussi à tous ceux que laisse des Kudos, ça me fait hyper plaisir.
> 
> J'espère que es prochains chapitres vous plairons aussi !


	21. Jour 21 - Osamu

La vie d'Osamu avait subi de grands changements au cours des dernières années. De bons changements, l'un des derniers en date étant certainement l'ouverture de son restaurant. Il en était fier, si fier. Les gens aimaient sa cuisine, et lui aimait ce qu'il faisait, c'était génial. 

Puis, il ne lui dirait jamais mais il aimait aussi le fait que son frère soit dans la même ville, qu'il soit encore prêt de lui. Ils ne vivaient plus ensemble mais ils pouvaient toujours passer chez l'autre à l'improviste. Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant. 

Même s'ils avaient pris des voies différentes, Atsumu restait une constante dans sa vie. C'était relaxant, malgré le fait qu'il préférerait que ce dernier arrête de venir se plaindre à la moindre occasion. 

Osamu préférait quand son jumeau ramenait son équipe après certains entraînements. Il appréciait entendre leurs petites anecdotes, les entendre rire et partager un repas tous ensemble. Il aimait rejoindre le groupe une fois le dernier client partit, s'intégrer un peu, rire avec eux.

C'était encore mieux depuis qu'Hinata Shoyo avait rejoint les Black Jackals. Le jeune homme apportait une dynamique envoûtante et attirante au groupe. Le jeune homme était envoûtant et attirant. 

Oh, Osamu savait qu'il n'était pas le seul sous le charme du rouquin. Il avait aussi remarqué que le plus jeune ne rejetait aucun de ses prétendants, tout du moins, pas sans leur avoir donné une chance. Et le cadet Miya était plus que certain d'avoir sa chance.

Il salua les derniers clients qui partaient, il ne restait plus que les joueurs des MSBY comme souvent. Il sourit doucement en les voyant rire de bon cœur. Il rangea ce qui demandait de l'être puis il s'approcha de la grande table encore occupée.

- **_Oh, tu fermes ? Il faut qu'on parte ?_ ** demanda le capitaine de l'équipe. 

- **_Non. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus, surtout si vous avez des nouvelles croustillantes_ ** , sourit malicieusement l'ex-volleyeur en s'asseyant en bout de table. 

- **_Ton frère a trébuché sur son lacet_ ** , déclara Inunaki d'un ton plat,  **_et est tombé face la première devant les journalistes qui venaient nous interviewer._ **

La plupart des adultes riait discrètement, d'autres - lire : Osamu et Barnes - bien plus ouvertement, au dépend du passeur. Ce dernier tentait vainement de justifier sa chute différemment, faisant redoubler les rires.

En dernier recours, Atsumu se tourna vers Hinata, espérant un geste de ce dernier. Cependant, le rouquin ne lui lança qu'un regard désolé, un grand sourire sur les lèvres témoignant de son amusement de la situation. 

- **_Même toi, Shoyo_ ** , dit le blond blessé.  **_Toi aussi, tu m'trahis._ **

- **_Pour te trahir, il fallait être de ton côté_ ** , répliqua son frère.

Une nouvelle fois, les rires envahirent la pièce excepté que cette fois, Hinata prit la main de l'aîné des jumeaux pour le rassurer. Celui-ci plongea ses yeux dans ceux ambrés de plus jeune, s'y perdant instantanément.

- **_Cette chute était très drôle, tu dois l'avouer. Mais tu n'en restes pas moins super cool !_ ** le consola le rayon de soleil du groupe avec un doux sourire.

- **_Ah non, Hinata. Ne booste pas sa confiance en lui. Il va encore être insupportable pendant des jours_ ** , se plaignit le libéro.

- **_Et franchement, les gamelles de Bokuto sont plus honteuses_ ** , ajouta le numéro vingt-et-un avant de sortir son téléphone.  **_Et j'ai des preuves._ **

- **_Attends, tu avais dit que tu effacerait les vidéos !!!_ ** S'exclama le concerné en tentant de subtiliser l'appareil.

- **_Les vidéos, oui. Mais j'ai gardé les photos._ **

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent furent une bataille pour essayer de récupérer les preuves en questions. Heureusement pour lui, Kotaro réussit à sauver son honneur ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. 

L'ambiance entre les garçons était bonne enfant, agréable. Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et peu à peu, les volleyeurs rentrèrent chez eux. Bientôt, il n'y avait plus que le libéro, le disciple et son mentor ainsi que les jumeaux.

- **_Hors de question que je tiennes la chandelle_ ** , annonça Shion en se levant et enfilant son manteau.

Shoyo le regarda perplexe tandis que Bokuto somnolait sur son épaule.

- **_Hein ? Mais je ne sors pas avec Osamu._ **

- **_Pas encore,_ ** lâchèrent Inunaki et le cadet Miya au même moment.

Les regards du blond et du roux se posèrent successivement sur les deux hommes qui venaient de parler, aussi perdu l'un que l'autre. Après une longue minute de silence, le plus âgé bougea.

- **_Pas mon problème_ ** , finit-il en partant du restaurant.

Pendant les instants suivants, le seul bruit dans la pièce fut les ronflements réguliers du numéro douze, toujours affalé sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Atsumu lança un regard meurtrier à son frère.

- **_Non. Je refuse_ ** , déclara le passeur.  **_Pas question._ **

- **_Ce n'est pas ton choix_ ** , soupira lourdement Shoyo.

- **_Mais. . . C'est mon jumeau, genre une copie ratée de moi. Tu peux pas sortir avec lui !_ **

Osamu grimaça à la remarque de son aîné.

**_-'Tsumu, tu sais que c'est faux. Et on pourra en parler demain. Il faut encore ramener Bokuto chez lui et je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi._ **

- **_J'veux pas me battre non plus. Mais Shoyo, tu peux pas-_ **

- **_Pas maintenant !_ ** S'énerva le rouquin.  **_S'il te plaît_ ** , continua-t-il d'une voix suppliante.  **_Ramène Bokuto chez lui et on se voit demain_ ** . **_Promis._ **

Atsumu allait de nouveau protester quand il croisa le regard fatigué de son amant, il serra les dents. Il se leva brusquement et fit le tour de la table pour décharger Hinata de leur coéquipier endormi.

Le plus jeune accompagna le numéro treize jusqu'à la porte l'épaulant encore un peu. Osamu, lui, resta à table, il savait qu'il fallait mieux éviter d'intervenir tant que son jumeau était encore là.  Histoire de ne pas envenimer encore un peu plus les choses.

- **_Je compte sur toi pour que Bokuto arrive chez lui en sécurité_ ** , déclara Shoyo avant de rapidement embrasser son petit-ami.  **_Merci_ ** , murmura-t-il alors que le blond traînait sa charge dans les rues.

Ensuite, il retourna s'asseoir à la table, sur une chaise plus proche de celle du chef. De nouveau, un silence s'installa. Certes le plus grand voulait une relation avec le rouquin, il ne voulait pas pour autant détruire celle que son jumeau entretenait avec lui. 

- **_Tu m'as surpris tantôt_ ** , avoua le plus jeune au bout d'un moment.  **_J'avais pas remarqué que tu voulais ce genre de relation avec moi. . ._ **

- **_Pourquoi ? Tu sors bien avec 'Tsumu._ **

- **_Je ne vois pas le rapport._ **

- **_C'est mon jumeau. On est identique, si tu l'aimes alors tu peux aussi m'aimer_ ** , affirma Osamu.

Shoyo le dévisagea durement pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité au plus âgé. Puis son visage s'adoucit et il lui sourit faiblement.

- **_C'est vrai, vous êtes jumeaux. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes pareils pour autant. Vous vous ressemblez mais vous n'êtes pas les mêmes._ **

- **_Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me rejettes ?_ **

- **_Hé bien_ ** , **_non. P-Pas vraiment, on peut essayer_ ** , hésita le joueur professionnel en posant sa main sur celle du plus grand. 

Osamu sourit un peu alors qu'il serrait la main plus petite de l'autre dans la sienne. Il avait sa chance.

- **_Mais je veux que tu comprennes que si je suis avec toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui._ **

- **_Ce que je ne comprends pas, moi, c'est comment tu fais pour être amoureux de lui. Nous de toi, aucun problème. Toi de lui, je suis perdu._ **

Le sourire d'Hinata s'élargit et le plus grand regretta se question. En fait, il ne voulait pas savoir.

- **_Hé bien, il est gentil, adorable et vachement sexy._ **

Le jumeau aurait pu s'étouffer à chacun des adjectifs. Il était certain que son frère n'était rien de tout ça. C'était lui qui avait pris la partie sexy dans leurs gènes, pas Atsumu.

- **_En vrai, je ne sais pas trop. J'aime simplement passer du temps avec lui, il me fait rire, le voir me met de bonne humeur. Ça a pas besoin d'être compliqué._ **

- **_Et moi, alors ?_ **

Le plus jeune lui donna un regard interrogateur.

- **_Pourquoi tu pourrais m'aimer ?_ **

- **_Hum. . . Ta cuisine ! Clairement, je pourrais me damner pour en manger tous les jours. Sinon, tes petits sourires en coin quand tu es fier de toi. Je trouve ça attirant et puis, tu es attentif aux autres._ **

Hinata fit une pause avant de reprendre avec un grand sourire. Osamu était quasi sûr qu'il rougissait, il ne s'attendait pas à ces compliments.

- **_J'ai peut-être pas vu que tu m'aimais mais j'ai bien remarqué que nos plats arrivaient plus vite. Un peu comme s'ils étaient préparés à l'avance, juste pour nous._ **

- **_Juste pour toi, en fait._ **

Immédiatement, le visage de Shoyo prit une teinte rosée. Peut-être que Osamu n'avait plus besoin de chance maintenant.

\----- Jour 21 -- Osamu -----


	22. Jour 22 - Hyakuzawa

Hyakuzawa avait attendu ce jour avec impatience et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première, son équipe affrontait de nouveau les Black Jackals, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait revoir Shoyo. La deuxième, il allait rejouer contre Shoyo. La troisième, il allait finalement revoir Shoyo.

Bon, c'était un jour spécial car il allait enfin passer un peu de temps avec son petit-ami. 

Petit-ami. Son petit-ami. 

Parfois, il avait encore du mal à y croire. Hinata Shoyo, l'un des joueurs star des MSBY, l'un des joueurs les plus prometteurs du Japon, l'homme qui lui avait donné envie de persévérer dans le volley, était aussi son petit-ami.

Oh, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul partenaire du rouquin. Était-ce vraiment surprenant ? Hinata était incroyable, magnifique, sublime, c'était évident qu'Hyakuzawa n'était pas le seul à être amoureux de lui. Par contre, ça l'avait surpris que le plus petit retourne ses sentiments. 

Yudai n'avait rien de particulier, rien d'extraordinaire surtout quand il se comparait aux autres hommes qui sortaient avec le numéro vingt-et-un. Il était juste grand et tentait de faire de son mieux, apparemment ça suffisait mais il ne comprenait pas comment.

Son copain méritait mieux et avait mieux que lui et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi le roux restait avec lui.

Alors qu'il ruminait, couché sur son lit, son téléphone vibra sur sa table de nuit. Il jeta un œil à l'écran pour voir de quelle appli venait la notification. Oh, sa messagerie. Il déverrouilla l'écran et ouvrit le message.

**Sho ♥ [08:37]**

**Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?**

**[8:37]**

**Oui, bien sûr. De quoi tu as besoin ?**

Ce n'était pas rare que son amoureux lui envoie des messages, ils en échangeaient même régulièrement et au moins une fois par semaine, ils essayaient de faire un appel vidéo. Ne pas être dans la même ville, c'était dur mais Yudai savait qu'il y avait plus désavantagé que lui.

**Sho ♥ [08:39]**

**J'ai fait livrer un colis près de chez toi par erreur. ╮(╯_╰)╭**

**Tu penses pouvoir me l'amener au match ce soir ?**

**[08:39]**

**Sans problème.**

**Envoie moi juste l'adresse.**

**Sho ♥ [08:41]**

**Waow ! Merci beaucoup !(★^O^★)**

**C'est la librairie au coin de ta rue.**

**[08:41]**

**D'accord.**

**À ce soir.**

Hyakuzawa attendit encore quelques minutes dans son lit avant de se lever. Il s'habilla simplement puis vérifia qu'il avait bien son gsm, ses clés et son portefeuille avant de quitter l'appartement qu'il partageait avec un de ses coéquipiers. 

L' homme de deux mètres aurait aimé parler un peu plus avec son rayon de soleil. Mais il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux très occupés, et il n'avait pas envie d'ennuyer le rouquin plus que nécessaire. 

Il marcha le long des bâtiments profitant de l'air agréable du début du printemps. Il faisait bon, il faisait beau. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de pousser la porte de la petite librairie du quartier. 

La veille femme au comptoir lui sourit gentiment alors qu'il se baisait pour passer la porte d'entrer. Il franchit ensuite les quelques pas qui le séparaient du comptoir.

- **_Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ **

- **_Je viens chercher un colis au nom d'Hinata Shoyo._ **

- **_Hum. . . Un instant, s'il vous plaît._ **

La libraire plissa ses yeux pour mieux fixer son écran. Au bout d'un court instant, elle reposa son regard sur lui.

- **_Je l'ai là !_ ** s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.  **_J'ai juste besoin d'une pièce d'identité._ **

Hyakuzawa sortit son portefeuille avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa carte à lui mais de celle de Shoyo. Il commença à paniquer, il ne voulait pas décevoir son copain mais il ne pouvait rien faire-

- **_Tenez_ ** , dit une voix derrière lui en posant la carte demandée sur le comptoir.

Par réflexe, il se retourna pour remercier l'inconnu, et ce, avant même de saisir ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'inconnu avait des cheveux orange et un grand sourire lumineux.

- **_Shoyo !?!_ **

- **_Surprise !_ ** Sourit le plus petit en l'enlaçant.

Rapidement, Yudai répondit au geste de son copain. Il était encore un peu sous le choc, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à croiser Hinata si tôt.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ ** demanda le plus grand après un moment.

Avant que le joueur des Black Jackals ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la libraire les interrompit en revenant de l'arrière boutique.

- **_Votre colis_ ** , déclara-t-elle en tendant le paquet vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- **_Oh, ah ! Merci_ ** , dit le noiraud en prenant le carton. 

Le couple quitta ensuite la petite boutique et se dirigea lentement vers l'appartement du plus grand. Pendant tout le trajet, ils discutèrent de tout et rien, du match au soir, de leurs coéquipiers, de leur famille. Hyakuzawa aimait tellement écouter Shoyo parler avec enthousiasme et voir les étoiles dans ses yeux.

Il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps pour arriver chez le noiraud. Ils se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par son colocataire. 

Une fois à l'abri, les deux jeunes rigolèrent comme deux enfants qui venaient d'échapper à un sermon. Puis Yudai donna le colis à son propriétaire.

- **_Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu étais venu faire ici ?_ **

Le rouquin prit le carton et le regarda, il semblait être, d'un coup, parti dans une autre dimension. Le joueur des Railway Warriors fixa le plus petit alors qu'il avait l'air de débattre avec lui-même avant de relever la tête. Les yeux droits dans les siens, Hinata lui tendit le paquet.

- **_Joyeux anniversaire !!!_ ** Souhaita le numéro vingt-et-un avec un grand sourire.

- **_Tu t'en es souvenu_ ** , dit le plus grand avec un doux sourire, acceptant de nouveau le carton.

- **_Quel genre de petit-ami je serais, si j'oubliais ton anniversaire ?_ **

Le central posa la boîte sur son lit puis il se retourna vers son pétillant partenaire pour prendre son visage en coupe.

- **_Toujours le meilleur dont je puisse rêver_ ** , murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux. 

Lorsqu'il rompit l'échange, Yudai avait devant lui un Shoyo rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- **_Pas juste_ ** , ronchonna le plus petit en venant se lover contre le noiraud.  **_Moi aussi, je veux dire des trucs adorables comme ça._ **

- **_Huhu, tu ne peux pas dire des choses adorables parce que tu es la chose adorable_ ** .

- **_Ahhhh, arrête !!!! Je suis pas adorable ! Je suis diabolique !_ **

En disant ça, Hinata commença à chatouiller son petit-ami. Instantanément, celui-ci explosa de rire. Peu de gens savait qu'il était extrêmement chatouilleux et depuis que le rouquin l'avait découvert, c'était probablement son arme favorite contre lui.

- **_Haha Sho ! Hahaha, S'il te plait ! Ha. . . Ha Sho, arrête ! Hahaha !_ **

- **_Pas tant que tu ne le dis pas !_ ** S'exclama le plus petit en continuant la torture.

- **_Haha, d'accHAhaaord ! Tu es Haha DiAhahabolique !_ **

Satisfait, le rouquin stoppa les chatouilles. Il fallut plusieurs minutes au noiraud pour récupérer sa respiration normale, les échos des rires encore présents dans la pièce. Le calme était revenu et Shoyo était de nouveau lové contre lui.

- **_Vengeance !_ ** Cria-t-il en attaquant à son tour l'autre volleyeur.

Hyakuzawa chatouilla avec passion son petit-ami, profitant avec plaisir des rires de ce dernier. Ah, douce vengeance. Du manière ou d'une autre, il fini à califourchon sur son adversaire.

Il arrêta la torture pour admirer le visage angélique de l'homme en face de lui. Lentement, Shoyo reprit son souffle, il avait une nouvelle fois les joues rouges. C'était irrésistible. 

- **_Je t'aime_ ** , déclara Yudai d'un ton très solennel. 

- **_Je t'aime aussi._ **

Puis, ils s'embrassèrent, chastement au début puis, peu à peu, leurs échanges devenaient de plus en plus langoureux. Les deux amants laissèrent leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps devant eux.

Alors que le noiraud enlevait son T-shirt, Hinata l'arrêta doucement.

- ** _On peut pas._** **"Pas d'efforts avant les matchs"** , dit-il, imitant la voix de son coach.

- **_Comme si t'aimer me demandait un effort_ ** .

L'ailier prit un air abasourdi avant de rire doucement. 

- **_On a pas besoin d'être pressés, je reste toute la nuit. Enfin, sauf si tu ne veux pas. . ._ **

- **_Comme si ça pouvait arriver._ **

Les deux amoureux passèrent le reste de la journée collé l'un à l'autre, profitant au maximum de leur moment d'intimité. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une journée rien qu'à eux.

Ça avait été une journée incroyable, une soirée palpitante et une nuit magique pour Hyakuzawa. Sans aucun doute son meilleur anniversaire. . . jusqu'à l'année suivante.

\----- Jour 22 -- Fin -----


	23. Jour 23 - Atsumu

Atsumu se laissait entraîner à l'écart par Hinata. Ce n'était pas étrange qu'ils s'isolent après un match ou un événement promotionnel. Généralement, ils trouvaient un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets puis ils profitaient de l'intimité pour réaliser tous petits sous-entendus qu'ils s'étaient lancé juste avant.

Ça fonctionnait comme ça pour eux et ça leur convenait. Oh, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que des petits moments volés ici et là. Régulièrement, Shoyo venait dormir dans le lit du blond, à son plus grand plaisir, ils sortaient parfois au restaurant mais le plus petit n'était pas très fan des sorties en extérieur. 

Cela ne les empêchait pas d'aller de temps en temps au cinéma ou boire un verre mais encore une fois le rouquin n'aimait pas trop les gestes trop affectueux en public. Au grand dam du plus âgé qui voulait crier au monde entier qu'il sortait avec l'incarnation humaine du soleil.

Miya ne comprenait pas pourquoi son coéquipier refusait à ce point les contacts physiques devant les autres alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'en réclamer en privé. Le regard des autres n'avait aucune importance pour lui et Shoyo devrait penser pareil. 

Malgré ça, le passeur savait qu'aujourd'hui, il avait merdé. 

Ça avait été une rencontre avec leurs fans tout à fait classique jusqu'à ce que, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent en coulisse, le blond ne dépose un baisser sur la joue du numéro vingt-et-un.

En un instant, la foule s'était enflammée, des exclamations de surprise, des cris extatiques, des "encore", des "le prochain sur la bouche!" et des murmures grandissant. Certains fans demandaient à leurs voisins si les deux volleyeurs étaient en couple, d'autres affirmaient qu'ils devaient l'être.

Alors qu'il écoutait, satisfait, le bruit des gens de l'autre côté du drap, il se permit un sourire avant de sentir une main saisir fermement son poignet. Shoyo ne le regardait pas, pas de regards complices, pas de mots doux, et Atsumu savait qu'il avait été trop loin.

- **_Sho. . . écoute, je. . . je suis désolé_ ** , bredouilla le plus grand.  **_Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fait tout un plat. Je dirais même que nos fans ont plutôt apprécié alors je ne vois pas le problème._ **

Le rouquin le tira pour que le blond se retrouve devant lui. Ce dernier était maintenant bloqué entre les murs de l'impasse dans laquelle Hinata les avait entraînés et Hinata lui-même, visiblement en colère.

L'ailier vérifia s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux puis il soupira lourdement. 

- **_Premièrement, ne t'excuse pas si tu n'es pas sincèrement désolé._ **

Miya voulut protester mais son petit-copain ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- **_J'ai vu ton sourire satisfait, je sais que tu ne regrettes absolument pas ce que tu as fait._ **

- **_Tu dis ça comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est embrasser mon petit-ami sur la joue. Je ne vois vraiment pas le problème !_ **

- **_Deuxièmement_ ** , reprit Hinata d'un ton qui se voulait calme et posé mais qui laissait, au final, transparaître son mécontentement.  **_Je pensais avoir été clair quand j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas nous exposer._ **

Oh, ça c'était sûr, Atsumu ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. C'était à peine si Shoyo acceptait de lui tenir la main dans les rues bondées.

- **_Tu l'as été. . ._ ** grommela le passeur.

- **_Alors, pourquoi ?_ **

- **_Pourquoi !?!?_ ** s'énerva le plus grand.  **_Parce que je t'aime ! Je veux que le monde sache que je t'aime ! Je veux qu'ils sachent à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu es important pour moi, à quel point tu illumines ma vie !_ **

Le rouquin sursauta un peu face à la soudaine déclaration du passeur et sa colère se calma un peu. Puis il baissa les yeux, fixant l'espace qui les séparait.

- **_Je t'aime aussi et je pensais que tu savais pourquoi je ne voulais pas m'afficher en public._ **

- **_Oh, mais je sais très bien pourquoi ! Parce que tu ne veux pas que tes autres amants soient jaloux._ **

- **_Quoi ? Non, non. Attends !_ ** s'exclama le plus jeune en bougeant ses mains devant lui.  **_Bien sûr, j'essaie au possible que vous ne soyez pas jaloux mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux pas exposer mes relations._ **

L'aîné des jumeaux le dévisagea, attends impatiemment que l'ailier continue son explication. Atsumu restait néanmoins persuadé que ça ne serait que des excuses bidons.

- **_Je ne veux pas que le fait d'avoir une relation avec moi handicape vos carrières._ **

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ **

- **_Certaines équipes pourraient renvoyer leur joueur en apprenant que lui et moi entretenons une relation intime non conventionnelle, jugeant que ça pourrait ternir leur image_ ** , expliqua le plus jeune.  **_Parce que, soyons honnête, si je m'affiche avec toi, je dois aussi m'afficher avec les autres. Et si l'affaire fait scandale, ce qui serait le cas, la fédération peut décider d'exclure de la ligue toutes les personnes concernées par ce scandale._ **

Le blond continua à fixer l'homme devant lui sans un mot. D'accord, les raisons que le rouquin venait d'exposer étaient plus correctes et acceptables que ce qu'il avait cru. Ça ne changeait pourtant pas le fait qu'Atsumu voulait dire au monde qu'Hinata partageait sa vie.

- **_Tu comprends pourquoi on ne peut pas dire qu'on est ensemble. Et puis, nos amis savent que tu m'aimes et encore plus important, je le sais. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?_ **

Le numéro douze regarda Hinata lui sourire tendrement. Non, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait plus, il voulait que chaque personne sur cette planète le sache. Il voulait que les gens arrêtent d'approcher Shoyo pour le séduire, il voulait que Shoyo arrête d'accepter leurs avances.

- **_Non_ ** , répondit-il froidement.

Son vis-à-vis écarquilla les yeux et son sourire tomba immédiatement alors que le plus grand reprenait.

- **_Non, je veux plus. Je veux que les autres arrêtent de voler mon temps avec toi. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matin. Je veux que mes vêtements aient ton odeur, que tu ne vois que moi comme je ne vois que toi, que tu aies besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi !_ **

Là, tout de suite, Atsumu avait surtout besoin de retrouver son souffle. Il avait parlé plus vite que ce qu'il croyait. En attendant de récupérer une respiration normale, il observa la réaction de son petit-ami, qui baissait lentement la tête.

- **_Oh. . .D'accord_ ** , murmura la dernière recrue de l'équipe.

Le blond laissa un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il avait gagné ! Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus que lui et Shoyo. Il s'approcha de son cadet pour l'enlacer mais celui-ci recula dès qu'il fit un pas.

- **_Ok. . . je vois_ ** , dit le rouquin d'une voix qui tremblait autant que son corps. 

Il releva la tête, plantant ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux du plus grand. Instantanément, Miya se figea et son rictus triomphant se transforma en une grimace incertaine.

- **_Je-Je crois qu'on. . . on devrait en finir ici._ **

Puis Hinata se retourna et partit précipitamment, abandonnant derrière lui un jeune homme pétrifié. Ah, il avait perdu et il ne restait que lui maintenant.

Du manière ou d'une autre, il fini dans le restaurant de son frère. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était ni comment il était arrivé là mais une chose était sûre, il s’était passé plusieurs heures depuis sa rupture avec son rayon de soleil.

En voyant l'air mortifié de son frère alors qu'il s'installait au comptoir, Osamu soupira. Il aurait pu terminer son service et fermer boutique dans une dizaine de minutes, il ne restait plus grand monde mais vu l'état de son jumeau, il allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. 

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'tu as encore fait ?_ ** demanda-t-il déjà un peu exaspéré.

- **_J'ai rien- Shoyo a rompu avec moi._ **

- **_Oh. Il était temps._ **

- **_Qu'est-ce que t'insinue !_ ** S'exclama l'athlète professionnel.

Le plus jeune des jumeaux soupira une nouvelle fois, il plaça ensuite un verre d'eau devant son frère.

- **_Je sais pas comment Sho et toi êtes en privé. Mais de ce qu'tu montres, t'es loin d'être le petit-copain rêvé._ **

Atsumu fusilla l'homme qui lui ressemblait du regard et bu rageusement le verre devant lui.

- **_Développe._ **

- **_Avec plaisir_ ** , sourit son portrait craché.  **_Un : tu te comportes comme un gamin dès qu'il porte de l'attention à autre chose que toi. Deux : tu essayes toujours de rendre les autres jaloux de votre relation, même si Sho déteste ça. Trois : tu ne respectes pas ses choix. Quatre : tu t'incrustes dans les moments qu'il prévoit avec ses autres amants. Cinq : tu-_ **

- **_C'est bon ! Arrête-toi, j'ai compris._ **

Osamu dévisagea son frère alors que le dernier habitué partait sans un bruit ayant compris qu'il valait mieux être ailleurs qu'à côté des deux jeunes hommes pour le moment.

- **_Non, tu n'comprends pas._ **

- **_Quoi ? Que j'suis un horrible petit-copain ? Que Shoyo va se plaindre de moi près de vous ? Que vous vous foutez d'ma gueule ?_ **

- **_Que Sho fait d'son mieux_ ** , lâcha le cadet des jumeaux en soupirant encore.  **_Tu penses sérieusement qu'c'est facile pour lui de gérer une dizaine de relations, dont la plupart à longue distance, de tous nous traiter d'la même manière parc'qu'il nous aime tous de manière égale ?_ **

Le regard du blond ne quitta pas des yeux le verre d'eau vide devant lui. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se mettre à la place d'Hinata au cours de leur huit mois de relation. Il n'avait fait que penser à lui, au fait que le rouquin passait toujours plus de temps avec les autres qu'avec lui, que Shoyo lui manquait chaque fois qu'il partait.

- **_Et puis, j'te permets pas de dire du mal de lui_ ** , ajouta l'ancien volleyeur.  **_Sho ne s'est jamais plaint de toi, ou même de n'importe lequel de ses autres amants. Alors que je suis certain qu'il y aurait matière à._ **

- **_Comment tu peux en être sûr ?_ **

- **_Chaque que je lui demande des détails sur comment ça se passe avec les autres, il refuse de répondre. Apparemment, on est tous différent et il n'y a aucune raison de nous comparer. Aussi qu'il nous aime comme nous sommes et qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde la vie qu'il a._ **

L'aîné des jumeaux sentit une boule peser dans son ventre. Il n'a jamais demandé à Hinata comment ça allait avec les autres, de peur que le roux lui réponde qu'il était mieux avec eux qu'avec lui mais c'était évident que le plus jeune n'aurait jamais dit ça. 

C'était évident parce que Shoyo faisait toujours en sorte qu'il se sent bien, en sécurité, qu'il sache qu'il l'aimait. Parce que le rouquin répondait à chacun de ses messages, laissait des petits mots sur la table et se collait à lui lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. 

Parce que, simplement, Shoyo l'aimait, l'aimait si fort qu'Atsumu sentait son cœur se serrer au fond de sa poitrine. Shoyo l'aimait mais lui avait été trop égoïste pour le voir. 

Il fallait qu'il aille s'excuser, sincèrement cette fois. Il fallait qu'il demande au plus petit de lui laisser une chance de se faire pardonner, une chance de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait à son tour.

- **_J'me fais souvent la réflexion qu'aucun d'nous ne mérite d'être aux côtés d'quelqu'un de si compréhensif et si incroyable que lui_ ** , déclara Osamu avec un petit sourire tendre. 

Pour une fois, son jumeau agréa sans protestation. Il avait vraiment compris cette fois-ci et il savait ce qu'il devait faire. 

Le chef regarda son frère avec un sourire satisfait, il semblait que la situation se réglerait bientôt. Dans le cas contraire, il irait botter les fesses du blond. 

Soudainement, son téléphone vibra, le distrayant de ses pensées. Le message venait de Bokuto, il le lu sans attendre. Puis il eut un sourire supérieur, Atsumu allait lui devoir beaucoup pour ce coup-là. 

- **_Bokuto demande que je les rejoigne chez Sakusa avec de quoi manger pour quatre. Tu as une grosse demi-heure avant que je ne finisse de préparer ça._ **

Son aîné le fixa, ses yeux écarquillés avant de se lever précipitamment, d'enfiler sa veste et de courir vers la sortie.

- **_T'as pas intérêt à foirer !_ ** cria le jeune aux cheveux bruns. **_Je veux pas avoir à réconforter Sho à cause de tes conneries._ **

Atsumu ne dit rien mais son frère savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Ce dernier soupira avant de commencer à préparer des onigiris pour cinq personnes.

Dans les rues quasi vides, le passeur courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. L'appartement de Kiyoomi n'était pas très loin du resto mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. 

Sur le chemin, il tenta de confectionner un bouquet avec des fleurs qu'il volait ici et là. Il aurait préféré acheter un beau bouquet dans une boutique mais, vu l'heure, tout était fermé. Alors il faisait avec ce qu'il trouvait.

Il mit exactement sept minutes pour arriver devant la porte du germaphobe, quatre de moins que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Pas mal.

Pour se donner courage, il inspira un bon coup avant de sonner et d'attendre qu'on ouvre. Son pauvre bouquet dépareillé en main. Puis la clinche s'abaissa et la porte bougea.

- **_Tu as fait vachement v-_ **

Bokuto se figea en le voyant. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le plus grand claquait la porte et le poussait contre le mur dans son dos.

- **_Comment oses-tu !?!_ ** cria le numéro douze.  **_Pars !_ **

- **_N-Non, je suis venu m'excuser. . ._ **

- **_T'excuser ? . . . T'excuser !?!?_ ** s'emporta l'ailier en saisissant le col du garçon devant pour le repousser un peu plus fort contre le mur.  **_Ça fait des heures qu'il pleure. Des heures que moi et Sakusa, on fait de notre mieux pour le consoler et le rassurer. Et tu veux t'excuser ? Juste comme ça ? Hors de question._ **

Le plus âgé desserra un peu sa prise, histoire de ne pas tuer son collègue même si l'envie ne manquait pas. Shoyo ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas d'avoir tué quelqu'un qu'il aime.

- **_Ça fait des heures_ ** , reprit-t-il d'un ton féroce.  **_Qu'on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour qu'il arrête de se remettre en question. Pour qu'il arrête de regretter chacun de ses choix. Des heures, qu'on lui répète qu'on est heureux avec lui, qu'on a pas besoin de plus._ **

Il marqua une nouvelle pause. Ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître aucune forme de pitié. Dire que l'aîné des Miya avait peur était un peu léger pour décrire ce que ressentait le jeune homme à l'instant.

- **_Tout ça parce que toi_ ** , poursuivit Kotaro en appuyant violemment son index contre le torse de son vis-à-vis.  **_Parce que toi, tu n'arrives pas à te satisfaire de tout ce qu'il te donne. Parce que tu n'arrives pas à voir tous les efforts qu'il fait pour nous rendre heureux._ **

Bokuto relâcha totalement la pression qu'il exerçait sur le passeur et s'éloigna de deux pas.

- **_Tu crois que c'est facile pour nous. . . pour moi de le voir vous sourire, de le regarder discuter joyeusement avec vous, de savoir qu'il est heureux même si je ne suis pas forcément avec lui ?_ ** Demanda le plus grand d'une voix qui transpirait toujours la colère.

Un instant silencieux passa, un répit hors du temps pour le numéro treize qui n'osait même plus respirer.

- **_Non ! Non, c'est pas facile !_ ** cria le blandin.  **_Moi aussi, j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec lui, qu'il se réveille tous les jours dans mon lit. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais lui demander de choisir entre mes envies et son bonheur._ **

- **_Ce-ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux que Shoyo soit heureux._ **

- **_Alors respecte-le. Lui et ses choix._ **

Bokuto soupira bruyamment, il semblait s'être calmé, tout du moins, un peu.

- **_On veut tous son bonheur. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, il suffit de ravaler nos fiertés et de le laisser aimer librement. De faire notre possible pour se satisfaire de ce qu'on a sans demander plus._ **

Aucun des deux n'entendit que la porte derrière eux s'ouvrait de nouveau. Mais ils ne manquèrent pas la voix faible qui appela l'ailier.

- **_Ko ?_ **

Dans le cadre de l'entrée se tenait Hinata, ses cheveux roux partaient dans tous les sens, sur ses épaules, il y avait un plaid mais ce qui marqua Atsumu, c'était ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Il avait l'air pitoyable, le blond sentit le poids dans son ventre s'alourdir et son cœur se serrer encore plus.

C'était de sa faute si l'homme qu'il aimait avait l'air si mal, c'était de sa faute. Avant qu'il dise quoique se soit, ses yeux tombèrent sur les mains du plus jeune et, inévitablement, il vu que quelqu'un lui tenait la main.

La personne qui serrait fermement la main du rouquin était Sakusa, ce qui était surprenant puisque ce dernier détestait toucher les autres. Pourtant l'aîné des jumeaux était certain que l'air dégoûté du noiraud était dirigé contre lui et pas contre Shoyo.

- **_Tu mettais du temps à revenir alors je m'inquiétais_ ** , chuchota doucement le plus jeune.

- **_Désolé, on peut rentrer maintenant._ **

Alors que Bokuto faisait demi-tour, Atsumu regardait le numéro vingt-et-un fuir son regard et trembler.

- **_Shoyo ! Attends !_ ** implora le blond et le plus petit posa finalement son regard sur lui. **_Je suis désolé, je- j'étais pas un bon petit-ami et je n'réalisais pas tout ce qu'tu faisais pour moi. J'suis désolé mais je t'aime alors s'te plait. . .S'te plait, laisse moi une chance d'me rattraper._ **

Le roux le fixa en silence, Sakusa et Bokuto aussi. Le jumeau blond sentait la nervosité montée alors qu'il tendait à son rayon de soleil le bouquet lamentable qu'il avait fait en chemin.

Hinata avança vers son passeur avec une expression froide sur le visage, Kiyoomi collé à lui comme son ombre. Miya voyait sa main trembler comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé auparavant, si le plus jeune ne lui pardonnait pas, s'il ne voulait plus de lui, si-

Mais Shoyo lui sourit tendrement malgré ses yeux rouges qui devaient piquer et de sa main libre, il prit le petit bouquet.

- **_Je t'aime aussi._ **

Atsumu sentit son cœur exploser à ses mots alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Gentiment, le rouquin les essuya, coinçant au passage plusieurs pétales dans les cheveux or de l'homme devant lui.

Ça lui arracha un petit rire adorable qui ravi le cœur des trois autres. Ensuite, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, dans la fraîcheur de l'appartement du germaphobe. Peu après, le second jumeau débarqua avec les onigiris très attendus.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement malgré l'animosité que Sakusa et Bokuto gardaient envers le passeur. Atsumu ne s'en souciait que très peu, Shoyo lui avait pardonné. C'était ce qui était important, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

\----- Jour 23 -- Fin ----- 


	24. Jour 24 - Yaku

En revenant au Japon, Yaku s'était presque senti dépaysé, ça fait un moment qu'il n'avait plus foulé le sol qui l'avait vu naître. Néanmoins, il retrouvait des petites choses familières, surtout des visages, en fait.

Il avait trouvé hilarant de voir Lev en dix fois plus grand sur un des nombreux immeubles de Tokyo. C'était bizarre de voir un de ses cadet comme ça mais ça avait aussi quelque chose de rassurant. Il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour retrouver un de ses amis.

Le libéro n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'habituer à son pays natal que déjà les entraînements avec l'équipe national débutaient. Il retrouva l'odeur, les sensations, et l'immensité habituelle des gymnases. Peu importe le pays, ça restait toujours l'endroit où il se sentait le plus à sa place.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il y avait déjà les deux joueurs des Red Flacons, il les salua poliment. Peu après, Kageyama et Motoya arrivèrent à leur tour et Morisuke les approcha pour leur dire bonjour.

- **_Ça fait plaisir de retrouver des visages familiers !_ ** S'exclama-t-il en donnant une tape sur le bras du noiraud.  **_Mais je pensais que tu arriverais avec l'autre moitié de votre fameux duo._ **

- **_Hé bien, cette autre moitié voulait absolument arriver avec tous ses boys. Alors ils attendent Atsumu dehors._ **

Le plus petit le regarda perplexe mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que débarquait dans la salle le reste de l'équipe. Ils entouraient un Hinata Shoyo rayonnant de bonheur discutant joyeusement avec lui ou entre eux.

C'était un spectacle étonnant pour l'expatrié qui ne se souvenait pas que les autres membres de son équipe étaient si proches. Il les regarda interagir avec une certaine envie. Il y avait un genre d'harmonie, de boule d'intimité qui semblait entourer le groupe et il aimerait bien en faire partie. 

Après leur arrivée, le groupe se divisa, la plupart rejoignant leur ancien camarade de classe. Yaku fut étonné de voir Bokuto venir près de lui et de le voir poser des questions sur la Russie et son équipe là-bas. 

Il lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de jeter des petits regards en direction du quatuor de Miyagi qui parlait avec entrain. Enfin, ses regards s'attardaient plus sur le rouquin qui souriait comme un gosse devant un cadeau. 

- **_Yakkun ? Tu es là ?_ ** Demanda le plus grand en secouant ses mains devant les yeux du libéro.

L'appelé cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur. 

- **_Désolé, j'ai été distrait. Tu disais ?_ **

- **_Oh, je pense qu'on est tous distrait. J'ajouterai même qu'on l'est par la même personne_ ** , sourit Bokuto.  **_Bonne chance pour l'approcher avec six d'entre nous ici._ **

Morisuke le fixa, il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien saisi ce que le joueur des MSBY voulait dire mais c'était une menace. . . Non ? Ou un défi. . . Oh si c'était ça, il le relèverait. 

Il ne put pas tergiverser plus, leurs coaches venaient d'arriver et les appeler. 

L'entraînement était dur mais franchement intéressant et il apprenait beaucoup. Il put aussi observer à quel point les autres s'étaient améliorés depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. 

Encore une fois, Hinata était impressionnant, et ce n'était pas parce que Yaku n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux pour observer les autres. Non, c'était parce qu'il s'était vraiment énormément amélioré. 

Cependant, le libéro devait avouer qu'il était dur à approcher. Oh, pas parce qu'il serait aussi devenu intimident en même temps que bon. Non, pas du tout. Mais parce qu'il n'était jamais seul. 

Pendant les temps de récupération ? Hyakuzawa lui apportait de l'eau et restait près de lui, Iwaizumi le conseillait sur tel ou tel point ou Atsumu le félicitait de son dernier mouvement.

Pendant les repas ? Sa table était toujours pleine et personne ne la quittait avant qu'ils ne reprennent l’entraînement. 

À la fin dudit entraînement ? Pas le temps de faire un geste que quelqu'un avait déjà agrippé son bras pour l'emmener Dieu sait où.

C'était plus compliqué que ce à quoi Yaku s'était attendu. Ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il abandonnait, loin de là. Il était encore plus résolu à parler au rouquin, seul à seul. 

Cette occasion finit par se présenter lorsqu'un matin en arrivant, il trouva Hinata près de l'entrée qui attendait  _ ses boys _ et qu'aucun n'était encore arrivé. 

- **_Hey, chibi-chan !_ **

- **_Arrête avec ce surnom. Je suis plus grand que toi maintenant, Yaku_ ** , répondit l'ailier avec un sourire.

- **_Hors de question._ **

Le plus jeune soupira faiblement et aucun des deux ne parla pendant un instant.

- **_Oh, Lev m'a dit que vous vous étiez mis ensemble. Félicitations._ **

- **_Merci. J'étais heureux lorsqu'il m'a enfin proposé un rencard._ **

- **_Il en a mis du temps, en effet_ ** , commenta le brunet.

Hinata lui lança un regard du genre "regardez qui parle" et le libéro espéra mal l'interpréter. Il voulu changer de sujet mais la seul question qui lui venait à l'esprit était :

- **_Sinon, ça se passe bien avec tes boys ?_ **

- **_Oh non, ne les appelles pas comme ça, toi aussi. Ça fait des années que je demande à Kags d'arrêter_ ** , se plaignit Hinata d'un ton un peu trop joyeux pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas ce surnom.  **_Mais, oui tout va bien. C'est pas toujours facile, la distance et tout et tout mais on gère. Je crois. . ._ **

Morisuke le regarda, amusé, puis il inspira un grand coup avant de poser sa prochaine question.

- **_Et tu penses. . . qu'il reste de la place dans ton cœur pour un autre boys ?_ **

Shoyo rit doucement avant de prendre sa main avec tendresse.

- **_Ce n'est pas une question de place_ ** , expliqua le plus jeune avec un petit rire adorable.  **_L'amour ne se divise pas, il se multiplie_ ** , poursuivit-t-il alors qu'au coin de la rue la silhouette d'Ushijima se dessinait.

L'homme qui portait le numéro un les approcha sans un mot. Le rouquin le salua joyeusement et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du plus grand qui lui sourit en retour. Ensuite le regard de Wakatoshi se posa sur les mains toujours liées des deux plus petits.

- **_Vous sortez aussi ensemble, maintenant ?_ **

- **_Yup_ ** , répondit le détenteur de leur cœur avec un grand sourire.

Yaku reste stoïque un court instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ah, il faisait aussi partie des  _ Boys _ maintenant.

\----- Jour 24 -- Fin -----


	25. Jour 25 - Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le petit retard.  
> Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction !  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira ♥♥♥

C'était la veille de Noël et, de manière assez étonnante, Hinata était libre. Pas que personne ne lui ait rien proposé, mais aucune de ses propositions ne venaient de ses petits-amis et il aurait voulu passer le réveillon avec l'un d'entre eux. 

Cependant, aucun n'a fait de gestes et quand lui s'était décidé à aller vers eux, ils avaient déjà tous quelque chose de prévu. Un repas de famille, des retrouvailles avec d'anciens camarades, des fêtes de sociétés obligatoire, . . .

Le rouquin était déçu, évidemment, mais il y n'avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait retourné à Miyagi pour aller voir sa sœur et sa tante mais malheureusement, elles également étaient prises. 

Il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant, il aurait d'autres moments pour profiter des gens qu'il aime. Et puis, toute la journée n'était pas gâchée, il allait passé l'après-midi avec Kenma avant que ce dernier ne commence son live spécial Noël. 

Il s'était réfugié chez son ami vers quatorze heures et depuis, ils traînaient ensemble. Ils avaient joué un moment avant que Shoyo ne se lasse de perdre. Légèrement frustré, il s'était couché sur le lit du plus âgé et avait commencé à jouer avec une de ses mèches rebelles.

- **_Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi doux_ ** , commenta le rouquin d'une voix mielleuse. 

- **_Les tiens aussi sont doux_ ** , répliqua l'autre homme sans lâcher sa manette.

Kenma avait hésité à lâcher ses jeux pour discuter autour d'une boisson chaude avec le volleyeur professionnel mais il savait que son ami ne resterait pas longtemps. Puis, les papouilles étaient trop agréable pour qu'il veuille qu'elles s'arrêtent.

- **_Sache que je n'approuve pas_ ** , lâcha-t-il après un instant de silence.

- **_Hum ? De quoi tu parles ?_ **

Kozume n'eut pas à répondre, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur Kuroo. Immédiatement, le plus jeune tourna son attention sur l'intru.

- **_T-Testu. . . ?_ ** S'étonna-t-il encore sous l'effet de la surprise.  **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas un événement au bureau ?_ **

- **_C'est seulement au soir_ ** , répondit le noiraud avant de sortir son sourire charmeur.  **_Et puis, je voulais te voir._ **

En deux pas, il s'approcha du lit et tendit une main à son amant. Sans hésité, Shoyo la prit et l'instant suivant, il était debout, dans les bras du plus grand. 

- **_Je suis content de te voir. Tu m'as manqué_ ** , murmura Hinata en répondant au geste de son petit-ami.

Kuroo répondit en serrant un peu plus fort le corps contre le sien, lui aussi était content. Ensuite, il tomba sur le regard de son ami d'enfance qui les suppliait d'aller faire les mamours ailleurs.

- **_Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, Kenma risque de nous tuer sinon_ ** .

- **_Non, seulement toi_ ** , répliqua le gamer d'un ton plat.

Hinata pouffa alors qu'il se faisait emmener hors de la maison. Son petit-ami lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et le rouquin s'installa sans protester. Kuroo s'assit derrière le volant et l'instant suivant, ils étaient sur la route.

- **_Où est-ce qu'on va ?_ ** fini par demander le plus jeune.

- **_Tu verras bien_ ** , sourit l'autre jeune homme sans quitter la route des yeux.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde dans les rues, constata Shoyo tandis qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le centre de Tokyo. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais ça ne dérangeait pas le volleyeur pro, il aimait l'air concentré du plus grand. Il pourrait aller n'importe où tant que c'était Kuroo qui conduisait.

Peu après, le plus âgé se rangea sur le côté de la route et se tourna vers le passager pour lui sourire.

- **_Voilà, on est arrivé !_ **

- **_Où ?_ **

Le plus grand leva les yeux aux ciel avant de sortir, rapidement suivi par l'autre adulte. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans l'un des plus grands bâtiments des environs. Puis ils prirent trois ascenseurs différents pour arriver au sommet. 

- **_Je te présente le café avec la meilleure vue de toute la ville_ ** , annonça le noiraud en désignant les grandes baies vitrées.  **_Ils sont aussi très à cheval sur la protection de l'identité de leurs clients, pour que tout le monde puisse venir et se sentir à l'aise. Même un gars qui en aime quinze à la fois._ **

- **_Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?_ **

- **_J'y viens souvent pour le travail._ **

Une jeune femme les approcha pour les guider vers une table libre. Elle repartit si discrètement qu'Hinata mit du temps à remarquer son absence. 

Il n'entendait que la musique d'ambiance et ne voyait aucune autre table. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être seul avec Testuro et la vue à couper le souffle.

- **_C'est vraiment magnifique_ ** , commenta le plus jeune devant le spectacle qu'était Tokyo illuminé pour les fêtes sur laquelle tombait des milliard de petits flocons.

- **_Pas autant que toi._ **

Le rouquin eut la décence de rougir au compliment. Ils étaient surprenamment rare de la part de l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma, ce qui leur donnait bien plus d'effet. Au plus grand plaisir du noiraud. 

- **_Vous avez déjà fait votre choix ?_ **

Aussi discrètement qu'elle était partie, la serveuse était revenue, surprenant de nouveau l'homme aux cheveux orange. Kuroo passa commande, choisissant pour eux deux sans que ça gêne son amant. 

La jeune femme s'en alla après leur avoir adressé un sourire aimable, laissant leur intimité aux amoureux.

- **_Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?_ ** demanda le plus âgé des deux en prenant la main d'Hinata dans la sienne.

- **_Évidemment. Je t'aime aussi_ ** , assura le plus petit avec un sourire heureux.

Doucement, de son pouce, Testuro caressa la main de son copain, profitant au maximum de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

- **_J'aurais aimé qu'on ait plus de temps ensemble_ ** , soupira tristement le noiraud.

- **_Moi aussi. . ._ ** confia Hinata.  **_C'est pour ça qu'on doit profiter de ce moment._ **

Le diplômé de Nekoma sourit tendrement. Bien sûr, Shoyo avait raison, il fallait qu'il profite au maximum. Lentement, il tendit l'une de ses longues jambes et commença à faire du pied à l'homme en face de lui, s'amusant des rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur son visage.

Leurs commandes arrivèrent et la serveuse ne dit pas un mot puis disparu à nouveau. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça permit au plus jeune de se détendre. Timidement, il répondit au geste avant de retrouver sa confiance habituelle.

Le rouquin prit les rênes de leur conversation, racontant les multiples anecdotes qu'il avait vécu depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il souriait, riait, parlait avec excitation et Kuroo ne pouvait que l'admirer, l'écouter et l'aimer encore un peu plus.

Puis Hinata s'intéressa à ce qui lui était arrivé et le noiraud répondit, détaillant fièrement comment il avait convaincu plusieurs équipes de faire un tournoi d'exhibition. 

Sans que le couple ne le remarque, le temps fila et le monde les rappela à lui. Avec un soupire défaitiste, le plus grand vérifia la notification qu'il venait de recevoir, plus que deux heures avec cette fête au bureau et il devait se laver et se changer avant de s'y rendre.

- **_Tu es appelé ailleurs ?_ ** demanda le volleyeur devant la mine légèrement triste de l'homme assis à sa table.

- **_Malheureusement._ **

Sans un mot en plus, les deux adultes se levèrent puis avant qu'ils ne quittent le café, Shoyo enlaça son petit-ami.

- **_Tu vas me manquer_ ** , murmura-t-il.

- **_Toi aussi, chaton._ **

Le plus jeune s'éloigna un peu du plus grand, juste assez pour que leur regards se croisent.

- **_Embrasse-moi_ ** , ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme et doux.

Kuroo posa, hésitant, sa main sur la joue de son amant. Il savait que le jeune aux cheveux roux n'aimait pas les démonstration publique d'affection mais qui était-il pour refuser ça à l'homme qui détenait son cœur. 

Au contact de leur peau, l'ancien élève de Karasuno se lova contre sa main, yeux fermés, appréciant tant qu'il le pouvait la présence de l'autre. Le plus âgé releva légèrement la tête de son amant et scella leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

- **_Je t'aime tellement, chaton._ **

- **_Je t'aime si fort, Testu._ **

Ils restèrent encore un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste un peu plus longtemps, quelques minutes, quelques secondes. 

Ensuite, ils durent se séparer et Hinata accompagna le noiraud jusqu'à sa voiture. Aucun geste, aucune parole qui pourrait trahir une relation autre qu'amicale. Shoyo lui adressa un dernier geste de la main alors que Kuroo s'engageait sur la route. 

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, le rouquin ne bougea pas, fixant le coin de rue où son amant avait disparu. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, d'être seul alors il marcha dans les rues de la ville.

Autour de lui se baladaient des familles joyeuses, des couples qui se tenaient la main. Il les observa avec envie. Il savait que dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait pas offrir ça aux hommes qu'il aimait et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Hinata s'installa sur un banc froid et fixa de manière absente les gens qui passait devant lui. Ses petits-amis lui manquaient, terriblement. . . 

Il voulait entendre la voix calme de Keiji, sentir le shampooing d'Atsumu, voir le sourire narquois de Tooru, frôler les abdos de Kiyoomi, goûter la peau étonnamment sucré de Kei, être dans les bras rassurant de Kotaro, se blottir contre Korai, rire avec-

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha immédiatement en voyant qui l'appelait. 

- **_Hey, Hajime ! Il y a un problème ? Tu m'appelles rarement. . ._ **

- **_Ouais, désolé. . . J'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix. . ._ ** confia Iwaizumi.

- **_Ne sois pas désolé. Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre aussi._ **

Il y eut un court blanc entre eux avant que le plus jeune ne réalise.

- **_Mais il est tard chez toi. Tu devrais dormir. . ._ **

- **_J'y arrive pas et tu me manquais trop._ **

- **_D'accord, parlons un peu_ ** , dit le rouquin d'un ton joyeux.

Shoyo ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Cet appel était si inespéré et tellement bienvenu. 

- **_Je peux venir près de toi ?_ ** demanda le plus âgé.

C'était un genre de code qu'ils avaient mis en place avec ceux qui habitaient loin. Un genre de décris-moi où tu es que je puisse m'imaginer près de toi et c'était avec joie que le volleyeur détailla ce qui l'entourait. 

L'énorme sapin lumineux autour duquel se rassemblait les gens, l'ambiance d'amour et de joie qui régnait, les magasins au devanture décorée de mille-et-une lumières. 

- **_Tu es encore là. . . ?_ **

- **_Toujours_ ** , répondit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Pendant encore une longue heure, les deux jeunes continuèrent à parler de tout et rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata remarque l'heure qu'il était.

- **_Tu devrais vraiment essayer de dormir maintenant. . ._ ** conseilla à contre-cœur le rouquin.  **_Tu n'arriveras pas à te lever demain._ **

Le coach sportif ne répondit pas tout de suite, inquiétant un peu le plus jeune.

- **_Tu as sûrement raison. Je t'aime._ **

- **_Je sais, je t'aime aussi._ **

- **_Tu me manques, avoua l'adulte aux cheveux bruns._ **

- **_J'aimerais que tu sois là. . ._ **

- **_Moi aussi._ **

Puis il raccrocha, la gorge serrée, sachant pertinemment que s'il attendait un peu plus, il serait incapable de laisser l'autre s'en aller, le quitter, le laisser de nouveau seul dans cette rue remplie d'inconnus heureux.

Non. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Ce n'était qu'une soirée, il pouvait bien rester seul une soirée. . .

- **_Shoyo. . . ?_ **

Le rouquin se tourna vers la personne qui avait dit son prénom. À quelques mètres de lui se tenait Akaashi, légèrement haletant, les joues rougies par le froid.

- **_Keiji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et tes parents ?_ **

- **_Ils sont restés bloqués à Madère. Il y a pire comme réveillon._ **

Oh, si ses parents n'étaient pas là alors les plans de plus grand étaient annulés. . . Donc. . . Peut-être. . .

- **_Oh, c'est dommage. . . Mais du coup. . . tu veux qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ?_ ** proposa le plus jeune.

- **_Avec plaisir, Shoyo._ **

Le noiraud sourit tandis que le plus petit se leva pour le suivre. Les deux adultes marchaient côte à côte puis prirent le train pour se rendre dans le quartier du plus âgé. Tout au long du trajet, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- **_Ce n'était pas l'arrêt pour aller chez toi. . . ?_ ** Fit remarquer le rouquin.

- **_Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller avec toi d'abord. . ._ **

- **_D'accord_ ** , accepta Hinata, un peu perplexe.

Néanmoins, il avait confiance en Akaashi et laissa l'emmener où le plus grand voulait qu'il aille. Ils sortirent du train quelques arrêts plus loin. Ensuite l'ancien passeur les guida dans les rues calmes et tranquilles du quartier résidentiel. 

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une grande maison au style occidental. Pendant que Shoyo admirait la maison, l'éditeur ouvrit le portail et entra dans la propriété.

- **_Keiji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu connais les gens qui habitent là ?_ **

Le rouquin paniqua devant les actions de son petit-ami, il chercha rapidement la plaque nominative des habitants.

- **_Sakusa ?_ ** lu-t-il à voix haute.  **_C'est la maison des parents de Kiyoomi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là ?_ ** s'inquiéta Hinata en suivant Akaashi.

Ce dernier ne dit rien alors qu'il ouvrait sans difficulté la porte d'entrée, il pénétra ensuite dans la maison, vite suivi de l'autre adulte. Le noiraud s'arrêta et tout autour d'eux était noir et sombre.

- **_Keiji ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?_ ** murmura doucement le plus jeune.

Soudain, la lumière envahit la pièce aveuglant Hinata un instant alors qu'il entendait un " _ Surprise ! _ " crié par plusieurs personnes. Sa vision revient peu après et il resta bouche bée.

Devant lui, il se trouvait tous ses petits-amis, même ceux qui n'étaient pas censés être au Japon. Ils lui souriaient tous ou presque - quoique le coin des lèvres d'Ushijima semblait s'élever un peu - et Shoyo sentait son rythme cardiaque devenir si rapide qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur essayait de sortir de sa poitrine. La surprise était totale pour le rouquin et il avait même du mal à s'en remettre.

- **_Respire_ ** , lui souffla Akaashi à l'oreille.

Hinata inspira un grand coup et quand il les regarda à nouveau, il avait les larmes aux yeux. La seconde suivante, Hoshiumi, Atsumu et Lev accouraient près de leur amant. 

- **_Oh Sho, ne pleure pas_ ** , supplia le blond en essuyant les larmes du plus petit.

- **_Oui, s'il te plait. On ne voulait pas te faire pleurer._ **

Lev ne dit rien mais serra l'une des mains de Shoyo dans les siennes tandis que Keiji caressait doucement son dos. 

- **_C'est-C'est juste que je-je suis si si heureux de vous voir, tous,_ ** bredouilla l'élu de leur cœurs entre deux pleurs.  **_Je vous aime tous tellement et-et vous me manquiez si fort que. . . que vous voir ici, maintenant me rend si heureux._ **

Toutes les personnes présentes - excepté Sakusa - firent un câlin général avant de se séparer et de se diviser en petit groupe pour laisser un peu d'espace à Hinata.

Il discuta en premier avec les trois qui s'étaient précipités vers lui, il les remercia avec un baiser sur la joue chacun avant de s'en aller chercher à manger.

Près de la table où était rassemblé toute sorte de nourriture, il y avait aussi Bokuto - qui tentait de dévorer la moitié du buffet avant Hoshiumi qui semblait prendre cette compétition très à cœur - Korai donc ainsi que Akaashi et Osamu. C'était ces deux-derniers qu'Hinata choisit d'approcher. 

- **_Merci_ ** , dit le rouquin une fois à leur hauteur.  **_J'imagine que vous deux avez fait beaucoup pour que ceci soit possible. Merci._ **

- **_Eh bien. . . C'est vrai mais Sakusa a aussi beaucoup aidé et l'idée vient de mon stupide frère_ ** , expliqua le propriétaire de Onigiri Miya.

Shoyo fit une note mentale pour remercier aussi Kiyoomi quand il le trouverai.

- **_Il savait que tous être ici avec toi pour Noël te ferait plaisir_ ** , sourit Keiji en passant une main dans les cheveux oranges.

- **_C'est vrai, je suis hyper heureux que vous soyez là_ ** , confirma le plus petit.  **_Vous me conseillez quoi à manger ?_ ** demanda-t-il sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils allaient répondre.

- **_Onigiri_ ** , répondirent les deux plus âgés avec une synchronisation parfaite arrachant un petit rire à leur petit-ami.

Ce dernier prit un onigiri avant de partir vers un autre groupe. En quelques bouchées, il dévora son casse-croûte et avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment choisir vers qui aller, il sentit deux bras entourer son torse.

- **_Je suis venu de siiiii loin et je n'ai pas le droit à mon baiser ?_ ** s'indigna l'ancien passeur de Seijo d'un ton blagueur.

Toujours dans les bras du plus grand, Hinata se tourna pour lui faire face et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun.

- **_Il suffit de demander_ ** , sourit le rouquin en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de l'argentin.

- **_J'aurais espéré un peu plus. . ._ **

Le rouquin hésita un court instant avant d'embrasser chaste le plus grand.

- **_Peut-être plus tard. . . quand il n'y aura que toi et moi._ **

Tooru sourit, il savait qu'il ne devait pas espérer plus de Shoyo, pas avec une dizaine personnes autour d'eux. Surtout quand cette dizaine de personnes sortait aussi avec le petit soleil vivant. 

Malgré tout, le passeur tenta de voler un nouveau baiser au plus petit. Il fut interrompu par une lourde tape à l'arrière de sa tête.

- **_Tu n'arrives plus à comprendre le japonais à force d'être ailleurs ? Shoyo a dit "plus tard". Apprends à patienter !_ ** s'exclama Iwaizumi.

Oikawa marmonna quelque chose avant de s'en aller vers le buffet avec une moue.

- **_Ce n'était pas la peine de le frapper. . . Mais merci, j'avoue avoir un peu peur du chaos qui pourrait suivre._ **

- **_Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça. On fait cette soirée pour toi, c'est pas très grave si on est un peu jaloux._ **

- **_Je n'aime quand même pas ça. . ._ **

Hajime sourit devant l'altruisme de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cependant, il voulait que ce soir, Shoyo ne se prive de rien.

- **_Sois un peu égoïste. Au moins ce soir. Rends-nous jaloux._ **

Encore une fois, Hinata hésita avant de trancher " _ Ok, juste ce soir. Uniquement ce soir, ne pense plus qu'à ce que tu veux" .  _ Il offrit au plus grand un sourire prédateur avant de prendre son visage en coupe.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ **

- **_Je suis ton conseil_ ** , murmura Shoyo avant d'embrasser langoureusement l'homme en face de lui.

Il y eu une grande inspira de surprise de la part des autres petits-amis et un " _ C'est injuste, Iwa-chan ! _ " avant que le rouquin ne rompe le baiser. Ensuite, il partit parler aux moins choqués, étant avec eux plus tactile que d'habitude.

Peu après, tous réclamèrent leurs gestes d'affection de la part de leur petit-ami. Celui-ci leur en donna avec plaisir, se réjouissant de pouvoir profiter de chacune des personnes qu'il aimait en si peu de temps. 

Cependant, il fini par avoir besoin d'une pause. Donner autant d'attention était épuisant, surtout après la bagarre des jumeaux. Heureusement que Wakatoshi, Bokuto et Iwaizumi étaient intervenus avant qu'ils ne cassent quelque chose.

Le rouquin s'éclipsa dans la cuisine qu'il avait pensé déserte mais il y trouva Ushijima et Sakusa qui discutaient calmement. Il les rejoint avec un grand sourire.

- **_Merci d'avoir stoppé Atsumu et Osamu._ **

- **_C'est normal_ ** , répondit le plus âgé des trois.

Il allait dire autre chose lorsque Akaashi débarqua dans la pièce, un peu concerné.

- **_Ils se battent encore_ ** , annonça-t-il.  **_Et puisque ni Bokuto ni Ushijima n'étaient là, Yaku s'est interposé_ ** , expliqua l'ancien passeur. **_Il a commencé à les sermonner et Lev a voulu leur venir en aide et ensuite. . . Bref, il faut arrêter Yaku._ **

Wakatoshi hocha la tête et suivit l'éditeur. Hinata voulut les suivre mais le fils des propriétaires l'arrêta. Le rouquin l'interrogea du regard tandis que le plus grand continuait de le dévisager en silence.

- **_Tu as embrassé tout le monde_ ** , déclara le noiraud après un moment.

- **_Oui. . ._ ** confirma le plus jeune.

- **_Sauf moi._ **

Ce fut au tour de Shoyo de le dévisager.

- **_Hé bien, oui. Mais j'ai genre les germes de quatorze autres personnes en plus des miennes alors j'ai pensé que-_ **

- **_Là, tout de suite, j'en ai rien à foutre_ ** , impromptu Kiyoomi en enlevant son masque.

Il poussa ensuite le plus jeune contre un mur pour ravager ses lèvres. L'échange était torride et pour empêcher ses mains d'aller explorer le corps de son partenaire, Shoyo agrippa les vêtements du plus grand.

Après plusieurs baisers, ils, enfin Hinata retourna près des autres et traîna Sakusa avec lui - qui n'était pas aussi réticent qu'il aurait aimé l'être -.

Le reste de la soirée fut tout aussi mouvementé, joyeux et heureux. Shoyo regardait les interactions des hommes qu'il aimait avec tendresse. Il était heureux. C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur Noël de sa vie. Il était si heureux.

\----- Jour 25 -- Fin -----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est terminé !   
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, un kudos ou ont simplement lu cette fanfction, ça me fait hyper plaisir.
> 
> Encore merci ! Portez-vous bien !
> 
> ♥♥♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !!!  
> Je me suis dit pourquoi pas essayer de faire un calendrier de l'avent !  
> Maintenant, j'espère juste que j'arriverai au bout de ce challenge personnel.  
> Il devrait y avoir un nouveau chapitre tous les jours à 18h30 <3
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
